Necesidad
by Abata
Summary: ¿Podran Mu y Saga estar juntos? ¿Que le dira Saga a Mu? ¿Que tactica utilizara el carnerito para quedarse con Saga?¿Podran superar todo este agetreo?.¡Este es el GRAN FINAL de la historia!¡NO SE LO PIERDAN!
1. Chapter 1

Los rayos alegres del sol entran por la ventana iluminando la cama que desde hacía una hora estaba vacía. Todo el cuarto está tranquilo y silencioso, pulcramente ordenado siendo la cama la única rebelde y desacomodada.

De pronto una puerta se abrió dando paso a un hombre guapísimo que con paso firme y varias gotas de sudor bajando por su fino rostro cruzó el cuarto hasta abrir la puerta de su baño pensando: "Ese descarado sigue durmiendo, siempre es lo mismo con él".

Cerro la puerta tras de si, lentamente y sin prisas comenzó a quitarse sus ropas para bañarse y alistarse; pues ese día había que desayunar con el patriarca. Ya una vez arreglado salio de su habitación mirando en dirección a la de su hermano y con una sonrisa maliciosa pensó: "Así que no te has levantado ¿eh, creo que te daré una sorpresita".

Se dirigió a la cocina llenando una cubetita con agua y regresó, mientras su sonrisa aumentaba cada vez más de tamaño.

Abrió sigilosamente la puerta y vio a su flojo hermano hechadote durmiendo de lado y extrañamente muy bien tapado. Decidió no esperar más y sin piedad lanzo la cubetaza de agua sobre el pobre Kanon gritando:

- ¡SORPRESA!

Pero el sorprendido fue él cuando de la cama saltó Kanon espantadísimo sin ropa y **alguien más** se incorporaba asustado entre las cobijas a medio tapar evidentemente desnudo también.

- ¡Sa- Saga!- dijo Kanon.

- ¿Afrodita?- alcanzó a preguntar Saga con los ojos desorbitados, completamente pálido y con la tonta cubetita entre sus manos, paralizado y pensando: "Pero que demonios pasa aquí… NO, no me lo creo, Kanon y él…"

Bueno varias imágenes de su hermano y Afrodita pasaron por su mente provocando que la sangre que corría por sus arterias se le subiera de golpe a la cabeza y sacándolo ligeramente de ese estado catatonico, dando media vuelta salió de la habitación diciendo:

- Lo siento.

Una vez fuera de la habitación se recargo sobre la puerta aún sin poder creer lo que sus ojos habían visto; sin embargo una voz dentro lo distrajo diciendo:

- Creo que nos descubrieron.

Asi que Saga decidió caminar a la cocina mientras decía en voz baja:

- Kanon con Afrodita- y repetía una vez más - ¿Afrodita?

-¿Qué tiene de malo afrodita?- decía un Kanon tranquilamente cuando ponía la licuadora para preparar su desayuno.

- ¿Qué¡Que, que tiene de malo ese Afrodita!- se sorprendía Saga nada contento con la idea de que su hermano anduviera con el susodicho, en tanto el sonido de la licuadora llenaba el cuarto.

- Si; no entiendo que no te agrada de él- decía Kanon ahora tomando dos vasos y vaciando el licuado de chocolate entre los dos.

- Podría ser suficiente que es un ZORRO- alegaba Saga recalcando la mejor cualidad del aprendiz, tomando uno de los vasos para beberlo tranquilamente.

- No digas eso de él- defendía Kanon- No es tan…- Saga lo miro de reojo mientras seguía tomando del vaso- Esta bien, esta bien, si lo es, pero creme Saga tiene otras MUY buenas, buenísimas cualidades- decía con unos ojos picaros.

Saga terminaba su licuado y ponía el vaso sobre la mesa mientras suspiraba

- Como quieras, aya tu, pero de una vez te digo no me gusta como me mira.

----------------Recuerdo--------------------------------------------------

Mientras Saga estaba guardando unas cosas, entretenía sus manos con ellas tratando de olvidar lo que habías pasado y repetiase mentalmente: "Yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada, yo no vi nada malo, no, no vi nada sucio, no vi a mi hermano con Afrodita y no estaban desnudos", pero por mas que lo repetía aún estaba muy nervioso, tanto así que no se dio cuenta de que al momento que guardaba el café que había comprado, lo ponía con las cucharas en eso estaba cuando escucho voces dirigiéndose a el "Son esos dos" pensó.

En unos momentos se encontraba delante Afrodita (ya vestido) y Kanon detrás de el (también vestido).

- Lamentamos mucho lo que paso Saga, no te preocupes- decía Afrodita sonrojado y totalmente apenado.

- La próxima vez cerraremos la puerta- añadió Kanon.

"¿La próxima vez?" pensó Saga.

- Y bueno ya me retiro tengo cosas que hacer en mi templo, de veras siento mucho todo esto- decía mientras le dirigía una mano a Saga para despedirse.

Saga regresaba la amistosa despedida estrechando su mano con la de Afrodita cuando de pronto el apenado Afrodita ya no se encontraba, en su lugar estaba un Afrodita que parecía se lo iba a comer con la mirada y disimuladamente, MUY disimuladamente le acariciaba la mano cuando se soltaban.

Saga se sentía totalmente intimidado, inmovilizado, ante esos ojos llenos de deseo, sabrá dios las negras y lujuriosas intenciones del dueño de esos ojos para con él, en tanto decía:

- Hasta luego.

- Bueno te llevo a la puerta- decía entusiasmado Kanon poniendo sus manos en los hombros de Afrodita al momento que lo dirigía a la salida.

El pobre Saga solo sentía una corriente fría subir por su espalda mientras pensaba: "IIIIUUUUUUGGGGHH"

--------------------------fin del recuerdo----------------------------------

Saga se estremeció mientras ponía su vaso en el fregadero.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido Kanon- ¿Cómo te mira?

- Pies como me va a mirar, ese no tiene otra mirada más que la de…

- ¿La de que!- preguntó Kanon al momento que sonreía.

- Ya sabes, esa mirada…la de…¡Esa, la que tienen los tipos como él…de…de…perdido.

- JAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía Kanon- Claro que si, que mirada querías que tuviera si no conoce la casa, JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA, mas perdido, JAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA, no podía estar, JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJA- Saga lo miró de manera aniquilante y se dirigió indignadamente hacia fuera cuando Kanon lo llamo:

- ¡Saga, no olvidas algo- Saga se sorprendió pensando "¿olvidar¡¿olvidar que!"- no olvidas ponerte algo así como una sotana; no vaya a ser que alguno de esos perdidos se te insinué, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- Saga se dio media vuelta "¡Esta vez si se paso! " muy molesto y gritando al salir del templo:

- ¡YA ME VOY!- azotando la puerta para hacerse notar.

Kanon rió un poco más "No tiene remedio", luego se puso pensativo "mirada lujuriosa, no me gusta nada, nada".

Saga subía rápidamente los escalones mientras refunfuñaba:

- No tengo porque soportar sus groserías, ni a su pervertido amiguito, yo solo quería prevenirlo, pero no, tiene que hacerse el chistosito, ya me las pagara luego¡Sotana, solo porque no me gusta como me mira no significa que sea un mojigato, pero esto si me lo voy a cobrar y muy caro por…

- ¿Qué te vas a cobrar caro?

- Si cuéntanos Saga.

Eran Aioria y Milo ambos aspirantes para caballero dorado, bajaban las escaleras cuando encontraron a Saga entre Leo y Virgo; este ultimo no estaba de humor para bromas así que contesto autoritariamente.

- ¿Qué les importa mocosos¿Por qué no van a molestar a Aioros? Y además les he dicho que para ustedes soy CABALLERO Saga, ninguno tiene porque tutearme, tengan un poco más de respeto enanos latosos.

Milo llevo sus manos hacia su nuca diciendo: No tienes porque ser tan tosco con nosotros, Aioria y yo solo nos preocupamos por ti.

- Si Saga- agrego Aiorio- No seas gruñón, Milo y yo también pensamos que no eres un mojigato- termino riendo al igual que Milo, sonrisa que ambos eliminaron de sus rostros al ver enfrente un Saga con mirada penetrante rodeado de una fuerte aura negra, parecía que inclusive había aumentado de tamaño, hablarle no había sido buena idea, NADA buena.

Shaka ( otro de los aspirantes) vio pasar a Saga rápidamente por Virgo pero ni siquiera intento saludarlo. Le había parecido ver pasar una tormenta que lanzaba chispas y rayos, para el era obvio que Saga no estaba de buen humor.

Y mientras un asustado Shaka se pegaba contra la pared más cercana, Milo y Aioria se levantaban dificultosamente de entre unos escombros muy adoloridos.

Saga llego hasta piscis sin mas contratiempos, no se había dado cuenta hasta que Mirla caballero de piscis lo llamo.

- Saga¿Vas a visitar al patriarca?

Saga volteó a verlo encontrando también a Afrodita a su lado que ni siquiera se atrevía a levantar la vista.

- Si, con tu permiso señor- dijo Saga haciendo una reverencia continuando su camino y desapareciendo.

- Vaya, siempre tan cortes- decía sonriendo Mirla- Saga es buen caballero pero me pregunto ¿Qué tendrá, parecía molesto

- Si esta mañana no lo estaba- comento distraído Afrodita.

- ¡QUE?- preguntó Mirla con sorpresa- ¿ Y TU COMO SABES ESO!- Afrodita solo sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente y trataba de decir:

- Bu-bueno…yo…yo…

Y asi el pobre Afrodita tuvo que explicarle a su maestro que había salido a "correr" muy temprano


	2. Chapter 2

Saga fue conducido a un jardincito con el que contaba el templo del Gran maestro, donde estaba este último sentado en una mesa junto con su alumno Mu, llego hasta el patriarca y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo dijo:

- Aquí estoy Gran Maestro.

- Levántate caballero de Géminis, me alegra que ya hallas llegado- dijo Shion sonriendo detrás de la mascara- creo que necesitas una buena taza de té, estas muy alterado, siéntate por favor- agregó con dulce voz señalando una de las sillas.

Fue entonces cuando Saga se calmó un poco avergonzado y tratando de explicarse dijo- Yo lo sie

- No es necesario que te disculpes, no todos los días son tranquilos, además no has hecho nada malo, solo tranquiliza un poco tu aura y disfruta del desayuno.

Shion siempre sabía como hacer sentir bien a los demás, como tratarlos y en el caso de Saga sabía apaciguarlo, esta era una de las razones por las cuales Saga lo admiraba tanto, no había duda de que el patriarca era un hombre extremadamente sabio y bondadoso.

Saga suspiro ya tranquilo, fue entonces que vio a Mu, estaba sentado frente a él, Mu inclino su cabeza en un respetuoso saludo diciendo

- Buenos días caballero de Géminis.

- Buenos días- contesto Saga pensando "vaya Mu si que es educado, así si da gusto saludar"

- Toma Saga espero que te guste, puedes agarrar lo que se te antoje de la mesa- dijo Shion dándole su taza a Saga; señalando los pastelitos y galletas.

- Gracias, pero…maestro usted ¿No piensa comer nada?- preguntó Saga.

- No, no, lo que sucede es que ya comí demasiados dulces, así mientras tu comes yo te explico porque te pedi que vinieras.

Saga afirmo con la cabeza mientras tomaba una galleta.

- Bueno, te he mandado llamar porque quiero pedirte un favor especial, se trata de Mu

Saga dirigió la mirada hacía Mu quien ligeramente apenado bajo la vista hacía su taza de té.

- Como tu bien sabes, ya le falta poco para convertirse en el caballero de la casa de aries, yo no puedo estar tiempo completo con él para resolver sus dudas y aun tiene algunas fallas tanto en la pelea como en los preceptos, así que yo quería pedirte que lo vigilaras; fueras su tutor el tiempo que le falta, si no tienes otras cosas que hacer por supuesto.

- "Ahora entiendo porque tantos pasteles" Pues yo

- Maestro- fueron interrumpidos por uno de los guardias- El caballero de acuario ha llegado de su misión y pide audiencia con usted, dice que trae un mensaje.

- Esta bien, dile que en un momento lo alcanzo y llévenlo a la sala privada- le dijo Shion al guardia que se inclino mientras decía:

- Como ordene- y luego se retiraba.

Shion suspiraba pesadamente al momento que se ponía de pie seguido por Saga y Mu.

- No es necesario que se levanten, siéntense- Ambos obedecieron y Shion se dirigió a Saga- Piensa por favor en lo que te pido.

- No es necesario maestro- interrumpió Saga- estaría encantado de ayudarlo con Mu en lo que pudiera.

- Muchas gracias Saga, solo dile cuando quieres que se presente contigo, ahora me retiro, el deber me llama; Mu obedece a Saga en todo lo que te diga porque a partir de este momento será tu tutor.

- Si maestro- contestó Mu

- Terminen de desayunar y de nuevo gracias Saga.

Saga observo a Shion marcharse con paso lento y elegante "Definitivamente es el Gran Maestro" pensó mientras lo veía desaparecer tras una puerta para después dirigir su vista hacia su nuevo alumno temporal.

Desde que Shion se había marchado Mu se quedo mirando a Saga pensando "¿Él será mi-mi tu-TUTOR¿Será muy estricto¿Y si yo no le agrado?" hasta que el susodicho lo miró, Mu se sintió intimidado y sonrió nerviosamente con la mejillas un poco sonrojadas. Saga no pudo evitar responder con una sonrisa automática y le dijo a Mu:

- Entonces Mu¿Te parece bien si mañana nos vemos en el coliseo?; hoy ya tengo cosas que hacer.

- Si ma-maestro mañana estaré ahí, pero…¿A que hora quiere que me presente?

- mmmmmmmmm, a las 9:00 de la mañana, despídeme de tu maestro y dale las gracias por el té y las galletas- dijo Saga poniéndose de pie- hasta mañana.

- Si…-dijo Mu cuando veía como Saga se alejaba- hasta mañana- termino diciendo en voz baja.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

- ¡COMO DICES¡EL MISMO CABALLERO DE GEMINIS EN PERSONA SERA Tu…Tu…, TUTOR!

- si- respondía tímidamente Mu a un Camus que lo agarraba de los hombros con una cara de exagerado asombro.

- Vaya eso es ¡GENIAL!- DECÍA Camus sin poder asimilar la noticia- ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!

No era para menos el caballero Saga se Géminis era muy respetado, incluso por los mismos caballeros de oro, eso aunado a que Mu y Camus conformaban lo que Milo llamaba el CeFOS (Club de Fans Oficial de Saga) eran razones suficientes para armar tanto escándalo; escándalo que atrajo a Shaka y Aldebaran que estaban cerca del templo de aries.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué hacen tanto relajo?- preguntó Aldebaran.

Camus volteó a verlos con los ojitos estrellados diciendo-Saga de Géminis era el TUTOR de MU- Shaka y Aldebaran se sorprendieron volteando hacia Mu, este solo se sonrojo ante las miradas.

- ¿Por qué todos estan aquí reunidos y no nos avisan?

Eran Milo y Aioria que iban de paso cuando vieron a todos en la entrada del templo.

- Hola Aioria, hola Milo- contestó Shaka- no es una reunión, lo que pasa es que Mu tendrá como tutor al caballero de Géminis.

- ¡No es una gran noticia!- agregó entusiasmado Camus.

Milo solo se golpeo la cabeza con cara de fastidio suspirando mientras Aioria comenzó a reírse, se acerco a Mu y dandole un leve codazo le dijo:

- Ya se te hizo, verdad Mu

Mu se sonrojo mucho más diciendo- Yo…solo…espero ser un buen alumno.

- ¡Claro que lo serás Mu!- lo animo Camus verdad Shaka que¿Mu es un buen alumno?

- Claro- dijo Shaka.

- Mu, si yo fuera tu no me preocuparía por ser un buen o mal alumno- interrumpió Milo- Si no por el geniecito que se carga, ese Saga es un gruñón y un abusador.

- ¡No es cierto!- defendió Camus- lo que pasa es que tu eres un igualado

- YYYYYYYYY ¿Por qué no habría de serlo, al final seremos compañeros.

-Tu lo has dicho del verbo todavía no

- No entiendo porque lo defiendes tanto- dijo Milo echándole una mirada cómplice a Aioria, este comprendió a la perfección el mensaje y agregó:

- Si Camus, cualquiera que te oyera diría que estas enamorado de Saga.

- ¿Quién esta enamora de Saga?- preguntó Aioros que iba llegando junto con Shura (ambos ya caballeros dorados).

Todos se congelaron en el acto volteando a ver hacias Aioros lentamente.

Camus sintió que su corazón iba a salírsele del cuerpo y trataba de mantenerse tranquilo, cuando la voz de Shaka se escucho.

- a caso¿Dijo usted Saga, señor.

- Claro dije SA-GA, estaban hablando de él no es cierto- soreia Aioros

- No, claro que no, es que nosotros hablabamos acerca de una chica llamada Shara.

- Si, claro es alguien qu le interesa a-a Aldebaran- completo Milo sonriendo.

- ¿Ah, Siiiiiii?- pregunto Aioros

- SI, si- contestaron todos

Aioros coloca su mano en la barbilla y añadiendo divertido continuo-mmmmmmmmmm, pensé haber escuchado el nombre de Camus¿Tu no lo escuchaste Shura?

Las manos de Camus comenzaron a sudar frió, sentía que ya no aguantaría mucho tiempo más. Shura miro fijamente a Camus cuando respondía:

- Podría jurar que lo escuhe

- ¡CANAS!- fue Mu quien rescato a su amigo, después de todo la intimidad de los miembros del club tenía que ser salvaguardada y protegida- yo creo que se confundieron, ya que la chica de la que hablábamos tiene muchas canas.

- No me están engañando¿Verdad?- pregunto Aioros

- No- respondió Mu.

Aioros sonrió diciendo- bueno, esta bien, nos retiramos, pueden seguir hablando de Shara, no voy a decirle nada; vamos Shura.

- nos vemos después chicos, por cierto Camus me saludas a tu maestro y le dices que iré a verlo mañana.

- si señor- contesto Camus mientras Aioros y Shura se retiraban; cuando ya no había moros en la costa todos suspiraron aliviados.

- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFF, si que estuvo cerca- dijo Aldebaran.

- ni lo digas, ese hermano tuyo Aioria es un chismoso- agrego Milo con los brazos cruzados.

- por cierto Camus- interrumpió Shaka- no sabía que tu maestro había regresado ya

- ¡QUUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¿¡COMO QUE YA REGRESO?.

- Bueno el caballero de capricornio dijo que le mandaba sus saludos y que iría a verlo mañana¿O no?

- Si Camus- agrego Mu- cuando estaba en el templo de mi maestro le avisaron que había llegado

Camus suspiro pesadamente- apuesto a que mañana me va tener ocupado todo el día, mejor regreso al templo de una vez- y cambiando su tono a uno alegre le dijo a su amigo- Mu en cuanto pueda vendré a verte para que me cuentes todo, nos vemos

-Espera- lo interrumpió Aldebaran- yo también me voy- y mirando a Mu- suerte Mu, adiós a todos.

Mu observo a Camus y Aldebaran hasta que los vio escaleras arriba y la voz de Shaka lo llamo:

- Oye Mu ¿Sabes a donde fue el maestro de Camus?

- si, fue a la montaña de los cinco picos

- ¿De los cinco picos?- interrumpió Aioria- me ha dicho mi hermano que ahí se encuentra el viejo maestro de Libra.

- Así es, mi maestro es buen amigo de él.

- Dicen que el viejo maestro es tan fuerte como el patriarca- añadió Milo- me gustaría conocerlo

- mi maestro dice que un día cuando ya sea caballero, me enviara a mi para que lo vea- dijo Mu

- ¡Aja, EEEEEHHH, carnerito, te aprovechas de tus influencias, pues cuando te manden a ti me pegare como chicle- dijo Milo abrazándolo, Mu no se resistió, sabía que era imposible resistirse a los abrazos de Milo; además ya estaba acostumbrado a él

- aunque tal vez prefieras que tu nuevo tutor vaya contigo- agrego Milo en su oído sin que lo escucharan ni Aioria , ni Shaka.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEE!- dijo Mu sonrojándose inmediatamente

- será mejor Mu que te cuides del bicho este- le dijo Shaka- ya empieza a obscurecer, mejor regresó a mi templo, adiós a todos

- ¡Espera Shaka!- dijo Milo soltando rápidamente a Mu- nosotros también nos vamos ya

- Adiós Mu- le dijo Aioria

- cuídate Mu- le dijo Milo con una sonrisa seductora mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Mu solo sonrió de manera nerviosa mientras se despedía de todos con la mano, "esos dos no cambiaran nunca" pensó refiriéndose a Aioria y a Milo "pobre Shaka, creo que quieren proponerle algo", entró a su templo pensando que era una suerte que Aioria y Milo nunca lo hubieran tomado como una de sus presas por alguna extraña razón.

Y era verdad Aioria y Milo jamás se le habían insinuado de "esa" manera, lo consideraban como un hermano; ya que se conocían desde pequeños y el buen Mu los había salvado de varios regaños en su niñez y hasta ultimas fechas.

Incluso a veces lo invitaban a ir con ellos en sus largas noches de parra, sabiendo que Mu no aceptaría y conformándose con abrazarlo o darle inocentes besos que lo sonrojaran como ahora mismo lo estaba al recordar las palabras de Milo "Tal vez prefieras que tu nuevo tutor vaya contigo".


	3. Chapter 3

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer este fic, solo les aviso que es el primero que hago y culaquier pedrada que me quieran hechar será bien recibida.+.+ (¡TENGAN PIEDAD!)

Saga bajo al pueblo; pues ese día le tocaba patrullar el santuario y el pueblo junto con el caballero de escorpión.

Estaba un poco nervioso ya que Paris era uno de los caballeros dorados más bellos "bello y seductor" pensó cuando ya podía verlo a unos metros recargado en una pared con la vista perdida.

- Buen día, señor- lo interrumpió Saga haciendo la acostumbrada reverencia.

Paris volteó a verlo y sonrió mientras le contestaba- buen día Saga, pero ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes porque ser tan respetuoso conmigo.

- lo se…pero…bueno la costumbre- trató de alegar Saga

- además- continuo Paris mirándolo directamente a los ojos- me haces sentir muy viejo.

- tratare de no hacerlo tanto- le dijo Saga.

- esta bien¿Quieres que empecemos?

- Claro- Ambos comenzaron a caminar entre las calles.

- ¡Por cierto!- le dijo Paris- ya me entere de que Milo te molesto de nuevo, discúlpalo por favor ese aprendiz mío es una lata pero no te preocupes te lo mandare para que lo castigues.

- bueno yo…no es necesario, la verdad yo ya estaba molesto desde antes- Saga sabía muy bien lo que era ser aprendiz, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber sido uno- y creo que ya me cobre el castigo- dijo sonriendo al recordar a los pobres Aioria y Milo con cara de susto.

Paris suspiro cansado- dime Saga¿Has ido a ver al patriarca últimamente?.

- si, fui a verlo hoy antes de venir al pueblo.

- ¿Te dio alguna orden en especial para el patrullaje?

- No, solo me llamo para encargarme a su discípulo

- ¿Te refieres al chico aprendiz de aries?- Paris lo miro sorprendido

- si- contesto Saga mientras Paras se detenía un momento con la mano en su barbilla.

- vaya ese muchacho es igual que tu de respetuoso- "¿Igual que yo?" pensó Saga. Paris lo miro y sonriéndole agrego- muy respetuoso y encantador- Saga se sonrojo sintiéndose muy nervioso y torpe al mismo tiempo, mientras Paris reiniciaba la marcha riendo discretamente, por lo visto Saga nunca dejaría de ser tan tierno.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

- Oye Shaka¿No te gustaría venir esta noche con nosotros?- preguntó Aioria con unos ojos provocativos cuando ya estaban llegando al templo de Leo.

- ¿Esta noche?- pregunto el aprendiz de Virgo tranquilamente "estos se traen algo"- ¿Para que quieren que vaya con ustedes?

- pues para divertirnos, obviamente- le contesto Aioria

- "para divertirse conmigo dirán" No se supone que ustedes dos están castigados por lo de la estatua de Efebo¿Cómo piensan salir esta noche?- alego Shaka ligeramente nervioso, pues ya estaban en el templo de Leo, un templo muuuuuuuuy vació para su gusto.

- Bueno si, todavía estamos castigados- contestó Aioria deteniéndose a la mitad del templo- pero…- comenzó a acercarse a Shaka con mirada felina.

Shaka sintió una voz melosa cerca de su oído- pero¿Quién dijo que vamos a salir del santuario?- era Milo que estaba muy pegado a el por la parte de atrás

- anda Shaka, no te hagas el inocente con nosotros- dijo Aioria

- si, nosotros te vimos el otro día cuando mirabas a Mu en el lago- agregó Milo y colocando la palma de su mano sobre la espalda de Shaka

- Y no era una mirada tierna precisamente, más bien parecía que te lo ibas a devorar- dijo Aioria al momento que acercaba su rostro para besar a Shaka este simplemente movió su cabeza hacia un lado cerrando los ojos y apartándose ágilmente de ambos camino unos pasos cerca de la salida, donde se detuvo, se giro y con una mirada intensa dijo:

- ¿A qué hora debo estar aquí?

Aioria y Milo lo miraron sorprendidos al momento, ambos pensaron que lo habían perdido, pero recuperándose inmediatamente Aioria le contesto- A las diez

Shaka sonrió seductoramente, se dio media vuelta y se alejo con paso lento diciendo- entonces no vemos al rato.

Milo se recargo sobre el hombro de Aioria y ambos vieron desaparecer a Shaka.

- lo ves- sonrió Milo- te dije que aceptaría.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Saga y Paris se aproximaron a las 12 casas, después de un día bastante tranquilo de no haber sido por un incidente en la taberna.

Ambos divisaron la casa de Aries a lo lejos y Sga no pudo evitar pensar en Mu que de seguro estaba en el templo estudiando o algo así, Paris lo distrajo diciéndole:

- hoy fue un día muy tranquilo no lo crees Saga.

- si señor- contesto Saga, Paris suspiro se sentía más viejo acad día.

- lo único emocionante fue lo del chico de la taberna.

- por cierto- lo interrumpió Saga- tome esto- le extendió una bolsita a Paris que la recibió y miro su contenido para darse cuenta de que era dinero.

- ¿Por qué me das este dinero Saga?

- es para que pague la deuda del padre del chico, no se si sea mucho dinero, pero talvez con eso baste-

Paris lo miro calidamente- no es necesario que te molestes Saga; mañana tenía pensado pagarla yo mismo

- pero…- trató de alegar Saga, aun así Paris lo detuvo

- ¡Ya se, que te parece si la pagamos entre los dos, tu pones una mitad y yo la otra

Saga sonrió- me parece bien, el chico se pondrá feliz

- si¿Sabes algo, ese muchacho me recordó a Milo- agrego Paris

- ¿A Milo?- preguntó extrañado Saga.

- si, Milo es más o menos de su edad, solo pensar que un hombre quiera abusar de chicos tan jóvenes me revuelve le estomago, me da gusto que Milo se pueda cuidar solo; porque ya me imagino que algunas personas lo seguirán sin buenas intenciones- lo ultimó lo dijo suspirando.

- sin duda alguna que si lo perseguirán, Milo es buen mozo, pero sabe cuidarse bien , él y Aioria siempre estan juntos y no son unos debiluchos- dijo Saga tratando de despreocupar a Paris que aunque no lo decía lo estaba.

Ya estaban llegando al templo de Aries, Paris miro a Saga con agradecimiento y cambiando si mirada por una picara mientras sonreía le dijo a Saga:

- acaso ¿Te escuche decir que mi alumno te parece atractivo?

Saga se puso nervioso y tratando de parecer tranquilo acelero el paso

- no, claro que no, yo…

- esta bien Saga, si el patriarca te confió a su querido alumno¿Por qué no te confiaría yo el mío?

-¿Qué!- dijo Saga procurando no levantar demasiado la voz; pues ya estaban entrando en el templo- No…yo…ja…jamás- en ese momento por su cabeza pasaron imágenes donde al inicio los protagonistas eran Milo y él, estos fueron rápidamente remplazados por su mente (más bien solo el primero fue remplazado por cierto aprendiz de cabello lila y hermosos ojos) para dar paso a Mu junto con él; ¿MU Y ÉL (SAGA), imágenes que nada tenían que ver con un maestro y su alumno, así que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.

Volteó a ver hacía donde se encontraban los aposentos del aprendiz y sin darse cuenta se detuvo con todas esas ideas en la cabeza, acción que no paso desapercibida por Paris que lo miro divertido adivinando sus pensamientos, se le acerco y en voz baja le dijo:

-Saga no me digas que tu nuevo pupilo te perece también atractivo.

Saga se congelo inmediatamente enrojeciendo aun más, luego reinicio la marcha con paso apresurado alegando-ya…ya te dije que NO; yo no, no haría nada de eso.

- pero si yo nunca dije que tu vas a hacer ALGO- Paris entrecerró los ojos sospechosamente, ya estaban en la salida del templo- ¿En que estas pensando Saga?

- Yo no estoy pensando en NADA, y…y…ya no digas tonterías.

Paris reía divertido cuando ambos comenzaban a subir las escaleras hacia Tauro.

-------Adios, tratare de actuactualizarlo lo antes posible, gracias----


	4. Chapter 4

Kanon sintió la presencia de Saga y se dirigió hacia el interior del templo, seguramente su hermano iría primero a la cocina ya que había estado todo el día fuera.

Efectivamente Saga ya estaba en la cocina sacando comida del refrigerador cuando Kanon llego alegre diciendo:

- Saga, ya estas asaltando el refrigerador, debería darte vergüenza, un "santo dorado2comiendo parado como si no tuviera modales.

- embo lammube- contesto Saga

- y encima hablas con la boca llena- Saga levanto los hombros en señal de No Me Importa, Kanon lo miro con desapruebo y cambiando el tema le preguntó- y¿Cómo estuvo tu día hoy?

Saga se paso el bocado que tenía y le contesto- bien, nada importante paso.

- ¿No fuiste a ver al patriarca?

- si, me invito un poco de té, luego tuvo que irse y baje al pueblo- dijo tratando de evitar lo concerniente a Mu.

Kanon lo miro un poco sorprendido, pues sabía que Saga tenía cierta admiración hacia el patriarca y gustaba mucho de ir a visitarlo.

- Solo eso¿No te pidió nada?

- si, me pidió que fuera el tutor de su aprendiz Mu, casi no pude platicar con el porque Icaro regreso de los 5 picos para verlo, así que se fue; después me dirigí al pueblo y junto con Paris patrullamos todos los alrededores, no paso nada interesante- hablo rápidamente rogando internamente que Kanon no le diera tanta importancia a su nuevo alumno.

- ¡QUUUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Era mucho pedir "Yo y mi bocota" pensó Saga que quiso hacerse el que la virgen le hablaba, miro a Kanon extrañado y repitiendo- Que no paso nada, aunque hubo un pleito cerca de la taberna, ahora que lo pie…

- ¡COMO QUE SERAS TUTOR DE MU Y NO PASO NADA IMPORTANTE!

Saga solo se sintió nervioso y desviando la mirada contesto- eeeeeeeeeee, si.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Saga solo suspiro derrotado.

- ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGAAAAAAAAAAAA!- Kanon llamaba burlonamente a Saga mientras lo movía.

- mmmmmmmmmmm, déjame en paz- contesto Saga tratando de taparse con sus acogedoras, dulces y calientitas cobijas.

- Saga, despierta, despierta, HERMANIIIIIIIIITOOOOOOOO

Saga se destapo molesto y le dijo- ¡QUE¿Qué es lo que quieres¡No me importa si de nuevo necesitas dinero para pagar tus apuestas!

Kanon puso cara de ofendido- eres un malagradecido, todavía de que me preocupo por ti y me tomo la molestia de venir a despertarte para que no llegues tarde, te portas arisco.

Saga miro hacia la ventana y se dio cuenta que aun estaba oscuro, regreso su vista a Kanon que sen encontraba sentado en SU cama y aventándole su almohada le dijo- ¡QUE TARDE VOY A LLEGAR SI AUN ESTA OSCURO¿Sabes a que hora tengo que ir?

- No, no lo se pero según recuerdo cuando éramos aprendices, teníamos que levantarnos muuuuuuuuuy temprano y los primeros días nuestro maestro se levantaba a la misma hora y…

Saga se acostó con pesar extendiendo sus brazos- eres un imbesil, yo tengo que estar en el coliseo a las NUEVE, osea ¡TODAVIA NO!

Al escuchar eso Kanon se sintió un poco nervioso, ahora Saga estaría de mal humor sobretodo con él, así que trato de sonreír mientras decía:

- Y que te parece si salimos a correr juntos

Saga se levanto de la cama diciendo- pues ya no puedo volverme a dormir.

Kanon solo suspiro pensando "No me va a perdonar tan fácil"

Era una linda mañana el sol ya había salido hace tiempo, faltaban 45 minutos para que dieran las nueve pero Mu ya estaba en el coliseo, lo que menos necesitaba era que lo riñeran por llegar tarde, sobretodo cuando no había podido pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

Todavía estaba nervioso, admiraba profundamente a Saga y quería darle una buena impresión, se puede decir que Mu experimento lo que uno siente cuando llega a una nueva escuela en la que siempre quiso entrar.

Lo mejor de todo es que ya solo faltaban 40 minutos.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saga ya estaba listo y como era su costumbre pulcramente arreglado mirándose al espejo, esa mañana estaba nervioso y gracias a Kanon tenía un poco de sueño, salio de su cuarto dirigiéndose a la salida y gritando: Ya me voy.

Kanon hubiera contestado algo así como "adiós señor" o "si mi capitán"; pero Saga ya estaba molesto con el así que solo dijo- Siiiiiiii.

Justo abría la puerta secreta del templo cuando se encontró con Afrodita que lo miró con ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo le dijo

- ho…hola ¿Saga?

-hola- contesto

- vine a buscar a Kanon puedes hablarle, si no es mucha molestia

Saga se dio media vuelta y gritó- ¡Kanon te buscan!- se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta y dijo- bueno yo me retiro si quieres pasa a la sala, adiós.

Y así Afrodita vió su perfecta oportunidad de manosearlo porque al mismo tiempo que Saga intentó salir, él haciéndose el despistado quiso entrar.

Resultado: Afrodita +1, casto y puro Saga 0

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¿Mu?...¿Mu?...Mu

Mu abrió los ojos de golpe encontrando de frente a Saga, se incorporo nervioso y diciendo- lo sinto yo…e…estaba esperando…y…

- esta bien Mu se ve que no dormiste muy bien, además es temprano

"¡Genial! Y yo quería darle una buena impresión" pensó Mu un tanto molesto consigo mismo por haberse descuidado por ahí del minuto 18 para las nueve, afortunadamente Saga no parecía estar ni molesto, ni ofendido- disculpeme…- solo estaba pulcramente arreglado, con unos libros en las manos- ma…maestro- y con ese porte distinguido que lo caracterizaba.

- no importa Mu

Además de su rostro comprensivo y sus ojos "NO" pensó Mu "No debo pensar de esa forma porque entonces"

- dime Mu que es lo primero que deseas hacer?- preguntó Saga sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Cómo dice?

- ¿Quieres practicar primero o prefieres que hablemos de los preceptos?

Mu lo pensó un momento para responder- quisiera practicar primero.

- esta bien- dijo Saga mientras ponía los libros en el piso y se dirigia hacía el centro del coliseo.

Mu lo siguió hasta detenerse frente a el, empezaba a sentirse más nervioso estaba a punto de pelear con el caballero de géminis y sus rodillas querían flaquear "debo concentrarme" pensó.

Saga se puso en posición de ataque y le preguntó- ¿Listo?

Mu también se puso en posición- listo

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mu ya se encontraba en su templo tranquilo después de un día de duro trabajo son su nuevo tutor. Habían estado combatiendo hasta la una y media de la tarde cuando sus estómagos ya exigían alimento urgentemente (eso aunado a que Saga noto muy pálido a Mu hizo que el primero decidiera que para el primer día de practica ya era suficiente) y a continuación le diera a Mu un "recreo" de media hora para que se bañara, se cambiara, comiera y lo esperara en su templo mientras él hacía lo mismo en el suyo (al fin y al cabo casi eran vecinos)

Luego del dichoso "recreito" Sga se presento en Aries, le pregunto varias cosas a Mu para saber cuales eran sus fallas, después le hablo un poco de la mitología, haciendo hincapié en uno que otro dios y entregándole tres libros a Mu indicándole que debía leerlos.

Al despedirse Saga le había recomendado a MU que descansara bien; pues al día siguiente se verían mucho más temprano (a las 7:00 de la mañana)

Mu estaba feliz, Saga era un maestro increíble, tal y como el lo había imaginado, no es que su maestro no fuera bueno, pero Saga era distinto, era como entrenar a lado de un compañero, de un amigo.

Al inició había estado muy nerviosos pero poco a poco había ido concentrándose en la pelea hasta olvidar por completo ese sentimiento y para el resto del día ya se sentía normal, sin temblores, ni titubeos.

Ahora más que nunca admiraba más a Saga, era muy fuerte, bien hablado, comprensivo y generoso.

Su maestro había elegido muy bien a su tutor (¡Que bien lo conocía!); con estos pensamientos Mu se disponía a comenzar su lectura y tan distraído estaba que comenzó a sonreír mientras acariciaba la pasta de uno de los libros que Saga le había dado, sin percatarse de que alguien lo observaba sonriendo y recargado en una columna.

- y bien- lo distrajo una voz- ¿Cómo te fue con el caballero de géminis?

Mu sonrió contento y respondió- muy bien Aioria, es un buen maestro.

Aioria lo miró sorprendido y sentándose a su lado sin dejar de mirarlo le pregunto- ¿No es muy estricto?

Mu movió la cabeza en negativa y agregando ilusionado dijo- claro que no, él es muy tranquilo, además es muy fuerte sus técnicas son perfectas, muy poderosas, sabe un montón de historia, dice los preceptos como si fueran su nombre, no titubea al hablar, es muy flexible casi no me exige, y ahora que lo pienso nunca me regaño, ni me llamo la atención, es una persona agradable.

Aioria se sorprendió más al oír a Mu hablar así, pero cuando termino dijo picadamente- y taaaaaaan atractivo

- ¿Que?

- Mu, acaso no te parece guapo

- pues…ya que lo mencionas…- Mu comenzó a sonrojarse

- jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, Mu cualquiera que te oiga hablar así de él pensara que estas enamorado.

- ¿E…ena…morado?- estaba ya muy rojo, Aioria se acerco más a la cara de Mu mirando sus ojos

- ¿Te gusta Saga verdad?

- ¿A MI!

- claro que a ti

Mu ya estaba de todos los colores y con la cabeza hecha un lio cuando sintió la mano de Aioria en su hombro.

- no te preocupes, no le diré a nadie si no quieres, pero no tiene nada de malo que te guste ¿Sabes?

- pero aun no he dicho que si me gusta

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, ya entiendo, no solo te gusta¡TE ENCANTA!

- pero, si es mi TUTOR.

- y eso que tiene

Mu estaba a punto de alegar algo en su defensa cuando sintió el cosmos de Milo aproximándose (no sería nada bueno).

- HOLA chico

- hola bicho¿Te quito ya tu maestro el castigo?- pregunto Aioria.

Milo suspiro pesadamente diciendo- bueno fuera, creo que estaré castigado hasta dentro de 3 meses.

- tres meses¿Por qué tanto?

- eeeeeeeees que ayer noto mi ausencia en la noche, je, je, je, je, pero en fin- miro a Mu y le preguntó- dime Mu ¿Sabes si el caballero de géminis esta en su templo?

- pues…- Mu estaba apunto de contestar cuando Milo lo interrumpió señalando su rostro

- ¿Qué es ESO?

- ¿Qué es que?- pregunto confundido Mu

Milo entrecerró los ojos y dijo- Ese brillo en tus ojos

Mu se tomo una mejilla poniéndose multicolor- ¿Brillo en mi?

Aioria sabía que Milo estaba jugando pero Mu era tan fácil de leer, no solo era una hoja en blanco, era más bien una representación completa de lo que pasaba por su cabeza; así que pensó en ayudarlo un poco y dijo- Hace un rato le estaba contando lo que paso anoche.

Milo lo miro sorprendido y dijo- ¡ Le contaste lo de Shaka!

- O.O

- esa parte la había omitido- Aioria lo recrimino con la mirada.

- ¿Shaka?- ya no había un Mu multicolor si no uno fantasmagórico, completamente en shock y blanco

- bueno ahora ya lo sabes¿No Mu?

- ¿Mu?

Aioria solo sonrió divertido pensando "Nunca cambia, pobre Mu", este ultimo solo miro a sus compañeros y dijo- en realidad no necesito que me cuentes nada.

- por cierto- Milo quiso cambiar de tema- ¿Cómo te fue con el santo de géminis?- mala pregunta Mu comenzó a sentirse nervioso otra vez.

- bi…bien

- ¿Solo bien?

- si

Milo lo miro con grandes ojos y preguntando inquisidoramente- ¿Y que paso cuando vino a tu templo, es mas ¿Por qué se tardo tanto aquí adentro?- Aioria suspiro resignado, ahora si el tomatito a su lado no tenía salvación.

- déjame adivinar- continuo Milo deduciendo entre líneas los gestos de Mu.

-----Minutos más tarde

- ya les he dicho que es mi tutor, solo mi TUTOR y es mayor. (el carnerito quería hacerse pasar por santo)

-y que importa, Afrodita se acuesta con su hermano.

- Afrodita se acuesta con todos.

- pero si te gusta

- no he dicho que me gusta

- tampoco has dicho que no

- ¡Ya cállense, solo me están confundiendo

- más que él

- mas que todos

- no te preocupes te ayudaremos.

- ¿A que?

- a conquistarlo.

- no quiero

- ¿Quieres hacerlo tu solo?

- NO

- Eso es un "Si, ayúdenme"

Multicolor suspiro derrotado y cansado diciendo- Lo pensare.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han mandado un review y aunque no me lo hayan mandado les doy las gracias por leer mific, estoy muy alagada por sus comentarios y espero subir más capitulos pronto.(porque soy viciosa del yaoi).


	5. Chapter 5

Kanon estaba aburrido, hacía un rato que afrodita se había marchado y desde esas dos largas horas no se había levantado del sillón. "Si tan solo estuviera Saga" pensó, por lo general los días como esos Saga lo "obligaba" a practicar para estar en forma.

Siempre era mejor tener a su hermano para molestarlo que un templo vació, viejo y aburrido. Por lo menos Afrodita lo había entretenido la mayor parte del tiempo "Si a eso se le llama entretenimiento " pensó riendo y recordando escenas perversas de lo que junto con Afrodita había protagonizado en el piso de la sala, sin olvidarse que Saga como a eso del 20 para las dos casi los encuentra platicando y desnudos para variar; fue entonces que recordó algo curioso mientras comían los dos en la cocina esperando a que Saga saliera del baño.

----------Recuerdo-------------------------------------------------

Afrodita sonrió alegre antes de tomar un poco de la sopa que había ayudado a preparar.

Kanon le devolvía la sonrisa diciendo- un poco más y nos descubre de nuevo¿Verdad?- Afrodita solo movió la cabeza confirmando las palabras de Kanon y agrego:

- No sabía que fueras tan diestro en el arte de vestirte.

- ya ves es una más de mis cualidades- presumió Kanon al momento que por debajo de la mesa acariciaba la rodilla de Afrodita cariñosamente.

- ¡ AAAAAAAAAAAAAYYY¡NO!- gritó de pronto Afrodita.

- ¿Qué?

- E…e…es que se…se…me olvido

- ¿Qué cosa?

- olvide ponerme la ropa interior- dijo con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente.

- ¡QUEEEEEE!- gritó Kanon al momento de levantarse como resorte de su silla.

- voy por ella- dijo Afrodita apresurado y prácticamente con un pie fuera de la cocina.

Kanon lo perdió de vista y momentos después entro Saga preguntando- ¿Pasa algo Kanon?

- no, no pasa nada¿Por qué?

- escuche que gritaste y…- se acerco a Kanon en plan de secreto y con voz muy baja dijo- ese Afrodita esta muy extraño en la sala, creo que busca algo.

- AAA si, si, es que parece que perdió un encargo de su maestro- dijo

Kanon tomando asiento muy tranquilo.

Saga lo miro extrañado diciendo- ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo a buscar, creo que hay que hacerlo- Saga iba a caminar hacía la sala pero Kanon lo detuvo.

- ¡NOO!...es que…se trata de algo secreto y si vemos lo que le encargaron lo regañaran.

- AAAAAAh- bueno en ese caso voy a comer.

Kanon sonrió a Saga en plan de todo esta bien cuando desde la sala se oyó la voz de Afrodita- KANON- el aludido se puso de pie sin dejar de sonreír para ir a la sala , pero diciéndole antes a Saga

- en seguida regreso.

Acto seguido en la sala dos hombre hablaban en secreto tratando de no armar escándalo

- ¡HABLAS EN SERIO!

- sshhhhhh, si

- ¿COMO

- sshhhhhhh

- ¿Cómo que la perdiste! (para quien no este enterado Afrodita usaba una bella trusa color negro de su colección otoño-invierno)

- no la encuentro por ninguna parte

- estas seguro que la buscaste bien

- por todos lados

- ¿Y no la encontraste?

- ¿Estarías aquí si lo hubiera hecho?

- esta bien, esta bien , la buscamos en cuánto Saga se vaya de nuevo

- bueno…pero

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Podrías prestarme tú una prenda¿Por favor?

-------------Fin del recuerdo------------------------------------------

"Uff" y todo para que la dichosa "prenda de vestir" no apareciera por ningún lado, después de que Saga se había marchado de nuevo; Kanon y Afrodita buscaron por todos los rincones sin obtener nada a cambio. En eso pensaba Kanon cuando escucho la puerta abrirse, cuando su mirada se poso hacía ella encontró a Saga "Por fin", se levanto muy contento y comenzó a hacerle preguntas de su día:

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy¿Y el alumno del patriarca¿Es muy rebelde¿Es muy burro¿Te llevaste bien con él?; parece muy inocente¿Te aburriste?; yo si me aburrí¿Te puedo acompañar un día¿Puedo ayudarte¿SIII?

En cuanto Saga escucho la letanía de Kanon sintió ganas de salir por donde había entrando, pero se limitó a pegarse a la pared más cercana y mirarlo con sorpresa, "Estaba aburrido" pensó y contestó nervioso:

- lo pensare.

- pero Saga aun no me contestas nada, no te quedes ahí pegado a la pared como mosca¡Ven!- Kanon tomo a Saga del brazo y lo jalo (arrastro) hasta la cocina mientras continuaba diciendo- me lo contaras todo, en lo que cenas¿Por qué me imagino que vas a cenar?- afirmación- entonces dime¿Cómo es tu nuevo pupilo?- Kanon se sentó en la mesa mirando ansioso a Saga, necesitaba saber como era Mu y que pensaba se hermano de él.

- pues- contesto Saga- será muy buen caballero.

A Kanon casi se le cae la mandíbula con ese comentario "¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa", inspiro profundamente cuando Saga sacaba algunas cosas del refrigerador- ¿Y?- preguntó el primero.

- ¿Cómo que YYY?- Saga miró a un Kanon que lo veía de manera sería esperando una opinión mucho más detallada de Mu- Bueno- continuó Saga- es una persona estrafalaria¿Sabes, tiene el tatuaje de su equipo favorito de fútbol en su muñeca y un póster gigante de Atenea en su cuarto, y no me lo vas a creer pero me contó que se po

- ¡Ya, ya, es suficiente!- gritó Kanon- ¿Vas a decirme como es si o no?

- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, esta bien, no tienes porque molestarte solo jugaba, pero que quieres que te diga de él si apenas lo conozco.

- tu primera impresión.

Saga se tomo unos segundos para pensar- mmmm…por lo que vi hoy es una persona muy responsable, muy puntual, estoy seguro de que el patriarca esta muy orgullo de él; hoy hubo momentos en que me sentía como si estuviera con su maestro, es amable y me agrada su presencia, creo que se esforzó mucho para darme gusto a todo lo que yo le pedí, en fin parece buen alumno- Saga tomó asiento y comenzó a comer.

Kanon se sorprendió con aquella respuesta era sencillo adivinar que Mu le había dado una buenísima primera impresión a Saga. Desde siempre Kanon solo había escuchado comentarios parecidos de su hermano cuando hablaba del "sabio y generoso" patriarca, el ídolo de Saga, así que le preguntó a su hermano- ¿No será que te cayo bien por ser el alumno del patriarca?

- no- contesto inmediatamente Saga- son muy diferentes.

- pero…- Kanon empezaba a confundirse- no dices que su presencia es como la su maestro.

- no me refería a eso, si no que con pocas personas me siento tan a gusto, el patriarca es una de ellas.

- Y ¿Quiénes son la demás?

- pues por ejemplo el caballero de Sagitario, el caballero de Tauro, mmmmm¡TU!

- ¿YO!

- bueno solo algunas veces- dijo Saga tratando de molestar a Kanon que lo miro con cara de pocos amigos y agregó

- ya entiendo pero dime…- puso ojos de cachorrito anhelante- ¿Me dejaras ir mañana contigo?

- ¡QUEEEE, pero ¿Para que quieres venir?

- para no estar solo todo el día.

- Si no estuviste solo¿Qué Afrodita no estuvo contigo?

- mañana no podrá venir y me aburriré mucho¿SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¿Puedo ir?

- no lo se- a Saga no le gustaba la idea de llevar a un chaperon que encima de todo era una lata.

- ¿Por qué no quieres que vaya, acaso ¿Quieres estar a solas con Mu?

- ¡Claro que NO!

- entonces deja que te acompañe.

Saga estaba a punto de contestar cuando tocaron a la puerta. Vio su oportunidad para escapar así que se levantó antes que Kanon y se dirigió a la puerta para encontrar a uno de los mensajeros con una carta que venia del patriarca

Saga la recibió, despidió al mensajero, para después abrir la carta y leer unas cuantas líneas con ordenes precisas de que Kanon se presentara cuanto antes con el gran maestro (patriarca), "Ni hablar" pensó sin darse cuanta que al que llamaban no era a él sino a Kanon repaso mentalmente el contenido de la carta y de pronto "¿KANON!", una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al momento que llamaba a su hermano- KKAAAAAAAAAANNOOOOOON- algo le decía que se había salvado de llevarlo para el día siguiente.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pasaron 5 tranquilos días para Saga y Mu, pues afortunadamente para el primero el patriarca le había dado una misión especial a Kanon; así que no regresaría hasta dentro de 4 días más, mientras que Mu se había salvado de los comentarios de Aioria y Milo porque ambos habían sido castigados nuevamente pero esta vez por Aioros.

Todo parecía marchar de maravilla, ambos (sobre todo Mu) ya se sentían más tranquilos y en confianza, además de que su relación era estrictamente de maestro y alumno (para alivió de Saga, que por cierto no le duraría mucho)

Ese día terminaron horas antes con las clases de los preceptos ya que Mu era muy aplicado (por no decir ñoño) y Saga estaba tan complacido que le dijo:

- Mu, creo que por hoy fue suficiente de los preceptos, como avanzas tan rápido¿Qué te parece si te dejo el resto del día libre?

- pues muchas gracias.

- no, bien merecido te tienes éste descanso, si sigues así muy pronto no me necesitaras mas.

Mu no se sintió a gusto con ese comentario ya que disfrutaba de la compañía de su tutor, así que dijo- yo pienso, que aun me falta mucho.

- claro que no, en menos de lo que pienses ya estarás siendo el nuevo caballero de Aries.

- caballero- repitió Mu pensativo

- si y entonces seremos compañeros¿Qué te parece?- dijo Saga entusiasmado.

Aquellas palabras alegraron, instantáneamente a Mu quien contesto con una sonrisa- entonces será genial.

Saga le devolvió la sonrisa con gusto, era una especie de reflejo; si Mu sonreía él también- Dime Mu¿Qué piensas hacer cuando consigas la armadura de Aries?

- Bueno yo aun no estoy seguro de poder conseguirla, así que no he pensado que haré después si paso la prueba.

Saga lo miro sorprendido y recordó que cuando el hizo su prueba para ganar la armadura de géminis estaba muy inseguro, de hecho llegó a pensar que no seria caballero.

- ¿En ese caso que te parece si hacemos un trato?- le preguntó Saga

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Mira, si consigues la armadura de Aries no reunimos a festejarlo y te invitare lo que se te antoje de comer¿Qué dices?

- ¡Claro que si, me encantaría, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo del santuario.

Fue en ese momento que las cosas empezaron a cambiar.

Saga le preguntó asombrado- ¿Mucho tiempo¿A caso no has salido con los demás aprendices?

- No, no salgo con ellos desde hace más de 3 años.

- ¡TRES AÑOS!- Saga comenzó a preocuparse- dime¿Es el patriarca quien te tiene prohibido salir?

- No, el no me ha prohibido nunca salir, pero se que no le agrada que salga de aquí con los demás.

- ¿Por qué no le gusta?- Saga estaba mas extrañado cada vez.

- Bu...bueno es que- Mu no sabía como explicar aquello- es que él jamás me ha dicho nada, pero…pero en una ocasión cuando baje al pueblo con los demás, hubo un problema y mi maestro se entero y…y no le agrado mucho eso.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?- Saga quería averiguar todo lo que había pasado.

"Yo y mi bocota", pensó Mu, su maestro ya le había advertido que debería ser muy discreto y sobre todo cuidadoso al hablar, ahora no sabía como zafarse de los ojos que lo miraban confundidos e inquisidores, además a Saga no quería mentirle, si esos ojos fueran sido de cualquier otra persona, hubiera contestado una simple mentira como lo había hecho en ese tiempo con los demás.

- pues…un problemas de copas, digamos que ese día se me pasaron un poco.

- ¿Qué!- Saga comenzó a reír ya mucho mas calmado- ¡De copas, JA, JA, JA ,JA ,JA, JA

Mu se sorprendió al escuchar a Saga reír, nunca lo había visto reír, pero lucia muy bien, además dejó de sentirse presionado, después de todo no le había dicho nada que no fuera cierto.

Saga lo miro divertido- no te imagino en ese estado-ahora fue Saga quien sonrió generando un nuevo arco reflejo.

- bueno y por esa razón prefiero no bajar con los otros- agregó Mu

- ya veo, pero aun así no creo que fuera para tanto, Kanon hace eso muy seguido y a pesar de que lo regaño, continua bajando al pueblo.

- yo solo quiero ganar mi armadura.

- entonces esta dicho, cuando la consigas, celebraremos y saldaras del santuario- Saga se puso de pie, miro alegremente a Mu- y no te preocupes, si se te pasan las copas, no le diré al patriarca será un secreto entre tu y yo.

Mu movió su cabeza afirmando contento.


	6. Chapter 6

- ¿Y bien?

- y bien¿Qué?- preguntó Mu

- ¿Le vas a aventar el calzón a Saga, si o no? (Sin saber que los que si aventaban los calzones eran otros: Afrodita y Kanon)- Mu le lanzó una mirada nada amigable a Milo- ¿Por qué me miras así?

- en primer lugar yo no soy tan vulgar y en segundo a mi me agradan las cosas tal cual están ahora.

- ¡Pero Mu!- alegaba Milo- ¿Por qué te vas a conformar con unas cuantas monedas cuando puedes tener el premio mayor?

- ¡Y mira que premio!- comentó Aioria que estaba sentado junto con

Mu en la pequeña mesita de la cocina del templo de Aries.

Llevaban poco más de 40 minutos tratando de convencer al carnerito de que hiciera su luchita, pero este (ya más tranquilo) se negaba rotundamente a terminar aquella bonita relación que tenía con su tutor solo porque sus hormonas se alocaran de repente y sin olvidar el "otro" asunto.

- ¿Qué dices?- preguntó inmediatamente Mu

- bueno, pese a lo que pese, el caballero de Géminis no deja de ser uno de los caballeros más tractivos, no solo lo digo yo, verdad Milo que Afrodita ¡Nos ha dicho una de cosas de él!.

- ¡UUUFF¿¡Que si nos ha dicho?

- ¿Qué les ha dicho de él?- preguntó Mu preocupado y con un tono que denotaba celos.

Y al parecer el fruto de sus esfuerzos por fin empezaba salir a flote.

- pues…no sería bueno repetirte todo lo que dice de él, pero se nota que le trae muchas ganas- contesto Aioria.

- ¡ÉL¡GANAS!

- y no es que queramos alarmarte Mu, pero el mismo Afrodita nos contó que incluso a comprobado personalmente lo bien formado que esta el cuerpo de TU MAESTRO.

- ¡QUUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

- sin olvidar que Afrodita tiene lo suyo.

Mu se puso de pie golpeando su mesa con las manos- ¡ESE, ESE ZORRO!

¡BINGO! Habían dado en el blanco, ahora si Mu no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡A NO, ESO SI QUE NO, ESE AFROTITA NO LO VA A TENER NUNCA!

- así se habla Mu

- bien dicho.

- por favor- dijo Mu mirando a Aioria seriamente- díganme que tengo que hacer.

------------15 minutos después.-----------------

-¡NO!

- pero Mu

- he dicho que no lo voy a hacer

- ¿Por qué no?

- porque entonces se daría cuenta de que me gusta- Aioria y Milo cayeron de bruces en el piso "¡Era el colmo!", Milo se puso de pie y dijo regañando a Mu:

- ¡ESE ES EL OBJETIVO¡¿Cómo pretendes que se fije en ti, si no te ve interesado en él!

- pues…

- a caso quieres que Afrodita te gane- esta vez hablo Aioria.

- No.

- entonces haz lo que te decimos.

- pero…yo…voy a parecer un tonto.

- ¿El caballero de géminis no lo vale?

- …

- lo ves, si te gusta tienes que esmerarte por conseguir su atención.

- eso es muy humillante.

- todas las cosas que deseamos tienen un precio y hay que pagarlo.

- si Mu no seas exagerado.

-…- en realidad Mu no solo estaba preocupado por que Saga se enterara de sus sentimientos, si no también su querido maestro, porque con todas a quellas propuestas¿Quién en el santuario no se iba a enterar?

- entonces lo vas a hacer¿Si o no?.

-…

- ¿Mu?

- si, si, ya saben que si.

- perfecto ya vas a ver que dentro de poco Saga será todo tuyo- Mu solo se sonrojo.

- en ese caso aplicaremos la táctica No. 1

- ¿Cuál es la táctica numero 1?

- "_Cae sumisamente en sus brazos"_- Mu tan solo se limitó a rodar sus ojos hacia arriba, estaba hecho que haría el ridículo.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAYY, Mu no pongas esa cara, va a funcionar muy bien, es más incluso lo vamos a practicar- le dijo Aioria al momento que se puso de pie y jalo del brazo a Mu hasta la salida del templo mientras Mu solo rezongaba.

- ¿Ahora?

- claro que si, de esa manera no tendrás excusa para decir que no lo hiciste porque no sabias como- contesto Aioria con una gran sonrisa.

- el punto Mu es que parezca que no lo haces apropósito- acotó Milo.

- Es demasiado obvio.

- No, no lo es, mira hay dos modalidades para que esta táctica funcione; una es la individual y la otra es acompañada.

Mu tan solo suspiro esperando que la explicación continuara.

- es más difícil la individual; porque se necesita talento para poder ejecutarla correctamente.

- ¿Talento¡Que talento se va a necesitar para hacer de cuenta que me voy a caer!

- claro, dices eso porque no lo has hecho nunca.

- si, por eso es mejor que la jugada la hagamos acompañada, así Milo o yo estaremos para asesorarte y ayudarte.

- ¡Empujarme contra él no es una gran tarea!

- ¿Individual o acompañada?.

-……………- Milo y Aioria miraron a Mu inquisidoramente esperando su respuesta- de acuerdo, de acuerdo, prefiero la individual- los otros dos sonrieron satisfechos, acto seguido comenzaron a mostrarle lo que llamaban la técnica _"Cae en sus brazos"_, donde Aioria (supuesto Saga) agarraba a un supuesto Mu (Milo) que por poco y cae al piso de tan desatento que es.

Mu no estaba ni un poquito convencido de que todo ese numerito tan falso fuera a funcionar, así que Milo le pregunto- ¿Qué pasa Mu?

- La verdad no creo que vaya a funcionar.

- AAAAAAAAAAAA ya entiendo, quieres una demostración en vivo y a todo color¿Verdad?.

- ¿Qué te parece si la hacemos ahora?- preguntó Aioria a Milo, mirando hacía las escaleras que iban para Tauro.

- ¿Pero con quien?- le pregunto Milo sin entender.

- Con la persona que viene bajando las escaleras hacía acá.

- ¿Quién!- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Mu y Milo al momento que curiosos veían bajar a un tranquilo Camus por las escaleras.

- perfecto ahora vas a ver Mu como lo debes hacer.

- mejor me enseñan luego, no quiero que molesten a Camus.

- no le vamos a hacer nada, solo queremos mostrarte.

- pero él es mi amigo.

- nosotros también, así que no digas nada¿Quién lo va hacer?- tranquilizo Milo.

- Safo con chile y ajo- dijo repentinamente Aioria.

- ¿Qué, espera yo apenas estaba preguntado.

- ¡Bromeas, ese de allá es Camus y yo no quiero hacerlo.

- ¡Aioria, eso no es justo, me agarraste de sorpresa.

- deja de llorar y prepárate porque ya esta cerca.

- ni hablar en ese caso voy yo- dijo Milo alzando la voz para que Camus que ya estaba entrando al templo pudiera escucharlo mientras él se dirigía "casualmente" a la salida del templo.

- ¡Espera Milo!- Mu trató de evitar todo aquello pero la mano de Aioria lo detuvo.

Y mientras Milo decía algo así como "No me tardo", el "pobre" dio el mal paso y hubiera caído al piso de no ser porque "casualmente" Camus iba llegando y más por reflejo que por otra coda alcanzo a sostener a su compañero, quedando el rostro de ambos muy, pero muy peligrosamente cerca.

Mu y Aioria miraron impactados la escena como en cámara lenta, incluso de haber podido ambos hubieran roto el pequeño silencio con aplausos, esa actuación de Milo había sido en una palabra magistral.

Milo por su parte jamás había estado tan cerca del chico francés, que para sus gustos pensó no estaba nada, pero nada mal, así que sonrió provocadoramente.

Aioria reaccionando fue hacia donde Milo y dijo "preocupado"- estas bien.

Camus soltó por fin al "despistado" ese diciendo- mejor será que te fijes como caminas.

- si, si, muchas gracias- decía un satisfecho Milo que miraba contento a Aioria.

Mu tan solo se limito a cubrirse los ojos con una mano suspirando aliviado de que Camus estuviera "ileso" y que la demostración hubiera terminado.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Saga aun continuaba riéndose, mientras barría su sala, "¡Borracho!", cada vez que trataba de pensar en Mu borracho, no podía evitar empezar a reír, hubiera pagado lo que fuera con tal de haberlo visto aquella vez, en esos pensamientos andaba cuando escucho que tocaban la puerta, así que dejo la escoba aun lado para caminar lentamente hacía la entrada. Todavía tenía una sonrisa cuando llego hasta ella, tomó con la mano la chapa y abrió la puerta.

El pobre Saga no tubo ni tiempo de abrir completamente la puerta cuando, de pronto, algún desconocido le gritaba.

- ¡KKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNOOOOOOOOON!- al momento que se disparaba a sus brazos y sin darle siquiera oportunidad de gritar tomaba sus labios con otros muy ansiosos.

Saga no lo podía creer. Afrodita estaba encima de él, besándola apasionadamente en el piso, lo peor del caso es que el muchachito impulsivo no besaba nada mal, al contrario, lo hacía tan bien que por un momento Saga o mejor dicho sus atarantados labios comenzaron a responder aquel beso.

Tan impresionado estaba que su mente empezó a divagar recordando viejos tiempos, porque esa no era la primera vez que lo besaban; antes de convertirse en caballero esa persona lo hacía muy seguido, a escondidas de los demás, sus besos eran tan dulces que Saga terminaba siempre aceptándolos y ansiando por que aquella persona regresara una vez más.

En eso estaba su cabeza cuando unas traviesas manos que lo acariciaban bajo la ropa y el contoneo del impulsivo joven l regresaron brevemente a la realidad, donde ÉL SAGA de géminis (NO JANON) estaba en el piso con un seductor AFRODITA (novio, amante o lo que fuera de su hermano).

Tomo los hombros de Afrodita y sin decir "agua va" lo aventó con fuerza para quitárselo de encima mientras decía:

- ¡ES QUE NO SOY KANON!

Afrodita que no tenia la culpa de lo había pasado fue a darse un sentón en el suelo por la bruteza de Saga y recuperándose del golpe miro al otro sorprendido diciendo:

- ¡SAAAGAAAA?- ahora si que había regado el tepache, así que empezó a ponerse muy nervioso y desviando la mirada trato de explicar- ¡Per…perdóname, yo…pen…pensé qqq…que era Kanon yo…yo creí que tu…tu…estabas con Mu…a esta hora.

- pero si Kanon no esta desde hace 5 días.

- ¿QUEEEE¡¿NO ESTA!- dijo Afrodita mirando de nuevo a Saga- No me dijo que saldría.

- ¡NO TE LO DIJO!

- No

Saga comenzó a mal decir a Kanon internamente con una rica variedad de insultos y añadió- bueno, de milagro yo lo sé porque vivo con él.

- lo…lo siento mucho, en serio no sabía que reas tu- dijo apenado (muy apenado) Afrodita.

A Saga le pareció que Afrodita en verdad era sincero y que todo eso no había sido más que un error, así que dijo poniéndose de pie- No te preocupes, solo fue un pequeño accidente, además tienes razón yo a esta hora siempre estoy con Mu, solo que el día de hoy terminamos antes.

- AAAAAAAAA ya veo- Afrodita también se había levantado mientras se sobaba sus preciosas y adoloridas asentaderas- tienes razón fue un accidente, aún así discúlpame por todo y sera mejor que venga luego cuando Kanon ya este aquí.

- Si, si, yo le diré que viniste a buscarlo y no te preocupes por nada- Decía aliviado Saga al momento que Afrodita salía por la puerta sin que el primero se percatara que llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, muy satisfecho por los resultados del día de hoy:

Afrodita +2, excasto y puro Saga -1.

------------------------Y hasta aquí llega este capítulo, ese Saga tmbién tiene cola que le pisen, muchas gracias y hasta proto.


	7. Chapter 7

El día estaba sencillamente hermoso, el sol brillaba calidamente y en el cielo se podían ver diversas figuras que se formaban con las nubes, mientras que el dulce sonido del agua corriendo arrullaba al aprendiz que se encontraba profundamente dormido a la sombra se uno de los árboles.

Todo se encontraba en una equilibrada quietud, que fue interrumpida por otro de los aprendices, el cual al darse cuenta de donde estaba su compañero sonrió complacido de haberlo encontrado por fin.

Se acerco poco a poco, se arrodillo frente a él, le quito uno que otro cabello para poder apreciar el bello rostro de aquel y planto un beso suave en sus labios con el objetivo de despertarlo.

Acción que funciono inmediatamente.

- ¿Afrodita?- dijo con los ojos entrecerrados y la voz adormilada.

Afrodita sonrió dulcemente mientras tomaba la mejilla del dormilón diciéndole- despierta flojo, tu novia y yo te hemos estado buscando desde hace un rato.

- ¿Novia?- pregunto confundido.

- claro, Aioria¿Todavía andan juntos o no?

- ya te he dicho que él y yo no somos novios- reprocho Milo al momento que se incorporaba- somos A-MI-GOS.

- y yo ya te he dicho que los "amigos" no hacen lo que ustedes dos- recordó Afrodita.

- bueno eso tómalo como un bonus extra- dijo Milo sonriendo mientras le ofrecía su mano a Afrodita para que se pusiera de pie y con semblante serio le preguntó- y dime¿Para que me buscaban?

- tengo algo que contarles , vamos apúrate, Aioria debe estar por allá.

-----------Unos minutos después-----------------

Tanto Aioria como Milo miraban asombrados a un victorioso Afrodita.

- no, no es verdad- alegó Milo.

- claro que si, él me correspondió y debo agregar que besa muy bien

- no te creo- continúo Milo.

- de acuerdo- dijo Afrodita.

- no voy a caer.

- bueno, allá tu.

Milo y Aioria se miraron mutuamente, estaba claro que Afrodita se decía la verdad, lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que esta vez decía las cosas muy enserio y entonces Mu…¡MU!

-¡Pero Afrodita!- Aioria lo tomo por lo hombros mirándolo duramente- ¡Y KANON¿Qué harás si Kanon se entera¡Dices que él si te aviso que no iba a estar estos días!

- No creo que se entere, además si se entera le diré que me confundí y que pensé que ya había regresado - contesto cínicamente el aprendiz de Phycis

Aioria lo miro alarmado- no esta bien que te metas con su hermano, no te conviene¿Verdad Milo?.

- ¡CIERTO!- los ojos de Milo brillaban con determinación- ¡Es peligroso!

- ¿Y a ustedes que le pasa?- Afrodita también los conocía lo suficiente (no en vano los había acompañado varias veces a las largas noches de parra) para adivinar que traían algo entre manos

Y en realidad tenía toda la razón de su parte, ya que no solo Milo, si no también Aioria habían tenido al mismo tiempo más de un amante de la misma familia, incluso hubo una temporada en la que el segundo de ellos andaba con la hija, la madre y el primo de una familia del pueblo (obviamente, esa aventurilla no había terminado nada bien, cuando los involucrados con el joven en cuestión se dieron cuenta), así que era extraño escuchar esas palabras de sus amigos que eran tan güilos como él.

Aioria tomo sus manos juntándolas y con ojos que destellaban fuego continuó- no te preocupes, NOSOTROS te cuidaremos para que nada malo te pase- cerro los ojos y respiro hondamente como para darse valor por la difícil tarea auto impuesta que tenía que llevar acabo (o para no comenzar a reír frente a Afrodita- Será mejor que ya no veas a Saga, te cuidaremos hasta que Kanon regrese y te des cuenta de a quien quieres en realidad¿Vedad Milo?

- ¿QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEE!- Afrodita no lo podía creer.

- ¡CLARO QUE SIII!- contestó Milo cuando ponía su mano en el hombro de Afrodita en señal de apoyo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Mu se encontraba en sus 30 (ahora 40) minutos de descanso y estaba tomando un reconfortable baño cuando recordó todo eso de la técnica _"Tropieza como un tonto"_.

- ¡Que tontería!- dijo en voz alta mientras enjabonaba su cuerpo- solo voy a hacer el ridículo; ¿Qué va a pensar él de todo esto?- en su mente comenzó a recrear todo ese plan tan embarazoso, lo peor del caso es que esa misma mañana había intentado hacerlo sin atreverse siquiera a dar un paso y con el corazón latiendo tan fuerte.

"Voy a quedar como estupido" pensó mientras tomaba su jicarita para echarse agua (ya que los pobres santos se bañaban a mentadas de madre; sin regadera)- NO, no, no, y NO¡NO lo voy a hacer!- dijo hablando otra vez en voz alta, tenía pensado continuar (con uno que otro insulto para sus celestinas) cuando la voz de alguien lo llamo.

- ¿MU, estas ahí, MUUUUU

Mu asomo la cabeza por la puerta del baño y grito- ¡Estoy ocupado¿Quién es?

- soy yo Shaka- se escucho un grito que venía de afuera

- ¡Ya vooooooooy, espera- Mu cerro la puerta del baño y tomo su toalla para empezar a secarse "¿Shaka¿Qué querra?.

Cuando al fin estuvo vestido y presentable salio de cuarto (aproximadamente 5 minutos después) e inmediatamente se encontró con Shaka que lo saludo con una sonrisa.

- Hola Mu¿Cómo estas?

- Muy bien Shaka, dime ¿Qué se te ofrece?.

- perdona que te moleste, solo venía a entregarte esta carta, es para tu maestro, por favor dásela cuando lo veas- dijo Shaka entregándole un bonito sobre que olía muy rico.

- Así lo haré Shaka- Mu la tomo en sus manos y se la acerco a la nariz para percibir mejor aquél dulce aroma- mmmmmmmm, huele muy bien.

- ¿Tu crees?- preguntó Shaka.

- si- Shaka incremento la sonrisa- ¿Qué piensas hacer en estos momentos Mu?- le preguntó de repente Shaka.

- pues…tengo pensado comer¿Quieres un poco?.

- ¡Claro, me encantaría- Shaka parecía estar muy feliz.

- En ese caso vamos a la cocina- le dijo Mu mientras se dirigía hacía la dichosa habitación. Shaka lo siguió con la mirada y mientras caminaba detrás de Mu le dijo- Tu también hueles muy bien.

- Es natural, me acabo de dar un baño- decía Mu al momento que ponía a calentar una pequeña cacerola donde tenía sopa.

- Bueno si, hueles a limpio pero…- Shaka camino hacía él para acercar su rostro hasta su cuello, donde aspiro profundamente- también hueles a una deliciosa loción- Shaka se enderezo frente a Mu y mirándolo fijamente agrego- el aroma es muy agradable…exquisito.

Por alguna extraña razón Mu sintió una especie de corriente eléctrica subir desde sus pies, pasando por su espalda, hasta su cabeza. Shaka le regalo otra sonrisa más y luego se dirigió hacía la mesa donde tomó asiento mientras le preguntaba a Mu:

-¿Por qué no la usas siempre?

- porque casi siempre olvido ponérmela- contesto Mu sonrojado al recordar la verdadera razón compuesta por cuatro letras; desde luego no se lo diría a Shaka (suficiente tenía ya con sus dos celestinas) jamás le respondería "Me la puse para conquistar a un hombre que funge como mi tutor, porque hoy tengo pensado hacer un numerito para caer en sus brazos".

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH, ya veo- dijo Shaka en tono suspicaz.

- toma, la hice yo, espero que no sepa tan horrible, desde que mi maestro esta tan ocupado, yo tengo que hacerme mi propia comida, y…bueno, mejor pruébala- le advirtió Mu a su compañero.

Shaka miro el tazoncito con una cosa extraña y grumosa de un color indefinido entre naranja o rojo diciendo- no creo que sepa tan mal.

Mu se sirvió otro tazón y se sentó a lado de Shaka, esperando a que probara la sopa lo miraba expectante, el otro tomó la cuchara que Mu previamente le había arrimado y dijo- bueno aquí vamos- estaba a punto de probarla cuando…

- ¿MU¿Estas aquí, estaba pensado que sería buena idea desa…- se escuchó la voz de Saga dentro del templo que ahora ya se encontraba en la cocina del aprendiz (muy confianzudo el muchacho) con una cacerola en las manos y que había dejado de hablar cuando se dio cuenta de que sus planes para el desayuno, no podrían llevarse a cabo por cierta interferencia de cabello rubio, que con una cuchara en el aire lo miraba sorprendido por estar ahí - Creo que llegue tarde, ya estas desayunando, bueno mejor regreso después, disculpen la molestia- se disculpó Saga al interrumpir el desayuno de los jóvenes solo porque le habían nacido de repente las ganas de comer con Mu (o mejor dicho las ganas de no estar en su templo, para que ningún Afrodita volviera a asaltarlo con besos pasionales), así que ya se disponía a regresar por donde había entrado.

Mu que hasta ese momento había estado en Shock se levanto rápidamente en dirección hacía Saga diciéndole- No, no es molestia, ma…maestro- Shaka notó un ligero sonrojó en su compañero que continuo- sería un…un honor que nos acompañara a desayunar- decía mientras tomaba de las manos de Saga la cacerola y trataba de no temblar (demasiado), lo ultimo que deseaba era que su querido (adorado) maestro se fuera.

- ¿Están seguros de que no hay problema?- preguntó Saga mirando primero a Mu y luego a Shaka.

- Mu tiene razón, señor, sería un gran honor- contestó Shaka al momento de hacer la acostumbrada reverencia (porque con desayuno o sin el, Saga seguía siendo su superior)

- Siéntese por favor maestro- le dijo Mu señalando con la cabeza hacía la mesa. Y mientras Saga tomaba asiento a un lado del asiento que suponía de Mu para quedar frente a Shaka, Mu ponía la cacerola en la "estufa" preguntando- ¿Quiere que caliente lo que esa aquí?

- Si, traje algo para que no tengas que utilizar tu despensa- le contestó Saga.

Mu hizo lo pedido y después saco de su alacenita un tazón y una cuchara mas, que le dio a Saga y dijo- solo hay que esperar a que se caliente.

- pero no te quedes ahí parado, toma asiento, sigue comiendo tu…tu…- Saga trató de adivinar lo que los jóvenes estaban comiendo y de haber hablado muy rápido habría dicho algo así como "sigue comiendo tu engrudo o sopa grumosa".

- Sopa- agrego Shaka.

- Si, come tu sopa- le dijo Saga tratando de sonreír y ya cuando Mu se hubo sentado, él mismo tomo su tazón y se puso de pie preguntando- ¿Tienes un poco mas de sopa?- al momento que comenzaba a curiosear por la estufa, encontrando la ollita con sopa.

Mu lo miro alarmado- ¡NO, digo Si…digo…no sabe muy bien.

- No creo que este tan mal, si Shaka puede comerla yo también, además yo tampoco soy muy buen cocinero.

- pues…- Mu no quería que Saga probara su comida, porque ni a él mismo le gustaba; con Shaka no había problema, después de todo si el rubio le hubiera dicho que sabía horrible, ambos habrían terminado riendo y burlándose de la "sopa" e inclusive tal vez Shaka se hubiera compadecido de él invitándole algo, para ese día, sin embargo Saga no era Shaka y Mu no podía decirle que _NO_ a esos preciosos ojos.

- Lo que sucede es que aun no la probamos- dijo Shaka.

- En ese caso Shaka y yo seremos tus jueces- decía Saga (ya no tan convencido con la sopa que se había servido).

De haber podido Mu le hubiera arrebatado el tazón, pero se limito a quedarse sentado y muy nervioso, esperando que ambos invitados probaran su "sopa", mirando de reojo a su maestro.

Saga tomo su cuchara diciendo- vamos a ver que tal cocinas- movió lentamente su comida (mucho menos convencido que antes) y después de que su cuchara diera unas 20 vueltas al tazoncito, la levanto hasta que le quedo frente a su rostro y la acerco hacía su boca (¿En que estaba pensando cuando se sirvió esa cosa?) e introdujo la cuchara en ella, saboreando su contenido.

Shaka que había decidido dejar que Saga fuera el primer catador, observo con detalle como este se había tardado bastante en probar la sopa con un gesto que cada vez denotaba mayor arrepentimiento, ahora su rostro lucia ligeramente pálido, sus pupilas habían disminuido de tamaño y parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para (desde su punto de vista) no escupir rápidamente aquello; tal vez no era muy buena idea probar la dichosa sopa, pero sería una grosería para Mu y no podía echarse para atrás enfrente de Saga.

- No eres tan malo Mu- dijo Saga haciendo un gran esfuerzo por sonreír; jamás imagino que Mu comiera esa cosa espantosa, sabía tan horrible que no le faltaban ganas para ir corriendo al baño a vomitar, incluso pensó seriamente en advertirle a Shaka que no comiera eso, pero ofendería a su pupilo, así que continuo- solo te hace falta practicar un poco.

Mu que solo estaba esperando el momento en que Saga comenzara a tomar agua y dijera algo así como "¡ESTO SABE HORROROSO!", se sintió mejor por haber escuchado aquellas palabras y tratando de no sonrojarse no se percato de que Saga movía levemente la cabeza cuando miraba a Shaka haciéndole entender que no probara la sopa.

Sin embargo el pobre Shaka no tuvo más opción que probar el engrudo que había preparado Mu, sabiendo ya de antemano que no sería muy bueno…eso es lo que pensó…

Porque la realidad es que el sabor era realmente peor de lo que pudo alguna vez imaginar, tuvo que levantar su servilleta (lentamente) y llevarla hasta su boca para no escupir¿Cómo había podido Saga comer aquello, es más ¿Cómo podía Mu cocinar esas cosas, por el bien de cualquier persona el patriarca debería prohibirle cualquier intención de siquiera tocar la estufa.

- Si Mu, la sopa no te quedo tan mal.

Mu sonrió débilmente y se dispuso a probar su platillo. Saga y Shaka se miraban ligeramente alarmados cuando Mu se metía una gran cucharada (de su propia medicina) de su sopita a la boca¿Qué pasó después?...

Mu tan solo se quedo quieto un momento, su semblante denotaba asco, miro su plato fijamente y después asustando a sus invitados se puso de pie repentinamente, golpeando débilmente la mesa con las palma de ambas manos, luego recogió los tazones de Saga, Shaka y el suyo propio, y sin que los primeros pudieran decir ni pió se dirigió con ellos hacía su lavabo, donde tiro el engrudo ese diciendo:

- ¡GUACALA¡ESTO SABE HORRIBLE!- se giró hacía unos sorprendidos invitados diciendo- Disculpen, que los haya hecho comer esa cosa, agradezco mucho que me dijeran que no sabía tan mal- termino la frase sonriendo sinceramente.

Saga y Shaka suspiraron aliviados y el segundo le decía sonriendo a Mu- bueno, no todos nacemos con aptitudes culinarias, apuesto que a la próxima estará mejor.

- Si, eso espero- decía apenado Mu para después dirigir la vista hacía Saga, como esperando su respuesta.

- Yo también creo que la próxima vez te quedara mejor- Saga sonrió levemente y eso para Mu fue suficiente.

- Entonces será mejor que comamos la que trajo usted maestro- dijo Mu con un ligero sonrojo.

- bueno, pero de una vez les digo que no soy muy bueno en eso de la cocina.

Shaka estuvo tentado de decir "mientras no sea Mu, no hay nada peor".

Y así Mu saco tres platos para servir el guisadito que Saga había preparado; para su gusto no olía nada mal, de hecho olía delicioso, ya se le estaba haciendo agua la boca mientras lo servia y una vez que se sentó lo comprobó "sabe delicioso, perfecto en todo lo que hace".

--------- Unos minutos después-------------------

Saga, Shaka y Mu, comían silenciosamente en la cocina, aunque el platillo de Saga resultó ser muy rico, ni Shaka sentía confianza en el caballero de géminis, ni Saga sentía lo mismo por el aprendiz de Virgo, eran dos desconocidos, y ninguno tenía la intención sincera de entablar una "amistad" con alguien de ese cuarto que no fuera Mu.

Así pues el ambiente era incomodo, aunque Mu no le dio mucha importancia, en primera porque tenía mucha hambre, en segunda porque estaba sentado al lado de SAGA y se encontraba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

----------------------------Silencio incomodo…

- y dime Shaka¿Qué has estado haciendo?- pregunto de pronto Saga.

- entrenar- contesto secamente el rubio.

- aaaaaaaaaaahh- agregó Saga…

--------------------------Otro silencio incomodo…

- y¿Cómo esta su hermano?- esta vez interrumpió Shaka.

- Bien, esta muy bien- contesto Saga.

- que bueno.

-------------------------- Una vez más un silencio incomodo…

- Disculpa Shaka¿Me puedes pasar las servilletas?

- Claro…tome…

-------------------------- Adivinen…si, otro GRAAAAAAAN silencio incomodo.

Y los tres (sobre todo Shaka y Saga) hubieran seguido de esa misma manera entre grandes silencios, durante varías horas más cuando de repente por la puerta principal se escucho una voz que llegaba dando de gritos a los cuatro vientos y llamando a Mu; que por fin pareció despertar de su introspección...

¿Quién será la persona que interrumpio¿Se habran terminado los silencios incomodos?...

Y hasta aquí llega el capitulo de hoy, gracias a todos por leer mi fic, disculpen si no lo puedo actualizar pronto, pero estoy en la escuela y ni modo, cuando pueda les subo más capitulosy...

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI! .


	8. Chapter 8

Antes que nada una disculpa por no haber podido actulizar mi ficito antes.

Bueno si alguien se quedo con la duda de que es lo que iba a pasar aquí esta la respuesta, y si no se acuerdan en que se quedo les pongo el último parrafo de la vez pasada,TAAAAAAAAAAAA TAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNN:

Y los tres (sobre todo Shaka y Saga) hubieran seguido de esa misma manera entre grandes silencios, durante varías horas más cuando de repente por la puerta principal se escucho una voz que llegaba dando de gritos a los cuatro vientos y llamando a Mu; que por fin pareció despertar de su introspección.

- ¡MUUUUU¡MUUUUU¡PASO ALGO IMPORTANTE¡MUUUUU¿DONDE ESTAS¡MUUUUU!- el dueño de la voz se acercaba hacía la cocina- **¡LO BESO¡MUUU¡AFRODITA LO BESO¡AFRO…**DITA..- en ese momento hizo acto de presencia Milo que casi da un brinco al techo cuando se encontró a los tres (sobre todo a** SAGA**) en la cocina, sentados, mirándolo sorprendidos.

El mismo Saga no podía estar más incrédulo, porque si había escuchado bien, ahora por alguna extraña razón sentía que el aprendiz de escorpión se estaba refiriendo a él

- be…beso a su perro- dijo rápidamente Milo para tratar de componer las cosas.

- ¿Qué?- dijo Mu confundido.

- ¿A su perro?- pegunto Shaka, que no entendía muy bien lo que pasaba ahí.

- Si, a su perro¿No lo recuerdas Mu?- dijo Milo tratando de que el otro le siguiera la corriente.

- pero Milo, si Afrodita no tiene perro, es más ni siquiera le gustan- "eso era el acabose, Mu era taaaan despistado", poco falto para que Milo lo golpeara por ser tan pas guato.

- No Mu, al que no le gustan los perros es a Shaka¿Verdad¿Verdad que eres tu al que no le gustan?- esta vez trató con Shaka con una disimulada mirada de "ayudame".

- No…

Milo comenzó a ponerse pálido, ese Shaka era un ingrato- no le había contado de eso a Mu- terminó de decir el rubio para alivio del aprendiz de la octava casa, después de todo Shaka captaba rápido las indirectas.

- Ya lo ves Mu, te digo que Afrodita beso a su perro.

- Y yo que tengo que ver en eso- alego Mu.

Shaka comenzó a reír disimuladamente, Mu era demasiado despistado y Milo claramente se las estaba viendo negras por haber dicho algo que no debió decir, frente a Saga.

- pues…bueno…no sabía que tenías visitas…y…y…necesito que vengas conmigo urgentemente, porque Aioria se siente un poco mal y esta cerca de aquí.

- ¿Qué le paso?- preguntó Saga preocupado.

- él…él…se siente mal por…que…le dio asco ver todo eso del beso.

- En ese caso creo que debería ir, tal vez pueda ayudarlos si necesitan cargarlo- el buen caballero de géminis tan generoso y servicial como siempre.

- ¡NO!...no es buena idea porque… vomito y se siente mal, además se ve terrible y no le gustaría que ninguno de nuestros superiores lo viera en ese estado.

- pero- trato de decir Saga.

- no, no se preocupe señor, solo necesito algo así como alcohol¿Mu podrías prestarme un poco?

- ¿Alcohol!- a Milo ya no le faltaban ganas de tirar a Mu de una barranca muy, pero muy alta.

- Será mejor que se lo des rápido Mu, Aioria debe sentirse cada vez peor- dijo un divertido Shaka.

- si, perdóname- Mu se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la cocina seguido por Milo que de haber podido se hubiera arrodillado frente a Shaka dándole las gracias.

Mu entro a su habitación con Milo tras de él, y estaba buscando el alcohol cuando su compañero cerro la puerta levemente.

- ¿Qué pasa Milo¿Por qué cierras la puerta?.

Milo le lanzo a Mu una mirada de muerte que le puso al otro los pelos de punta- Mu¡Si serás despistado¡Eres un idiota, todo es una mentira, para que Saga no se de cuenta¡Tonto! yo solo venía a informarte que A-FRO-DI-TA, beso a tu maestro.

- ¿QUE DICES!

- shhhhhh, no grites, o todo mi trabajo se va ir al caño.

- lo siento mucho Milo, es que yo no sabía si estabas haciendo una broma.

- gracias al cielo que Shaka estaba ahí, porque si no…

- pero como es eso de que ese zorro lo beso.

- como lo oyes, lo beso ayer, aprovechando que Kanon no esta y haciéndose el disimulado, pues…"compadre que se le arrima a la comadre…"

Mu sintió unas fuertes ganas de ir a buscar inmediatamente a Afrodita y darle unos buenos golpes para que aprendiera a comportase como lo que era¿Cómo se había atrevido a tocar a SU maestro?

- Mu, no seas tonto, si continuas dudándolo, te lo va ganar, tienes que actuar YA, porque según lo que nos dijo a pesar de todo Saga correspondió a su beso- Mu sintió que el piso se le movía y él empezaba a caer, una cosa es que Afrodita besara a su tutor y otra MUY diferente es que él mismo caballero de géminis besara a Afrodita, ahora sentía un gran hueco en el estomago y una punzada dolorosa.

- Mira Aioria y yo te vamos a ayudar, vamos a mantener a Afrodita lejos de tu maestro, pero Afrodita es astuto y se dará cuenta de que algo pasa, así que utiliza tus encantos para seducirlo esta noche.

- ¡QUE, pero no tiene caso, si a él le gusta Afrodita que se quede con él- dijo Mu un tanto indignado.

- No seas torpe Mu, Afrodita es un experto en el arte de besar, creme que no hay nadie que se le resista, además dijo que Saga lo aventó bruscamente, si realmente le gustara estoy seguro de que la cosa no hubiera terminado ahí.

- pero…-

- yo creo que tu le puedes gustar mucho más¿Te vas a arriesgar o se lo dejaras a Afrodita?

- No, no quiero que Afrodita se salga con la suya.

- entonces debes por lo menos insinuártele un poco- Mu se sonrojó- ve a verlo esta noche con una tonta excusa.

Mu iba a decir algo pero en ese momento tocaron a la puerta y la voz de Shaka sonó desde afuera- chicos, deberían apurarse con el "alcohol" porque Aioria los espera (como diciendo ya se tardaron)

Mu lanzo a Milo una mirada suplicante¿Cómo que insinuársele en la noche?

- Es más puedes empezar desde este momento- y se dirigió a la puerta para abrirla y encontrar a Shaka- Oye, Shaka¿Podrías acompañarme para ver _como sigue Aioria_?- la última parte la dijo en un tono muy especial.

- No es necesario que me lo pidas, porque ya tengo que regresar a mi templo.

- En ese caso Mu luego nos vemos, espero que todo salga bien- dijo Milo sonriendo y dirigiéndose hacía la salida.

Shaka miro a Mu con curiosidad¿Qué se traería Milo con él, sonrió también cuando un pensamiento cruzo por su cabeza "No importa, Milo me lo contara todo"- me lo debe- dijo en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué dices Shaka?- Mu estaba tan preocupado por lo que Milo le había dicho que no puso atención a lo que según él Shaka le había querido decir.

- No, no es nada, hasta pronto Mu- Milo ya esperaba a Shaka en la puerta, cuando el segundo giro levemente al cabeza y mientras caminaba agrego- por cierto, espero que te pongas esa loción más seguido.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Una vez que los aprendices de escorpión y virgo estuvieron suficientemente alejados del templo de Aries Milo se lanzó efusivamente hacía Shaka, para darle un abrazo diciendo- ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias!- el otro ni siquiera se inmuto un poco mientras seguía caminando con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, pero Milo puso los ojitos como borreguito a medio morir mientras continuaba- ¡No se que hubiera hecho sin ti¡Me salvaste!- ahora abrazaba uno de los brazos de Shaka, acurrucándose contra él, estaba mas empalagoso que un cachorrito- ¡Muchas gracias!

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó Shaka.

- ¿y bien qué?

- ¿Me vas a contar, porque fue todo ese numerito?

- ¿Qué numerito?- Milo se hizo el disimulado, no podía decirle a Shaka sobre Mu y su "teacher"

- El que te ayude a interpretar en la cocina del templo de Aries; además quiero que me digas porque secuestraste a Mu en su habitación.

- Pues…bueno, lo que paso es...

- No me mientas.

- ¡Pero si aun no he dicho nada!- reclamo Milo

Shaka se detuvo de repente y giró su cuerpo mientras abría los ojos diciendo- pero te conozco y quieres enredarme con una de tus historias¡Dime lo que pasó!- ahora estaba exigiendo.

- …- Milo solo desvió la mirada hacía otro sitio- ¿Para que quieres saber?

- Bueno yo también tengo mis secretos.

- ¡Eso no es justo¿Por qué yo tengo que soltar toda la sopa y tu no?

- ¡Porque me lo debes y lo sabes!

- ¡Shaka!- suplico el futuro escorpion- ¡Por favor no me pidas eso, te dije que haría lo que tu quisieras pero esto noooooo

- ¡Quiero la verdad, anda dimelo.

-………………..- Milo solo hizo un puchero.

- ¿No me lo vas a decir?

- Es…que yo…- Milo lanzó una mirada suplicante- no es que no quiera decírtelo…yo…no puedo.

Shaka suspiro profundamente y después le dijo- esta bien si no puedes decírmelo, te lo paso, pero que quede bien claro que aun me debes un favor.

- ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- dijo un contento Milo, mientras se lanzaba nuevamente hacía el brazo de Shaka que reanudo la marcha con el otro colgado, en tanto pensaba "Ya me enterare de todo".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Continuara- (PRONTO)

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	9. Chapter 9

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego del pequeño incidente en la cocina, Saga esperó un laaaaaargo rato a Mu (incluso Shaka ya se había retirado) así que tuvo tiempo de sobra para pensar en las palabras que Milo.

No dejaba de pensar que él conocía muy bien al dichoso perro de Afrodita "Ahora sere la comidilla del santuario¡QUE HORROR!", Saga se golpeo la cabeza sutilmente contra la mesa (ya que no era suya) totalmente apesadumbrado, "Lo peor del caso es Mu ya lo sabe todo" volvió a darse de topes contra la mesa, "¿Qué pasa si el patriarca se entera?"…

- ¿COMO ES POSIBLE SAGA¡Qué ANDES POR AHÍ BESANDOTE CON LOS APRENDICES, Y ENSIMA DE TODO CON EL NOVIO, AMANTE O LO QUE SEA DE TU HERMANO, **¡ME DECEPCIONAS!**.

- Pero señor…- trataba inútilmente de explicar Saga.

- ¡NO HAY PERO QUE VALGA, DESDE AHORA TE RELEVO DE LA TAREA QUE TE HABÍA ENCOMENDADO CON MU, NO QUIERO QUE MI QUERIDO ALUMNO ESTE CONVIVIENDO CON SEMEJANTE PERSONA¡QUE HORROR!.

- Solo déjeme explicarle su ilustrísima…

- SAGA, YO TE CREIA UN CABALLERO MAS SENSATO PERO VEO QUE **ME EQUIVOQUE, **RETIRATE.

Así justamente se imaginaba la escena, "Estoy en un gran lío". Saga seguía en continuo arrepentimiento

Mu que estaba más nervioso que nunca apareció en la cocina encontrando a un preocupado Saga dándose topes contra su mesa y olvidándose de "sus problemas" pregunto:

- ¿Le sucede algo maestro?

- ¡MU!- Saga se incorporo de inmediato- No te sentí llegar, estaba distraído- "Genial y ¿Ahora que falta?" pensó Saga.

- ¿Esta preocupado por algo?- Mu no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta saber porque Saga estaba preocupado.

"¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡NO QUIERO SER EL HAZME REIR DE TODO EL MUNDO!", eso es lo que Saga quería contestar, pero tan solo sonrió diciendo- No es nada grave, es solo una tontería, luego lo arreglare todo- "eso espero"

- Si puedo ayudarlo en algo solo tiene que pedírmelo- insistió Mu.

- No es necesario que te molestes Mu…

- No es ninguna molestia- lo interrumpió su pupilo.

Saga lo miro detenidamente, Mu en realidad quería ayudarlo, era una buena persona, sería un caballero generoso y poderoso, sin olvidar que era bastante apuesto, sus ojos eran tan profundos y tranquilizadores..."¿En que estoy pensado?" se reprendió Saga- bueno tal vez si puedas ayudarme en algo- "Solo dime que todo estará bien" pensó- podrías decirme- "Que no te has decepcionado de mi"- ¿Qué tan abierto es tu maestro?

Esa pregunta confundió a Mu¿Qué tan abierto, había muchas maneras de interpretar esa pregunta, así que Saga viendo su cara continúo:

- es decir, crees que él escucha todos lo chismes que corren por el santuario.

Mu se tomo su tiempo para contestar- No, a él no le importa lo que se diga de las personas, dice que por lo general todos los chismes que circulan son solo palabras de algún envidioso.

Eso tranquilizo mucho a Saga que suspiro aliviado y continuo- Bueno eso es lo que quería saber, ya estoy más tranquilo¿Te perece Mu si continuamos con la lección?

Las palabras de Saga fueron tan sinceras que Mu no quiso seguir dándole vueltas al asunto, al fin y al cabo si su tutor ya se sentía mejor no había razón para estarlo presionando- claro- contestó.

Y durante las siguientes cuatro horas todo siguió siendo normal, Mu se había olvidado completamente de la tarea que Milo le había encargado y Saga estaba un poco más animado que los días anteriores, en pocas palabras todo era miel sobre hojuelas, lastima que la tranquilidad durara tan poco…

Saga estaba contando una historia acerca de un famoso caballero de tiempos pasados, donde el susodicho caballero que se llamaba Decatlón se enamoraba perdidamente de un espíritu maligno, obviamente sin saberlo.

El espíritu dándose cuenta de los sentimientos que Decatlón le profesaba, se aprovecho de él engatusándolo y jurándole amor eterno, lo utilizo para acercarse a otro de los caballeros de la orden, uno llamado Héctor con el que tenía cuentas pendientes y al que planeaba matar.

Y así Decatlón que no tenía voluntad más que obedecer al malvado espíritu, hizo todo lo que este le pidió, comenzó a hablarle a Héctor fingiendo que quería ser su amigo y una vez que se hubo ganado la confianza del otro, él espíritu le ordeno asesinarlo.

A pesar de estar tan cegado por el espíritu Decatlón realmente si se había hecho buen amigo de Héctor, así que no quería matarlo y mucho menos el día que su querido amor le había indicado, pues era el día de año nuevo.

Decatlón se preparo para la noche especial, se vistió con las mejores ropas que tenía, se dirigió al encuentro con Héctor y comenzó a atacarlo para darle muerte.

Héctor asustado al inició solo se defendió, preguntando a su "amigo" la causa de sus ataques y viendo que no reaccionaba decidió dejar que el otro lo hiriera.

Justo cuando estaba apunto de atravesarlo Decatlón se detuvo diciendo que no podría y con lagrimas en los ojos le confeso todo a su amigo, le contó acerca de su persona especial, de cómo esta le había exigido la cabeza de Héctor; si no regresaba con ella su amor lo dejaría y él se quedaría solo.

En esta parte del relato estaba Saga mientras Mu lo miraba fijamente, siguiendo una a una sus palabras, no es que su tutor fuera un gran narrador, pero nadie nunca le había contado una historia donde se hablaba de amor a no ser el que un caballero siente hacía su diosa.

Héctor entendió perfectamente lo que Decatlón sentía- continuo Saga- porque él también conocía ese sentimiento, entonces lo tomo en sus brazos para consolarlo y le dijo "Querido amigo mío, yo te comprendo muy bien, entiendo tu dolor, pero no debes estar triste, esa persona a la que tanto amas no te dejara", sin darle tiempo al otro tomo la espada que Decatlón aun sujetaba en sus manos y la enterró profundamente en su estomago, hasta que esta lo atravesó por completo- Mu agrando lo ojos (que siendo sinceros ya estaban un poco llorosos) y Saga sintiéndose complacido por ser centro de atención siguió- Decatlón no lo podía creer, su amigo se estaba quitando la vida por su propia mano, así que mientras lo sujetaba para ponerlo en el piso delicadamente le pregunto "¿Por qué lo has hecho?", a lo que Héctor respondió con mucha dificultad "Por la persona a la que tanto quiero"- Las lágrimas empezaban a asomarse por los ojos de Mu y Saga sin quererlo miro fijamente a su pupilo diciendo- "Por la felicidad de esa persona daría todo", la vida se le estaba yendo así que sus ultimas palabras fueron "Esa persona…esa persona eres tu"

Mu no supo que pensar, hace un momento sentía que las lagrimas empezarían a bajar por sus mejillas y ahora sin quererlo se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos y ligeramente sonrojado, ya que la última frase de Saga parecía más bien una declaración (o eso quería pensar) y no una declaración cualquiera si no una declaración de AMOR.

Saga no estaba mejor, se había perdido tanto en su propio relato que termino diciendo las últimas palabras con mucho fervor (como el mismo Héctor las hubiera pronunciado) sin olvidar que al momento que las dijo se acerco mucho más Mu, quedando peligrosamente cerca de su rostro al que no podía dejar de mirar, era la primera vez que estaban tan cerca.

Saga se percato de que las mejillas de Mu comenzaban a teñirse de un tono rosado y sus ojos se agrandaban cada vez más, sintió que su cuerpo imitaba al de su pupilo que lucia encantador y lo asaltaron unas ganas tremendas de acercarse al otro mucho más…

----------------------------------

¿Y QUE FUE LO QUE SUCEDIÓ?

-----------------------------------

Como era de esperarse Saga logro controlarse, retrocedió hasta su lugar original mientras cerraba los ojos muy sonrojado y decía nervioso- y…bueno creo que…mañana te contare el final de la historia…¿Qué…Que te parece?

- _Si_- la voz de Mu temblaba y era muy evidente incluso para su maestro- _Me parece bien_.

- Entonces mañana continuaremos con la lección, solo voy a recoger mi casuela y me marcho- Saga se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía la cocina, antes de que su alumno se diera cuenta de que se estaba sonrojando cada vez más.

-Adelante- dijo Mu que por desgracia empezo a recordar las palabras de Milo _"tu le puedes gustar mucho más"" ¿Te vas a arriesgar o se lo dejaras a Afrodita?", _"_utiliza tus encantos para seducirlo esta noche", "esta noche", "seducirlo"_ ahora si su cabeza era una bomba que en cualquier momento detonaría.

No quería dejarle el camino abierto a Afrodita, así se puso de pie como resorte y se dirigió también a la cocina decidido a hacer cualquier cosa, entiendase cualquier cosa como técnica _"Tropieza como un tonto"_ o una jalada de esas.

Su corazón latió muy fuerte como queriendo salir de su cuerpo en el momento que diviso a Saga que ya empezaba a caminar para salir de la cocina, y obligo a sus pies a moverse hacia su maestro, sus labios estaban apunto de decir alguna locura cuando…

- ¿HOOOLAAAAAAA!

Era la voz de Shaka que se escuchaba en la entrada del templo, Mu volteo hacía donde provenía la imprudente voz donde efectivamente diviso un agitado rubio que al parecer llegaba corriendo hasta donde él estaba.

- ¡MUUU¡QUE…BU…ENO…QUE…TE…ENCUEN…TRO!- decía con voz entrecortada Shaka.

Mu solo quería ahorcarlo pero se limito a sonreír (lo más que pudo) preguntando - ¿Qué sucede?

- ¿Aun es…ta Saga aquí?

- Si aquí estoy Shaka¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunto Saga con su cacerola en las manos y saliendo completamente de la cocina.

- NO…solo que venía a hablar de algo con Mu- dijo muy firmemente Shaka.

- Ya veo, será mejor que me vaya y los deje solos- Mu solo pensó "MALDITO SHAKA"- nos vemos mañana Mu.

- Hasta mañana maestro- decía un desilusionado Mu que en este momento quería matar a cierto rubio METICHE, INDISCRETO, INOPORTUNO Y SABOTEADOR DE PLANES TONTOS.

CONTINUARA...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&&&&&&6

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, me quedo muy cursi, pero ni hablar, ya lo leyeron.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen mi ficcito, yo leo con mucho gusto todos los reviews que me dejan, les conifeso que mi pareja favorita es Milo y Camus, pero yo hice una de Saga y Mu porque también me agradan ambos los dos.(sobretodo Saga, esta como quiere el hombre)

Cualquier queja por el metichon de Shaka la cupa es de mi hermana, ella fue la de la idea y lamentablemente Afrodita seguira rondando como sopilote sobre SU (según él) Saga por un rato mas.

Ya veran como Mu de santo y puro no tiene nada.

¡VIVA EL YAOI! .


	10. Chapter 10

Lamento mucho no haber subido este capitulo antes, pero aquí lo tienen para que vayan conociendo UNA parte de :

¿Cómo fue que Shaka llego a interrumpir el momento de inspiración de Mu?

--------------Recuerdo-----------------------------------

Shaka y Milo llegaron al templo de virgo; desgraciadamente el primero tuvo que soportar los cuchicheos y miradas que les había lanzado cuanta persona encontraron en el camino, ya que su compañero (que aún no se despegaba de su brazo), tenía cierta reputación con los chicos bonitos ( y ego centristas) como él.

Milo soltó su brazo diciéndole- bueno, yo tengo que ir con mi maestro, no quiero que vuela reprenderme "por andarme escapando", así que con vemos después, adiós- Milo ya daba la media vuelta dispuesto para irse cuando Shaka lo llamo:

- ¡Espera!

- mmmmm- Milo solo volteo la cabeza esperando como Shaka le había dicho.

- ¿Dónde esta Aioria?

- ¿Qué¿Aioria?

- Si, tu ya has dicho que tienes deberes con tu maestro y yo no tengo nada que hacer el día de hoy, no quiero aburrirme aquí toda la tarde y tal vez él no este ocupado.

- Si lo esta- dijo Milo cerrando los ojos y sonriendo descaradamente.

- No se supone que Aioros saldría hoy en la tarde y regresaría hasta mañana (vaya que corren los chismes)

- pues si, pero hay un asunto muy importante del cual se esta encargando él.

Shaka lo miro desafiante- ¿No será que su _asunto_ importante se llama follar?

- Shaka¿Que clase de entretenimiento estas buscando?- Milo le regreso la mirada como retándolo.

- ¿Qué insinúas bichito?- Shaka camino los pasos que lo separaban del otro y paso su brazos alrededor de su cuello- ¿Qué yo quiero repetir lo de la otra vez?

- No sería mala idea, dices que estarás MUUUUUUUUYYY "aburrido", no es así- Milo estaba divertido con aquel rubio que sabía muy bien dejarse llevar por el momento sin arrepentirse después.

Shaka lo miro seductoramente y le preguntó- ¿Si te doy un beso ahora, me dirás, donde y con quien esta?- espero la respuesta del otro.

Para Milo la persona de Shaka y todo lo que lo rodeaba tenía una esencia mística y provocadora, por supuesto que no iba a desdeñar semejante proposición, y de todas maneras tenía pensado decirle donde encontrar a Aioria así que le contesto- de acuerdo- mientras cerraba los ojos y ansioso esperaba por el calido contacto.

Shaka sonrió complacido, todos caían siempre ante su voluntad y más que divertido, tomo el rostro de un ligeramente sonrojado Milo, para ponerse de puntitas y besar tiernamente la frente de su compañero.

- Listo- dijo procurando guardar inmediatamente una prudente distancia con su compañero- ahora contesta.

- ¡SHAKA¡Eso no es justo¡Prometiste un beso¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!- Milo estaba incrédulo, y mientras reclamaba miraba con recelo a un cínico Shaka.

- Y NO FUE EXACTAMENTE LO QUE TE DÍ, deja de quejarte y dime donde esta Aioria.

- ¿COMO PUEDES SER TAN MALO!- preguntó un "herido" Milo- ¡Te gusta jugar con mis sentimientos!- le dijo señalándolo con un dedo.

- Asi es, que le vamos a hacer- dijo un tranquilo Shaka mientras cerraba los ojos y elevaba los hombros en señal de total indiferencia.

-¡Se un poco más responsable¿No te importo?- preguntó un falso Milo con los ojos lloros (producto de una buena actuación).

- No- respondió el rubio con esa paz que siempre lo caracterizaba.

- ¿Cómo dices eso tan tranquilo!- Milo comenzó a zarandear al inmutable por los hombros-¡SHAKA¡SHAKA¡SHAKA!

La verdad es que Shaka estaba divirtiéndose de lo lindo mientras Milo lo sacudía (obviamente no muy fuerte) y unos minutos más tarde mientras él salía rumbo hacía donde le habían dicho estaba Aioria un Milo subía dizque enfurruñado diciendo cosas como "No me lo vuelve a hacer", "Esto fue su debut y despedida" para con una sonrisa picara en su rostro agregar "Aunque podría yo hacerle lo mismo a otra persona"

Luego del incidente con Milo, Shaka se dirigió hacía un lugar cerca del río donde a sus compañeros les gustaba estar.

Cuando llegó se encontró con la sorpresa de que Aioria si estaba acompañado por nada más y nada menos que el aprendiz de Phycis, ambos reían animadamente hasta que notaron su presencia.

- ¿Shaka¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Afrodita.

- No tengo nada que hacer¿Puedo estar con ustedes?

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!- contesto entusiasmado Aioria, mientras le señalaba un lugar a su lado en el piso.

- ¿Cómo supiste que estábamos aquí?- le pregunto Afrodita una vez que el rubio se hubo sentado.

- Me lo dijo un bicho latoso.

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH, ya veo, ese Milo¿No sabes si le dio el "famoso recado a Mu"?

- ¿Recado?- Shaka se hizo el desentendido y noto claramente que Aioria de pronto se puso un poco tensó.

- Si un recado de parte de su maestro, según él MUUY importante.

- ¿De parte de su maestro dices?

Afrodita afirmo con la cabeza- no tengo idea¿Tu no sabes algo?- preguntó Shaka dirigiendo su mirada hacía Aioria.

- No, a mi tampoco me dijo nada.

- pues..yo estaba con Mu cuando llego gritando muchas incoherencias- agregó Shaka sonriendo divertido.

- ¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

- Creo que tenía algo que ver con el caballero de géminis…- Aioria de pronto parecía estar ligeramente pálido.

- ¿Con el caballero de Géminis!- Afrodita se entusiasmo mucho con tan solo oírlo nombrar.

- Seguro que era una broma de Milo- dijo Aioria.

- a mi me pareció más bien como un chisme de él y…- dijo Shaka.

- ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUFFF¡Hablando de buenos chismes¿No te hemos contado aquél del nuevo aprendiz de cáncer, dicen que llegara muy pronto- interrumpió Aioria. Shaka no paso desapercibida la intención del castaño para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

luego de una hora de absoluto chismorreo

(parecen viejas de lavadero¿No?)

- Espera Shaka, aun falta el mejor de todos, Afrodita tiene uno increíble¿CIERTO!- Aioria, sabia que al aprendiz de Phycis le encantaba ser el centro de atención y más aun si se ponían en evidencia sus "grandes talentos".

- ¡SIIIIIIII¿A que no adivinas Shaka!

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$Minutos Después$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Shaka estaba muy pensativo, estaba claro que el beso al que Milo se había referido en la casa de Aries había sido entre Afrodita y Saga (nada que ver con el perro), lo que no entendía es porque el futuro escorpión se había tomado la molestia de bajar hasta el templo de Mu, para contarle todo como si se tratase en verdad de un asunto de vida o muerte "¿Por qué Mu?".

- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJa, Basta, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA, que tontería es esa de JAJAJAJAJAJA, de que iras a terapias, JAJAJAJAJAJA, terminaras tirándote al psicólogo JAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

- JAJAJAJAJAJA, OYEME ni que fuera tu.

Aioria y Afrodita bromeaban cuando este último dijo- JAJAJAJA, ya es suficiente¡Me marcho!- y se ponía en pie de un brinquito.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Aioria sonriendo.

- Por ahí

- yo te acompaño- le dijo el castaño.

- ¿Qué¡Shaka míralo, él y Milo desde hace rato están extraños y no quieren dejarme solo- los acuso Afrodita, haciendo que Shaka regresara a la realidad.

- ¿Tal vez quieren pedirte algo especial Afrodita?- le contestó sonriendo.

- mmmmmm¡NO¡Si quisieran "eso", serían más directos, creme Shaka a ti te respetan y te guardan distancia (eso es lo que Afrodita creía, ya que por estar "visitando" a Kanon no estaba enterado de las ultimas actividades de sus amigos), pero a mi a veces ni siquiera permiso me piden.

- solo estamos preocupados por ti- le dijo Aioria.

- Pues para que ya no te preocupes te informo de una vez que no tenía pensado ir hacía el templo de géminis.

- _si como no_- contesto Aioria remedando a su compañero.

- No tiene caso que vaya, porque el apuesto guardián del templo seguramente esta con "_ese"_consentidocarnerito.

- Es su tutor, es normal que este con él- agregó Shaka.

- A mi no me gusta nada, Mu parece muy inocente pero es muy atractivo, Creo que pasan mucho tiempo juntos siento que algo raro se trae con MI Saga.

- ¿TU SAGA¿En que momento se convirtió en TUYO!- le pregunto Aioria.

Shaka dejo de escuchar las voces de sus compañeros y empezó a recordar: "_Tu también hueles muy bien" "Bueno si, hueles a limpio pero…también hueles a una **deliciosa loción**"_; En la tarde había sido muy extraño, _"¿Por qué no la usas siempre?"_Había preguntado_, "porque casi siempre **olvido ponérmela**"_ entonces ¿Cómo carajos no olvido ponérsela en esa ocasión que se vistió con prisas, además Mu no solía usar lociones nunca; al menos él no recordaba que las usara alguna vez (Excepto aquél día…) y si se concentraba lo suficiente para recordar algunos detalles durante la comida: _"No, no es molestia, ma…maestro- Shaka **notó un ligero sonrojó en su compañero**"_, _" Entonces será mejor que comamos la que trajo usted maestro- dijo Mu con un **ligero sonrojo"**_ y también estaba el incidente de Milo: _"MUUUUU¡MUUUUU¡PASO ALGO IMPORTANTE¡MUUUUU¡LO BESO¡MUUU¡AFRODITA LO BESO!", "espero que todo salga bien- había dicho Milo sonriendo"_

Algo en ese momento hizo Click en la cabeza de Shaka mientras recordaba las palabras de Milo una y otra ves_"espero que todo salga bien" "espero que todo salga bien", "espero que todo salga bien"_

BINGO, JUSTO EN EL CLAVO

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!- Shaka se puso de pie repentinamente y salió corriendo dejando asombrados a Aioria y Afrodita que lo vieron alejarse a toda velocidad sin decir por lo menos adiós

-------------------- Fin del recuerdo------------------------

Una vez que Saga se marcho y dejo a los dos aprendices solos, un ligero silencio se apodero del lugar (¿Otro silencio incomodo?), hasta que Mu pensó que ya estaba más que harto de esperar (el muy inocente no sabía lo que le pasaría)- Bueno Shaka¿Qué es lo que quieres?- No es que Mu quisiera ser grosero, pero el rubio le había arruinado un momento decisivo.

- A ti te gusta el caballero de géminis¿No es así?- preguntó Shaka sin rodeos.

El molesto Mu fue aniquilado con semejante pregunta, sus rostro comenzó a teñirse de un tono rojizo, los nervios se apoderaron de él y todas sus neuronas parecieron dejar de funcionar mientras trataba ya inútilmente de defenderse-¿Q…Q…QUE DICES!- pero sentía la cara arder de vergüenza y sus ojos apunto de delatarlo- pues…yo

Shaka al ver su reacción se sorprendió y mirándolo de manera dura agrego un poco molesto- ¿Por qué¿Por qué él!

Mu se limito a desviar la mirada de aquellos ojos que querían atravesarlo y quiso contestar- Yo...yo…no…yo no lo se- pero no podía- solo me gusta- así que cerro los ojos un poco abatido (¿Cómo es que Shaka se había enterado?).

- ¿A pasado algo entre ustedes dos!- Shaka no se iba a detener por nada.

Mu abrió los ojos, entonces recordó la mirada que Saga le había dirigido en la tarde, sus palabras y su cercanía- pues…- ni él mismo sabía si entre Saga y él había algo más, porque su imaginación o sus ilusiones querían hacerlo pensar que si, todo él ansiaba por un si, pero ante Shaka sus sentimientos lo hacían sentir culpable, por esta razón bajo la cabeza sin atreverse a responder que no, sin querer admitir abiertamente que no era correspondido.

Eso solo consiguió desesperar más a Shaka- ¡PERO MU ES TU **TUTOR**¡ADEMÁS ES TU SUPERIOR, ÉL ES UN CABALLERO DORADO Y TU ERES APENAS UN APRENDIZ¿QUE PENSARA EL PATRIARCA, **TU MAESTRO** SI SE ENTERA!- pero lamentable o afortunadamente no fue él único que desespero:

- Y A TODO ESTO SHAKA¿ A TI QUE TE IMPORTA¡TU NO SABES NADA NI DE **MI MAESTRO** NI DE **MI**!- Por que tenía que estar dando explicaciones a alguien que ni vela tenía en el entierro y por encima de todo ¿Por qué maldita sea tenía que sentirse culpable por hacer nada malo¿Desde cuando sentirse atraído por una persona era un crimen?

- ¿COMO DICES¿ANDAS **SEDUCIENDO **AL GUARDIÁN DE GEMINIS¡Y QUIERES QUE ME QUEDE TRANQUILO SIN DECIR NADA!.

- ¡ESO ES ASUNTO MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!

- ¡ESTAS EQUIVOCADO, ESTO TAMBIÉN ME CONCIERNE MU.

- AAAAAAAAAAAHHH¿SI, Y ¿POR QUÉ? ( ¿Quién de ustedes queridos lectores podría explicarle al carnerito despistado las leyes naturales de los triángulos amorosos?)

- **¡POR QUE ME GUSTAS!**

El pobrecito Mu solo tuvo tiempo de abrir lo ojos como platos, ya que Shaka dejándose llevar por sus emociones se lanzo contra sus brazos (más específicamente contra sus labios), dejándolo atrapado en un beso apasionado, un beso que pedía a gritos una respuesta de su parte.

Gritos que no dieron resultado. Shaka viendo que Mu estaba demasiado sorprendido como para responderle, se alejo un poco de él sin dejar de mirarlo.

Una vez que Mu sintió a los calidos labios de Shaka alejarse, llevo su mano lentamente hacía los suyos, acariciándolos mientras con la vista perdida sus neuronas nuevamente comenzaban a trabajar para regresarlo a su realidad. Después de unos minutos que tardaron siglos miro por fin a Shaka que estaba delante suyo expectante a su reacción, y ¿Cuál fue su reacción?...

**- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.**

Todos absolutamente todos en el santuario pudieron escuchar la voz de Mu.

El pobre Aldebaran tuvo que proteger su valiosa vajilla (ya que era la única que tenía) de caer al piso por culpa de ese grito que hizo temblar el suelo y parecía provenir del mismísimo infierno.

Incluso Shion que estaba firmando unas cartas, logro escuchar el grito desgarrador que sabía muy bien era su alumno, así que se limitó a sonreír.

_**- ¿QQQQQQUUUUUUUUEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!.**_

Shaka no tuvo otra opción más que taparse los oídos con las manos si quería evitar quedar sordo de por vida y una vez que Mu terminó de gritar como loco le dijo- ¡No puedes ser un POCO más discreto!

- lo siento…- dijo apenado Mu, sintiendo que de nuevo sus mejillas se coloreaban- es que…tu…yo…- no sabía donde meter la cabeza, jamás se hubiera imaginado una declaración por parte del aspirante a la armadura a Virgo.

Es cierto que eran buenos amigos y que Shaka era muy atractivo, pero después de lo que había pasado la noche en donde ambos tomaron de más, ninguno volvió a insinuarse de esa manera…(?)

- Shaka yo…yo…

Shaka viendo lo mucho que a Mu le costaba expresar sus sentimientos decidió no dejarlo hablar, le tomo las manos y lo miro intensamente diciendo- No me importa.

- ¿Qué?

- Que no me importa.

- …………

- No me importa si te gusta alguien mas, yo se que tu también sientes algo por mi.

- Pero es que yo…

- Me vas a decir que no sientes nada.

- No es eso

- Entonces¿Ya olvidaste lo de aquella vez?

- No…pero…

- Mu tu me encantas, desde ese día he querido terminar lo que empezamos.

- ……………

- ¿No te gustó?

- Shaka entiende que…yo…- Shaka lo acalló con sus labios ansiosos, mientras lo jalaba para atraparlo entre sus brazos y esta vez fue diferente, porque Mu comenzó a devolver aquel gesto tan cariñoso que le estaba cegando poco a poco la mente.

Shaka sonrió complacido, sin perder tiempo empezó a movilizar sus manos; con una acarició el cuello, mientras la otra se dirigió sigilosamente hacía un costado de la cadera de su compañero y rompiendo momentáneamente el beso se acerco hasta la oreja del carnerito diciéndole- Soy todo tuyo.

Claro que Mu no era estupido ni mucho menos tenía un voto de castidad¿Cómo podría alguien rechazar a semejante rubio que parecía bajado del cielo?; así que dejo de pensar, permitió que el deseo lo aturdiera por completo y esta vez fue él quien exigió los deliciosos labios de Shaka (Y ¿Dónde quedo esa idolatría hacía Saga?)

"Todo mio" pensó Shaka que sujeto a Mu por la cadera y mientras lo besaba ardientemente avanzaba despacio hacía la habitación del susodicho.

Mu no solo se comporto sumiso, sino tuvo la desfachatez de colocar sus manos alrededor del cuello de Shaka para atraerlo más y profundizar el ya de por si apasionado beso.

Ambos se dirigieron despacio hacía la habitación y comenzaron entre caricias cada vez mas atrevidas a quitarse la ropa; quién hubiera creído que el primero en iniciar semejante ritual era el mismísimo Mu que necesitado como estaba empezó a levantar la camisa que el hermoso rubio traía puesta mientras este le llenaba de besos el cuello, prácticamente devorándolo. (yo sigo preguntándome ¿Y Saga?)

Para cuando llegaron a la recamara Shaka ya no tenía su camisa y acariciaba insistentemente la espalda de Mu, en tanto este se ocupo de desbrocharle el molesto pantalón y besar su cuello (difícil tarea).

Obviamente Shaka cooperó lo mas que pudo para dejar el pantalón tirado en el camino al igual que hizo con su camisa en la sala, retomando su papel de cazador aventó a Mu hacía su cama para sonreírle seductoramente y mirarlo con deseo intenso.

Mu devolvió aquella sonrisa y se subió mas a la cama sin dejar de mirar los brillantes ojos del rubio que lo siguió hasta colocarse sobre él sosteniéndose en sus rodillas y en sus manos.

Shaka incremento su libidinosa sonrisa cuando acerco sus labios hasta el bello tórax de su compañero, para saciarse con el sabor de su piel, cosa que no duro mucho ya que tenía en mente planes mucho más atrevidos; no quería que Mu tuviera tiempo de reflexionar lo que estaba pasando por lo tanto desabrocho su pantalón y ansioso descendió hacia la pelvis del pelimorado.

En realidad el aprendiz de Virgo se estaba preocupando de mas, porque en esos momentos la conciencia de Mu no existía; este solo sabía que deseaba que el otro lo tocara, lo besara y lo probara como parecía querer hacerlo mientras él levantaba sus caderas para que esa manos que lo estremecían le retiraran el pantalón un poco. (muy dadivoso el muchacho¿No?)

Shaka ya comenzaba a relamerse los labios y abrir ligeramente la boca, con las manos ahora sobre la única prenda que interfería con su delicioso objetivo, cuando alguien toco a la puerta principal.

Claro que ese alguien fue muy molesto e imprudente cuando Shaka tuvo que detener su tarea.

Mu suspiro fastidiado y malhumorado al momento que varios golpes más sonaban en su puerta y ahora un grito (alarido) insistente lo llamaba.

Shaka también resintió la inesperada presencia de lo que para él era un ser despreciable que lo obligaba ahora a alejarse, ponerse de rodillas y darle espacio al otro para que se incorporara.

- ¡Maldición!- dijo Mu levantándose de la cama y subiendo su pantalón que ahora le apretaba cierta parte muy sensible de su cuerpo.

Shaka lo miro divertido diciendo- no tardes- y vio como el aprendiz de Aries se alejaba enfurruñado hacía la puerta mientras se abrochaba apresuradamente la camisa.

Mu abrió la puerta rápidamente (quería regresar a lado de su compañero ¡YA!), con voz autoritaria y un tanto grosero dijo- ¿Qué quiere?

¿Y a que no adivinan quien era?

Pues no era Saga. El guardia miro asombrado a Mu y poniéndose nervioso le dijo- di…discúlpeme, lo que sucede es que su ilustrísima lo quiere ver inmediatamente en su templo…y me pidió que le diera esto- le extendió un sobre con el sello del patriarca- dijo también que lo escoltara hasta allá.

Mu lo tomo de sus manos, prosiguió a abrirlo para leer atentamente:

**_&Querido Mu:&_**

_Últimamente he estado muy ocupado y lo sabes bien, quisiera que vinieras para que me pusieras al tanto de tus actividades. Hay otro asunto importante que quiero discutir contigo y que **solo puede ser en privado**._

_Como mañana debo pararme temprano es **URGENTE** que vengas de inmediato y no voy a tolerar desobediencias, tiene que ser **ahora** mismo._

_Atentamente: Tu maestro Shion._

_PD. Será mejor que te vengas preparado (creo que nos vamos a demorar un poco)._

_**& &**_

"Solo me faltaba esto" pensó Mu que suspiro derrotado, le dijo al guardia- espere un momento enseguida salgo- cerro la puerta y se dirigió rápidamente hacía donde se encontraba Shaka. "¿Por qué ahora?"

Mientras tanto Shaka se hacía ilusiones pensando lo que proseguiría cuando Mu regresara. Tenía grandes expectativas para esa noche, el carnerito de verdad le gustaba; quería de él más que una noche. Sonrió contento cuando pensó en la gran variedad de posiciones que conocía¿Quién sabe, tal vez Mu pudiera enseñarle una nueva.

Cuando Mu entró a su habitación se arrepintió todavía mas. Shaka lo esperaba en la cama con una mirada que decía todo, pensando el muy iluso que aquel había regresado para terminar lo que habían dejado pendiente.

Shaka comenzó a acercarse hacía el borde de la cama cuando Mu lo detuvo diciendo:

- perdóname Shaka pero debo marcharme, mi maestro me esta llamando.

- ¿Acaso no puede esperar?- no se iba rendir tan fácilmente y menos sabiendo que ya lo tenía entre sus manos.

- No, un guardia me esta esperando afuera.

Shaka hizo un puchero y frunció la frente en señal de total desacuerdo y antes de que pudiera alegar algo mas Mu dijo:

- Shaka…yo…luego hablamos¿De acuerdo?

¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer el pobre Shaka?...solo podía esperar a que Mu se diera cuenta de que ambos podían llegar a ser muy felices si estuvieran juntos- Claro.

Mu comenzó a sacar algunas cosas de un buró que estaba junto a su cama diciéndole al rubio- si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, pero si no espera un poco a que me aleje con el guardia (No quería por ningún motivo que su maestro se enterara de que lo habían encontrado con Shaka en su templo)- se puso de pie y se dirigió hacía la entrada de su habitación donde se despidió- Discúlpame por marcharme así, no quisiera irme pero…tu sabes…nos vemos luego, adiós- y salio velozmente, porque no quería volver a caer "en la tentación".

Shaka suspiro y se dejó caer hacía atrás con los brazos extendidos. La cama de Mu era tan suavecita y agradable. No tenía intenciones de irse a la suya que no olía tan rica como esa, además Mu le había dado permiso de torturase quedándose ahí y tenía pensado esperarlo si era necesario hasta entrada la madrugada- Mu- dijo hacía el gran silencio que lo rodeaba¿Qué es lo que haría mientras aguardaba¿Aburrirse?.

Se giro para oler la almohada "Huele a él" pensó y teniendo una buena idea para pasar el rato una sonrisa surco su rostro mientras una de sus traviesas manos bajaba por su cuerpo. O.O

Continuara...

¿Cómo lo vieron¿Que pasara con Saga¿Que cosan tan urgente tiene que hablar Shion con su alumno?...Bueno si les quedo la duda siento decirles que la respuesta la encontraran como dentro de dos semanas; porque estamos en tiempos de examenes y me aislare por completo de mi vicio T.T, si puedo y hay una remota posibilidad de que suba el capitulo lo hago, pero no prometo nada¡Deséenme mucha suerte!y...

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno aquí les subo este capitulo y espero que les guste, les muestro otra faceta de musito, para que lo sigan conociendo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Luego de que Shaka llegara al parecer muy preocupado, Saga salió del primer templo todavía nervioso y choqueado por los minutos que habían acontecido¿Qué había sido eso¿No se suponía que él estaba relatando una historia y ya¿Por qué se había acercado tanto a Mu¿Por qué se puso tan nervioso, por un momento había pensado que se besarían…se detuvo en seco con ese último pensamiento en su mente "¿MU Y…Y…YO¿BESARNOS?", por una extraña razón sus mejillas comenzaron otra vez a teñirse de color rosado.

Tan mala suerte tenía Saga que no se dio cuenta cuando dos caballeros lo encontraron en ese estado, a la mitad de las escaleras entre Aries y Tauro con una cazuelita en las manos, perdido en sus pensamientos y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Ambos amigos sonrieron al ver al caballero de géminis así y después de dirigirse miradas cómplices decidieron llamarlo.

- ¡Caballero de Géminis¡Que alegría verte tan pronto!

Saga regreso inmediatamente a la realidad donde Paris acababa de hablarle luciendo ahora una sonrisa delatadora y Mirla a su lado lo saludaba con una ligera reverencia sonriendo. Se sintió más tonto que nunca.

- Ho… hola caballeros- contesto el saludo también inclinándose levemente.

- ¿Te sucede algo Saga?- preguntó Mirla.

- NO¿Por qué la pregunta?- "Tranquilo" pensó Saga "Ellos no saben nada", "Compórtate como siempre", "Tranquilo".

- Bueno estabas aquí parado sin hacer nada- le dijo Paris

- AAAAAAAHHHHH, si, lo que pasa es que a veces me distraigo un poco, disculpen si los preocupe- Saga trato de sonar sincero.

- No tienes que disculparte Saga- lastima que el muchacho no lo logro. Paris sonrió más divertido aún- solo pareces enamorado.

Todo el aplomo que Saga tenía pensado utilizar se vino para abajo cuando escucho esas palabras (al parecer Mu no era el único libro abierto por el santuario).

- Se te ve bien Saga- dijo Mirla.

- yo…solo estaba muy distraído.

- mmmmmmmmmm¿De donde vienes caballero?- le preguntó Paris.

- yo…bu…bueno…de…- "¡Maldita sea¿Por qué me pregunta eso?"- de aries…- dijo en voz baja, pero **no lo suficiente** como para que los otros dos no lo escucharan y lo miraran con un expresión que lo decía todo.

Saga solo quería que la tierra se lo tragara ahí mismo, esos dos mirándolo como diciendo "¡PICARON!", "¡IUUUUUUUUU!", a **é**l, el **caballero de Géminis**, uno de los doce caballeros más **fuertes** de toda la orden, un hombre** respetado**, una persona sería, un **modelo a seguir**, el claro ejemplo de la templanza y la sencillez (o mejor dicho la reencarnación de Narciso en persona); "¡POR ATENEA!", "Primero los chismes y ahora esto, donde acabare".

Paris le preguntó- Y dinos Saga¿Qué tal esta Mu?- no es que Saga estuviera pensando en el los dulces ojos de su pupilo o en lo endemoniadamente bien que se había visto el día de hoy; ni mucho menos que Paris le hiciera la pregunta con un tono de malicia y una mirada estilo "gggggggrrrrrrr" (seductor) pero el caballero de Géminis de pronto se sonrojó un poco más mientras contestaba (alegaba en defensa):

- ¿QUEEEEEEÉ¡C…COMO CREES QUE ME VOY A ESTAR FIJANDO EN ESO¡ES SOLO MI ALUMNO!

Mirla lo miro más sorprendió aún, como si le hubieran contado un chisme muuuuuuuy bueno y muuuuuuuy atrevido, mientras Paris solo reía divertido de lo bien que Saga delataba sus pensamientos y trataba de aclarar la pregunta:

- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, pero Saga yo **solo quería saber** si esta** bien** o **mal**, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.

Ahora la suplica de Saga si era en serio "¡Trágame maldita y estupida tierra!", como era obvio la tierra no se lo trago, pero en cambio su corazón se acelero como si quisiera salir volando hacía el espacio, su estomago pareció dejar de existir dejando un hoyo dentro de él y sintió su rostro arder intensamente, sabiendo de antemano que más rojo no podía estar (lo suficiente como para que lo detectaran desde algún satélite).

- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, Caballero de Géminis te lo preguntare de nuevo¿En que estas pensando?.

--------------------------Minutos después--------

Saga entró a su tan añorado templo, sano y salvo, respiro aliviado de que por fin la pesadilla terminara, todavía sentía su cara arder de vergüenza y recordaba las palabras de los caballeros que acababa de ver, "_solo pareces enamorado" "Se te ve bien Saga"_. Su corazón se detuvo un momento y sus manos se aferraron más a la cacerola.

Necesitaba verse, necesitaba estar frente a su espejo y ver al Narciso perfecto de siempre sin nada que lo delatara, así que un bólido de cabellos largos y azules cruzo su recibidor, sala, pasillo, entro en el cuarto para detenerse justo y solamente frente al espejo.

El Saga del espejo lucia sonrojado, respiraba rapimente y tenía ¿Los ojos brillantes?...¡NO, mas bien vidriosos (eso quiso pensar él). Suspiro con pesadez diciendo en alto- ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? NOTA 1

- No lo se- escucho una voz atrás de él- Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que estaba aquí.

Saga prácticamente subió al techo de su habitación asustado, dejando caer su cazuelita al piso para encontrar a su espalda al caballero de Sagitario que lo miraba mientras reía por su reacción.

- ¿Tan mal así me veo?- le preguntó Aioros.

Saga cerro los ojos para recuperarse unos segundos, con la mano en el pecho (como si le hubiera dado un infarto) y le dijo con reproche al otro- ¡Me asustaste!

- Ya me doy cuenta de eso, casi no saltaste- le dijo Aioros sonriendo- ¿Qué tienes Saga, llegaste corriendo como loco a verte al espejo.

Saga suspiro más que cansado- No lo se, y no quiero hablar de eso.

Aioros lo miro sorprendido, pero conociendo a Saga decidió no molestarlo por ese día, así que levanto la cacerolita del piso diciendo- esta bien ya me contaras después.

Saga solo dio un gruñido como respuesta, para luego preguntar- ¿Y tu por qué has venido a visitarme? (aunque ya se imaginaba la presencia de su ex amigo en su templo).

Aioros suspiro regresándole la cacerolita a Saga, se dirigió a la cama de este donde se tendió a sus anchas diciendo- Ya sabes que es por él.

"Genial, lo que me faltaba, escuchar los problemas de estos dos" pensó Saga, que a pesar de no estar con ánimos para escuchar nada acerca de cuestiones amorosas dijo- ¿Qué paso?

- ¡Saga es terrible¡No me escucha, es muy necio¡Cuando se le mete una idea a la cabeza no hay poder humano que lo saque de ahí!

Hace cuatro días comenzó todo cuando…bla, bla, bla, bla…

Durante los siguientes 20 minutos Saga se entero de los problemas amorosos de quien un día había sido su amigo, antes de que "aquel" llegara y se lo robara, enajenándolo con sabrá dios que cosa; tanto así que Aioros raramente iba ahora a verlo, más que como en esa ocasión para contarle anécdotas como: _"es que no pelamos",_ _"no se porque me fije en él",_ _"esta vez si me hizo enojar"_ y la clásica de _"No quiero volver a saber nada de él"_.

Y mientras Saga trataba de poner atención a su amigo y los celos de su novio, dos casas más abajo, en el templo de Aries, alguien le estaba comiendo el mandado.

Cuando Aioros estaba terminando su relato, cada vez más molesto, Saga sintió una presencia conocida a la entrada de su templo, se puso de pie como un resorte pensando "¿MU?", una vez estuvo seguro de que era el aprendiz de Aries no espero un momento, le dijo a Aioros- Ahora regreso- y salio prácticamente como rayo corriendo hacía el pasillo que daba paso por su templo.

Mu estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos sobre lo que le reportaría a su maestro, sin olvidar a Shaka, su confesión de amor y todo ese asunto, que no se dio cuenta cuando llego al tercer templo, hubiera seguido en ese estado a no ser por una calida presencia que lo regreso inmediatamente a la realidad; donde ya estaba a la mitad del templo de **Géminis** y podía sentir que **el guardián** de la casa se acerca hacía donde él estaba acompañado del guardia.

Se detuvo de pronto y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, "¡Lo olvide!" pensó alarmado "¿Cómo pude olvidarlo?" (¡Vaya al fin recordó que andaba detrás de los huesitos de Saga!).

- ¿Mu?- preguntó una voz delante de ellos, "Es él" pensó el carnerito angustiado, no quería mirarlo a los ojos o se sentiría peor, tenía miedo de que Saga al verlo se diera cuenta (de alguna extraña forma) de lo que tan solo unos minutos atrás había estado haciendo con Shaka.

- ¿Eres tu Mu?- Aunque ya estaba un poco oscuro, Saga sabía perfectamente que si se trataba de Mu, pero se preocupo de que este no le hubiera respondido inmediatamente y luciera un tanto…¿Culpable?.

Mu se obligo a levantar la mirada diciendo quedamente- Si… soy yo.

Saga sonrió (por alguna extraña razón) mientras agregaba- ya veo, pensé que eras tu¿A dónde vas?- le parecía que Mu estaba triste o algo por el estilo.

Y como por arte de magia la sonrisa que Saga le dedicaba en esos momentos hizo que todo dejara de ocupar un lugar en su mente, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, mariposas cosquillearon en su estomago y gracias a la baja iluminación del lugar el caballero de Géminis no se dio cuenta de que también sus mejillas reaccionaron a su presencia tiñéndose de un color rosado- Vo…voy hacía el templo del patriarca, mi maestro quiere verme…bueno…mi…mi otro maestro.

"Tal vez le riña alguna cosa" pesó Saga "Debe estar preocupado por eso, el maestro debe ser muy exigente", afortunadamente no sabía las verdaderas razones de su pupilo para estar preocupado, así que agrego- seguro querrá felicitarte, eres muy buen alumno, no deberías preocuparte por eso.

Mu estaba a punto de responder algo pero en ese momento la presencia de otro caballero lo corto.

- ¿Por qué sales tan rápido¿Quién es?

Era nadie menos que Aioros, al darse cuenta de la presencia de Mu y del guardia saluda a ambos- Buenas noches

- Buenas noches- respondieron ambos, Mu hizo una reverencia e ignorando el comentario de Aioros se preocupo más por la presencia de este en el templo de su tutor, "¿Qué hace él aquí?" se pregunto internamente.

Y aunque a Saga no le había pasado desapercibida la pregunta de su amigo, se hizo el desentendido hasta que el mismo se la recordó:

- ¿Por qué tanta prisa Saga?

Saga no tenía ni la más mínima intención de contestar esa pregunta, frente a Mu, pero sus "listísimos" ojos se dirigieron automáticamente hacía su alumno, provocando por accidente y por milagro que su despistado amigo se diera cuenta del porque había salido tan rápido.

- Ya veo saliste corriendo para ver a Mu¿No es cierto Saga?

Saga quería exterminar en ese momento a su baboso e indiscreto EX amigo; ¿Qué tenía Mu que enterarse si él había salido corriendo a buscarlo o no? Y lo peor del caso es que conociendo a Sagitario volvería a preguntarle hasta que tuviera una respuesta, así que contesto- Si, Aioros tengo algo IMPORTANTE que decirle- El pobre Saga no tenía otra opción más que darle a Mu un mensaje IMPORTANTE como había dicho, así pues, dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente- Mu, quería pedirte que por favor mañana vinieras como a las nueve aquí a mi templo.

¡ERA EL COLMO, encima de ser ahora la comidilla del santuario; según pensaba él (Narciso haciéndose presente), ahora tenían que enterarse de su tonto comportamiento:

1) un guardia del patriarca; que seguramente contaría todo como "el chisme de la noche anterior" a todos sus conocidos, 2) un EX amigo que era todo menos discreto y terminaría comentándole la sopa a su noviecito (otro chismosito de campeonato). Y el más importante el numero 3) ¡SU pupilo, **¡MU,** escuchando que su tutor se dispara a su encuentro en cuanto notaba su presencia. Seguramente el patriarca se enteraría esa misma noche. T.T

Pero en algo estaba equivocado Saga y era en la atención que Mu le había prestado a "su comportamiento", ya que desde que el caballero de Sagitario había llamado a su tutor por su nombre todo lo dicho a continuación dejo de tener valor "¿Por qué lo llama por su nombre?" y más se alarmo al escuchar al mismísimo Saga llamar también por su nombre a…¿Aioros!(-´)¿Qué relación tenían para andarse con tantas confiancitas? (Al menos Saga no se bazuqueaba con su compañero, como hacía cierta personita de cabello morado ¿No creen?)

Luego de darse cuenta de que todos los ahí presentes estaban esperando una respuesta suya, Mu dijo- Si, esta bien- y aunque no quería irse para dejar a SU tutor SOLO con el caballero de Sagitario, recordó la carta de "su ilustrísima" y más por la fuerza que por gusto dijo- Ya debo retirarme, mi maestro me espera con urgencia, hasta mañana- hizo una reverencia para los dos santos dorados y junto con el guardia se dirigió hacia la salida del templo, con un mal presentimiento (algo así como una punzadita) en el pecho. (¡Celosillo el carnerito!)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

- ¡Que bueno que llega, el maestro lo espera en sus habitaciones privadas, ha dicho que pase usted inmediatamente- este fue el primer mensaje que le dio otro guardia a Mu, cuando logro llegar hasta el templo donde su maestro estaba, se limitó a pensar ofendido "Al menos podría decir buenas noches".

Se dirigió hacía las "famosas" habitaciones privadas de su maestro.

Muy pocos habían tenido la fortuna de ver las dichosas salas, estas eran ostentosas y lujosas, tanto así que Mu siempre terminaba un tanto indignado; todos (incluido él) vivían en habitaciones sencillas, escuetas y humildes, con solo lo indispensable para que "un caballero al servicio de Atenea" pudieran vivir según su maestro "felizmente", "¡Que felicidad!" pensaba Mu siempre que iba a esa parte del templo " Creo que vivimos peor que madres de la caridad".

La verdadera razón por la cual solo las personas más cercanas al patriarca entraran hasta ese lugar: Sencillo, era ofensivo ver las tres lujosas y amplias habitaciones donde su maestro solía "descansar de un trabajo abrumador".

Mu busco a su maestro en la primer habitación, donde había una hermosa sala, con centro de mesa y varios cojines, bordados con sabrá dios que cosas (oro y/o plata) brillantes.

El cuarto contaba con una chimenea labrada en roca y por si fuera poco tenía un desnivel para separar la "modesta" salita de un estudio precioso, relativamente sencillo con escritorio y dos libreros (obviamente la madera con que estaban construidos era de las más caras en todo el mundo). Al menos esta habitación era más humilde que el baño.

Fue en el escritorio donde Mu encontró a su maestro, distraído firmando unos papeles, estaba a punto de llamarlo cuando su maestro hablo:

- ¡Vaya, pensé que ya no querías venir, tardaste mucho Mu- ni siquiera volteo a verlo para reprocharle, parecía absorto en terminar lo que estaba haciendo.

"Parece que si esta muy ocupado"- lamento haberlo hecho esperar maestro- contesto Mu " Y yo creí que solo estaba dramatizando"

- esta bien, aguarda un momento- Shion saco de un cajoncito un sello para dejar bien en claro que las cartas que tenía pensado mandar eran asuntos importantes de "su santidad"- siéntate.

Mu solo se sentó "¿Estará molesto?"… "A la mejor me va a llamar la atención"…"¡Estupendo¡Solo faltaba eso, mi maestro esta molesto, Shaka se declaro y…" apretó un poco los puños sobre sus rodillas recordando a las personas que ahora estaban JUNTOS en el tercer templo.

- No estoy molesto contigo Mu- le dijo Shion poniéndose de pie- solo estoy un poco ocupado- ahora dejaba ordenados todos sus papeles sobre el escritorio, mientras le sonreía ligeramente a su alumno que se limito a agachar la cabeza maldiciéndose por dejar que sus pensamientos casi flotaran en la habitación para que su maestro las percibiera tan fácilmente.

Shion se dirigió hacía la sala y tomó asiento en el sillón que estaba frente a Mu- ¿Quieres algo de cenar?

Mu negó con la cabeza, después de lo de Shaka el hambre se le había ido completamente (¿Qué raro?).

- Es extraño- agrego Shion- por lo general siempre que vienes a visitarme terminas con toda la comida que hay en el templo- ¡Y que esperaba, si Mu no tenía estomago de amiba para vivir de lo que él mismo preparaba.

- Es que…hoy si comí bien en la tarde.

Shion sonrió diciendo- ¿Ya cocinas mejor?

- No

Su maestro se asombro un poco así que el aprendiz comenzó a explicar:

- Lo que sucede es que mi…mi tutor llevo un guisado a la hora de la comida

Shion volvió a sonreír, pero más ampliamente- De eso quería hablarte¿Como te has sentido con Saga¿Te ha enseñado bien?

Mu pareció sorprenderse por la pregunta, pesaba que todo ese cuento del reporte acerca de sus actividades era solo una excusa de su maestro- pues…si…yo…

Shion se cruzo de brazos- no me digas discípulo mío que ya te arrepentiste de haber elegido al caballero de Géminis.

- ¡NO!- Mu comenzó a sonrojarse un poco y su maestro lo miro divertido- es decir… es muy buen tutor, me enseña muy bien, es dedicado y…y…

- Apuesto- acotó Shion, Mu lo miró alarmado- ¡Por dios Mu, cuando te pregunte a quien querías como tu tutor no dudaste ni siquiera un poco en señalarlo a él- Shion se puso de pie y camino hacía su discípulo para sentarse a su lado, tomando su mano mientras decía- dijiste que era generoso, fuerte, valiente, sabio y atractivo.

- Si…yo no dije que fuera…

- pero lo pensaste y lo hiciste con mucha fuerza.

- YO...- no sabía que decir.

El patriarca se puso de pie sonriendo- Quiero un poco de te- saco de entre su túnica una campanilla (de oro) y la hizo sonar, para que uno de los criados llegara a preguntarle cuales eran sus deseos, luego de dar sus indicaciones regreso a su sitio en el sillón preguntándole a Mu- ¿Y bien¿Vas a contarme lo que paso con Shaka?.

Mu solo se hizo chiquito en el sillón pensando "¡Rayos, yo y mi bocota" (aunque en realidad habían sido sus traicioneros pensamientos)- bu…bueno…Shaka…Shaka…dijo…que…me…me quiere- termino su frase susurrando.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta, era el sirviente con el te y una charolita de pastelitos y galletas (eficientes lo criados¿No?), el patriarca los recibió y despidió al criado, luego llevo la charola hasta la mesa de centro y mientras servia dos tacitas de un delicioso te de canela preguntó:

- ¿Y que le dijiste?

- Yoooo…pues…yo…le dije que a mi me gustaba otra persona.

- mmmmmmmmm- le paso su respectiva tacita de te a su alumno, pensando "esto se esta poniendo interesante . "- y ¿Qué hizo él?

El pobre Mu sintió esa pregunta como una punzada recordando lo que Shaka había estado apunto de hacer antes de que llegaran a interrumpirlos- me beso- dijo lo más rápido que pudo.

- ¿Te beso? Ó ¿Se besaron?- Shion solo lo miraba sin dejar de sonreír

Eso fue una pedrada con toda la expresión de la palabra y como Mu no quería responder la última pregunta tomo rápidamente un GRAAAANNN sorbo de su tacita; tan rápido lo hizo que no reparo en la temperatura del líquido provocando un todavía más GRAAAAAAAAAAAN dolor en la lengua.

Shion se limitó a reír mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y sentándose otra vez dijo- eso significa que le correspondiste¿O me equivoco?.

- Noooooo- Mu puso la horrible taza en la mesita, devolviéndole a su maestro una mirada de reproche por burlase de él.

- ¡Que interesante!- Shion tomo un sorbito del rico te, colocó su taza en la mesita, se acerco un poco y luego le pregunto a su alumno- Dime Mu¿Quién te gusta más?... Shaka…Saga…- tomo su barbilla con una de sus manos- ó YO.

"Ya me imaginaba yo que lo del reporte era solo una bobada" Mu solo suspiro, cerrando los ojos, sabiendo de ante mano lo que seguiría a continuación. No tardo muchos segundos en sentir los calidos labios de su maestro sobre los suyos y no puso resistencia alguna cuando su maestro introdujo su lengua en su boca; entre ellos ese tipo de caricias era algo normal como entre todos los amantes del mundo.

Y en efecto Mu no se había equivocado…

Shion lo había llamado solo con una intención en mente: divertirse como hacía varias semanas no lo hacía con su querido musito.

"Su ilustrísima" se separo de su dulce discípulo con una sonrisa diciendo- Aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

-…

- ¿Te gustaría que invitáramos a Saga una noche de estas?

- ¡QUEEEEEE¡CLARO QUE **NO**!- Mu se escandalizo al pensar la más remota posibilidad de hacer un trío donde estuviera el caballero de Géminis- ¡**ÉL NO SE PRESTARIA** PAR AUNA COSA ASÍ!.

Shion retomo su tacita riendo- Ja, ja, ja, tal vez el que no lo quiere prestar eres tu.

Mu se sonrojo inmediatamente¿Por qué su maestro debía de ser tan perceptivo?

- ¿Lo has besado?

Mu desvió la mirada contestando- NO.

- ¿Haz intentado seducirlo?

- ¡Por supuesto que no, aunque…- El carnerito recordó ciertos consejos tontos, además de la frustración de su primer intento para acercase a su tutor.

- ¿Aunque?...

- NO HE INTENTADO NADA DE "ESO"- dijo Mu un tanto indignado; él no iba por la vida ofreciéndose como cierto aprendiz del templo de Phycis (¿Y que paso con Shaka?), tenía una relación "especial" con su maestro pero de ninguna manera era un GOLFO.(aja¿Cómo nó?)

Shion suspiro un tanto decepcionado (era definitivo que Mu todavía no quería contarle todo el chisme), termino su tesito y dejo la taza en la mesa para continuar con su interrogatorio:

- y¿Cómo van tus entrenamientos?

- ¿Mis entrenamientos?- preguntó dudando del tipo de entrenamiento al que se refería su maestro.

- Aja- Shion se junto más hacía donde estaba su alumnito, tomando nuevamente su mano para acariciarla afectuosamente- Los preceptos y todo.

- ¡MUY BIEN!- contesto entusiasmado Mu- He aprendido muchas cosas; todos los días practico como usted me lo indicó, apenas ayer comencé con el libro de pasta azul; es muy interesante y mi…mi tutor es muy bueno conmigo, yo creo…- pero se detuvo cuando sintió un cálido beso en el dorso de su mano y "confundido" preguntó- ¿Para que me llamo maestro?

Ya conocía la respuesta, pero: la noche era joven, Shaka lo había dejado a medio camino y… bueno su maestro no le pedía nada a nadie para estar como quería, además de que él en cierta forma también lo había extrañado esas semanas que había estado tan ocupado.

- Para saber como esta mi discípulo favorito- Shion sonreía sinceramente- con lo que haz dicho es suficiente, pareces contento- y sin previo aviso comenzó a besar nuevamente los labios de su musito, lo empujo hacía el lado vació en el sillón para que terminara recostado, separándose de la dulce boca acotó- además me siento muuuuuuuuy cansado y _necesito que me consientan._

Luego de que Mu sonriera en complicidad y acuerdo absoluto, dirigió sus labios hacía el cuello de su maestro para comenzar a "consentirlo" mientras sus manos empezaban a jalar la preciosa pero estorbosa túnica que traía puesta. (¿Y donde quedaron Saga y Shaka¿Alguien más desea unirse a lista de Mu?)

¿Desde cuando habían iniciado con las lecciones especiales, ni siquiera él lo recordaba con claridad, varios años atrás Shion solía ser como un padre para él y de un momento a otro ya eran _amantes._

No es que Shion lo hubiera violado u obligado a iniciar esa relación, su maestro nunca lo obligaba a hacer nada (que el no quisiera).

De hecho cuando habían iniciado su relación, fue Mu el que en ese tiempo se había empecinado por que su relación se "formalizara" un poco.

El alumno quedo desnudo antes que el maestro como por arte de magia (Curioso¿Verdad?), así que el último se puso de pie riendo y mirando con deseo a su hermoso carnerito, que se sonrojo a más no poder; siempre se intimidaba cuando el maestro lo miraba como en ese momento.

Pero lo que no espero escuchar en ese momento fueron las siguientes palabras de Shion:

- Esta será la última vez.

- ¿Qué?- Mu creyó haber escuchado mal.

- Tu y yo no volveremos a estar juntos como esta noche- Shion continuaba tan tranquilo como siempre.

- ¿Qué¡¿Po..Por qué!- Mu se puso de pie asustado y diciendo- ¡Si he dicho o hecho algo que lo mal…-pero Shion lo beso tiernamente para que guardara silencio, obviamente Mu se dejo hacer.

Una vez que termino el beso Shion hablo mientras tomaba el rostro de Mu entre sus manos- No has hecho nada malo Mu; al contrario has sido muy complaciente conmigo.

Mu no entendía a donde quería llegar su maestro con todo eso, así que preguntó- ¿Acaso es por lo de Shaka o por el caballero de Géminis¿Esta celoso?

- No, claro que no.

- ¿Entonces…

- Mu siempre te he dicho que si quieres estar con alguien más me lo digas, me daría mucho gusto verte salir con alguien seriamente.

- Y yo ya le había dicho que…

- Eso fue hace ya mucho tiempo¿No quieres conocer a otras personas aparte de mí?

Mu comprendió al fin lo que su maestro le estaba diciendo, y lo curioso es que no era la primera vez que se lo decía; Shion siempre había insistido mucho en que se buscara un novio, novia, amante u otra persona aparte de él y a menudo solía preguntarle si no se aburría de estar enclaustrado en el Santuario.

Cuando Mu analizo nuevamente la pregunta de su maestro esta vez se sorprendió a si mismo al responder- Si, me gustaría.

El maestro sonrió más feliz que de costumbre, ahogando a Mu en un fuerte abrazo diciendo- ¡UUUUUUUUUUUUIIIII¡¿Quién te tiene tan cambiado, voy a ascenderlo de puesto- y sin dejar de abrazar a su querido alumno bajo una de sus manos hacía su trasero- esto hay que festejarlo en grande- dijo de manera sexy en su oído- ¿Qué dices?

Mu no quería pensar quien de los dos (si Saga o Shaka) había logrado cambiar su manera de ver las cosas, así que sonrió sensualmente, puso una pequeñísima distancia entre su cuerpo y los asfixiantes brazos, para colar una sus calidas manos con dirección hacía la cadera de Shion.

Shion previendo las travesuras de su musito se alejo de su cuerpo, tomo la atrevida mano y con una mirada picara lo invito hacía su "humilde" alcoba, para dar comienzo al gran final de su relación (y vaya que fue un gran final).

NOTA 1alguien podría por favor explicarle a este atolondrado que lo que le pasa tiene 4 letras y se llama amor.

¡Lastima, siento mucho que Shion siempre si le haya aventado el chon a Mu; pero ya terminaron y la verdad eso ya esta planeado desde un inicio; a Saga ya le habían ganado al carnerito desde hacía tiempo (al menos lo Shion solo era sexo) . Espero poder subir el próximo capitulo pronto pero no prometo nada.

Gracias por todos sus comentarios y cualquier queja, sugerencia o felecitación es bienbenida.

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	12. Chapter 12

Antes que nada muchas gracias por leer mi ficito, espero que todavía les guste y disculpen la tardanza por este capitulo que se lo dedico a cierta personita que siempre me escribe( ¡Muchas gracias! ). Prometo que ya me apuro a terminar esta historia.

Para cuando Aioros quiso decir algo en su defensa fue demasiado tarde porque ya se encontraba en el suelo a causa del golpe que Saga le había dado.

Una vez que el aprendiz de Aries junto con el guardia se habían marchado, Saga lo había mirado muy enojado y sin decir una palabra le había tirado un puñetazo directo a la cara.

- ¡QUE TE PASA!- pregunto Aioros irritado por tener que limpiarse un pequeño rastro de sangre con el dorso de la mano- ¡AHORA QUE HICE!.

- ¿SE TE HACE POCO ANDAR DIVULGANDO MI COMPORTAMIENTO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS!

- ¿QUE FREGADO COMPORTAMIENTO!

Saga estuvo tentado de ir sobre Aioros para comprobar si con una buena golpiza se le aclaraban las ideas- ¡SI SERAS TORPE, _"SALISTE CORRIENDO PARA VER A MU"- _dijo remedando la voz de Aioros.

- ¡Y ESA ES UNA RAZÓN PARA GOLPEARME¡CAVERNÍCOLA!

- ¡SIIIIII¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESE TIPO DE COSAS FRENTE A **MU**!

- ¡Y ¿QUE TIENE QUE VER TU COMPORTAMIENTO CON…- Aioros se detuvo de pronto. Sus pensamientos unían rápidamente las piezas del rompecabezas: Saga y sus reacciones paranoicas…Mu y sus ojos bonitos…Saga y Mu…Saga y Mu; su cara se encendió como si hubiera descubierto la cura para el SIDA y mirando desde el suelo le dijo a Saga- ¿No me digas que…

Saga comenzó a sonrojarse mientras protestaba monosílabas- yo…no…eso…no…es…yo…yo…

- ¡Saga jamás pensé que fueras a ese extremo!- lo reprendió Aioros mientras se ponía de pie.

- ¡YO!...bueno…yo…es…que- Saga agacho la cabeza mientras jugaba nervioso con sus manos.

- ¡**Me decepcionas**!

- No…no es lo que piensas…yo…no se…bueno…yo…

- ¡NUNCA PENSÉ QUE QUISIERAS HACERLE LA BARBA AL PATRIRCA!

- ¡**QUUUEEEE!- **Saga miro incrédulo a su amigo

- Es obvio- dijo Aioros mientras se colocaba una mano en el mentón- Mu es el alumno del patriarca y ahora que eres su tutor temporal…- lo miró duramente- quieres aprovecharte, porque…- señalo a Saga con un dedo diciendo- ¡TODO LO QUE SE ARRASTRA TIENDE A SUBIR!

Saga frunció el ceño más molesto y cerro fuertemente los puños.

-------------Segundos después------------------------------------------

Aioros salía sobándose la mandíbula y antes de iniciar con las escaleras de subida se giró gritando- ¡ERES UN MAL AMIGO¡SOLO ESTABA JUGANDO!- subió tres escalones indignado para volverse de nuevo hacía el templo de Géminis para imitar a la perfección a un vendedor del mercado gritando (bramando)- ¡Y YA CASATE!...**¡AMARGADO!**

La mañana era fresca, prometiendo un día agradable, todo parecía estar en relativa calma, Mu y el patriarca se encontraban desayunando muy a gusto, en el jardincito hablando de cosas sin importancia, ambos estaban de buen humor (sobre todo Shion).

- ¿A que hora tienes que presentarte con Saga?

- mmmmmmm- Mu trato de recordar la hora a la que había quedado, con todos los eventos de la noche (y parte de la madrugada) se había obligado a pensar solo en su maestro pero recién volvían a recordar lo sucedido con Shaka y después el templo de Géminis ( Aioros y Saga), así que frunció el ceño un tanto fastidiado y suspirando respondió- a las nueve.

Shion noto la molestia en su alumno así que preguntó- ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Maestro¿Sabe usted que relación tienen el caballero de Sagitario y el caballero de Géminis?

Shion sonrió instintivamente; Mu parecía molesto por algo que tenía que ver con Saga y como castigo por no haberle contado el chisme la noche anterior decidió hacerlo sufrir- ¿Aioros y Saga?

- Si

- pueeeees, no si deba decírtelo.

- ¿Decirme que cosa?- intranquilo, Mu miró a su maestro.

- Mu¿Por qué quieres saber acerca de ellos dos?

- bueno…por…queee… - a pesar de ser su EX-amante le daba mucha pena decirle a su maestro que le gustaba otro hombre que no era él- usted sabe…yo…_él_…_él_…

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, Mu pareces un chiquillo¿Quieres decir que te gusta?

Mu solo movió la cabeza afirmando con las mejillas sonrojadas, lucía tan tierno y lindo que Shion estuvo tentado a besarlo, pero como ya no eran nada más que maestro y alumno se limitó a sonreír diciendo- ¿Y que hay de Shaka?

Mu se sintió todavía más incomodo con esa pregunta. Desde que había comenzado todo; por un lado con la dichosa historia de Decatlón, su intento fallido para iniciar la "conquista" de su tutor y el caballero de Sagitario; por otro la confesión de Shaka que había despertado viejos sentimientos, los labios de Shaka, las manos de Shaka y el **_cuerpo_** de Shaka no había tenido tiempo de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, mismos que ahora se centraban en el último punto, "El bello cuerpo desnudo de Shaka".

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEE!- Shion interrumpió los pensamientos de su alumno, poniéndose de pie con las manos recargadas en la mesa- ¡MU¡¿A CASO TÚ Y ÉL!- la cara de Shion lo decía todo, tenía una sonrisa incrédula y lo miraba sorprendido, hasta hace unos segundos era su tierno ex-amante y lindo discípulo- ¡DIOSES!- "que buen chisme" pensó. Volviendo a su papel de inmutable patriarca y maestro regresó a su lugar riendo con picardía "Con razón no quería contarme nada"- ¿Desde cuando te gusta estudiar junto a Shaka!

Mu se maldijo nuevamente, sonrojándose de pies a cabeza y al escuchar a su maestro tan impresionado pensó "Por eso no quería contarle", luego de escuchar la pregunta de su maestro contesto- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSA¡NO PASO NADA¡ENTRE ÉL Y YO NUNCA HA PASADO NADA!

- ¿Estas seguro¿Te castigare si me mientes?- Shion no hablaba en serio pero se divertía con su discípulo.

- ¡**SIIIIIIIIII**¡Estoy seguro!

- espera un momento- agregó Shion tomando una servilleta- ahora que recuerdo…- sonrió todavía más- No es la primera vez que convives con él de esa forma¿O siiii?

El carnerito se sorprendió todavía más¿Por qué tenía su maestro que tener tan buena memoria?- pe…pero¡ESA vez tampoco paso NADA! - trató de defenderse el pobre musito.

- mmmmmmm- el patriarca hizo un poco de memoria- Aquello¿No paso hace tres años¿Cuándo los dos se emborracharon?

- Si¡PERO A USTED LE CONSTA QUE NO PASO NADA!

- bueno si; esa ocasión no hicieron nada… pero ganas no les faltaron…solo porque te diste cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Mu suspiro completamente derrotado, su maestro lo conocía demasiado bien y tratando de alejar la conversación de Shaka reclamo- ¿No va a contestarme lo que le pregunte?

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, por eso eres mi discípulo favorito Mu- el patriarca se acerco hacía Mu para decirle en voz baja- Saga y Aioros son buenos amigos según se, antes solían ser muy unidos, incluso se rumoraba que eran novios pero últimamente casi no se tratan, creo que Aioros cambio la compañía de tu tutor por la alguien más, puedes estar tranquilo (¿Quién es chismosito número 1 en el santuario?).

- ¿Esta seguro?

- Claro que no¿Crees correcto que yo fuera por ahí preguntándole sus cosas personales a cualquier caballero, obviamente lo que te digo es pura intuición- a Mu no le agrado escuchar todo aquello- pero puedes confiar en mi¿Cuándo me he equivocado yo?

Mu termino de comer su desayuno, su maestro jamás se había equivocado con sus "intuiciones", pero al fin y al cabo eran solo eso puras suposiciones.

- Entonces¿Que piensas hacer¿A cuál de los dos prefieres?

- pues…

- no creo que puedas quedarte con ambos- Shion parecía estar hablando de dulces ( ¡Y vaya que bomboncitos!).

- ¡ESO YA LO SE, solo que…

- ¿Solo que?...

- No se quien me gusta más, Shaka es muy atractivo y…bueno él…el caballero de Géminis es…apuesto y los dos…yo…estoy confundido.

El patriarca conocía ya quien sería el "elegido", pero no podía darle un golpe a su alumno diciéndole "No seas idiota, a ti en realidad te gusta ?", Mu tendría que hacerse bolas con sus sentimientos que al menos para él estaban bastante claros.

- ¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a cada uno?

- ¿Oportunidad?

- si, procura pasar un tiempo con cada uno y eliges al que te agrade más.

Mu suspiro- dudo mucho que me agrade más uno que otro.

- ¡Por Atenea Mu, eres un perverso- dijo su maestro burlándose de él- quieres a los dos, para ti solito.

Mu iba a replicar algo cuando se acerco uno de los guardias:

- disculpe su ilustrísima, pero el caballero de Phycis pide una entrevista con usted.

- por favor dile que venga a este lugar, aquí lo atenderé.

- enseguida maestro.

Una vez que el guardia se retiro Shion agregó- será mejor que ya te marches Mu, no me gusta que tus superiores crean que siempre llegas tarde.

- ¿A caso ya es tarde?- Mu Se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- No, aun tienes media hora para llegar con tu "apuesto" tutor, la clase empieza a las diez¿O No?.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE¡NOOOOOOOO¡ADIOS MESTRO!- y sin despedirse apropiadamente Mu salio como alma que lleva el diablo hacía el templo de Géminis.

Mirla solo sintió pasar una ráfaga de aire, una especie de "¿Viento morado?" y cuando llego hasta el patriarca lo encontró riendo.

Shion estaba tan distraído pensando en la maldad que le había hecho a su alumno, que comenzó a reír, "Pobre alumno mío"- JA, JA, JA ,JA , JA, seguro que me riñe cuando se entere, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.

- ¿Maestro?- lo interrumpió el caballero de Phycis- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- ¡EEEHHHH, Mirla pasa, siéntate, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, discúlpame, estaba distraído.

- No se preocupe, esta bien, aun es muy temprano- le dijo Mirla.

- ¿Temprano?...JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.

Otro día más de duros entrenamientos y clases que solo dos personas disfrutaban por entero: Saga estaba contándole otra historia a Mu, esta ocasión también era una historia de amor, así que tenía los dos hermosos ojos puestos sobre él con mucha atención.

La historia era algo así como estilo Tristán e Isolda (cortesía de mi hermana) y Saga continuaba con su mala maña de actuar como si el mismo fuera parte de la historia.

En uno se esos momentos culminantes de la historia, que curiosamente también era entre dos caballeros (entiéndase yaoi), Saga hizo un movimiento brusco con sus manos, tirando hojas que se encontraban en la mesa y frente a Mu.

- ¡OOOOOh, lo siento- Saga se levanto rápidamente para recoger lo que había tirado.

- No hay problema maestro- le dijo Mu tranquilamente y se puso de pie para ayudarle a recoger el desastre.

- ¡Que torpe soy, es que me emocione un poco- Saga le sonrió a Mu mientras lo miraba y estiraba su mano para levantar una de las tantas hojas en el piso.

Mu devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándose ligeramente, por la cercanía con Saga- No se preocupe- y sin poder permanecer con la mirada fija sobre las esmeraldas de su maestro agacho el rostro buscando algo que recoger.

Saga se quedo un momento mirando aquella bella imagen, solo una vez había tenido de cerca al carnerito y si no se mentía a si mismo anhelaba por que eso se repitiera; Mu lucía tan perfecto cuando quería, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, sus labios tan tentadores, sus ojos trémulos rehuyendo a los suyos, todo él era encantador.

Mu levanto la mirada suponiendo que Saga ya no lo veía, lo encontró completamente embobado y ¿Mirandolo?...¿A ÉL¿¡MU DE ARIES, por algún milagro Saga lo mira tiernamente, podría decirse hasta amorosamente y parecía estar acercándose lentamente cuando…

Saga salió por fin de su aturdimiento, en el momento que algo calido se posó sobre su mano, dirigió su vista hacía el suelo donde desgraciadamente la suave mano de Mu se levantaba rápidamente dejando la suya diciendo:

- lo…lo…siento…maestro.

A Saga no le gustó nada aquello así que dijo- No te disculpes por favor, además…- quería levantar sus ojos en busca de su imagen preferida pero escogió seguir así mientras agregaba- no tienes por que llamarme maestro, puedes llamarme por mi nombre…yo…me gustaría que me llamaras Saga- la verdad es que quería escuchar a Mu llamándolo por su nombre, suplicándole por un poco de él (¿QUEEEEE!).

Mu al escuchar aquello trato de calmarse y respirar lo más lento posible, no se esperaba semejante cosa.

Saga por su lado comenzaba sin razón aparente a sonrojarse y su corazón latía desesperadamente "¡Estupido!", se reprendió "¿Cómo se te ocurre", "¡QUE VA A PENSAR DE TI!"¡AHORA LO VA A MAL INTERPRETAR TODO! y hubiera seguido reprimiéndose hasta que sintió nuevamente algo calido sobre su mano.

Y no solo fue su afortunada mano la que disfruto del contacto con Mu; ya que este acarició tiernamente su mejilla mientras lo miraba afectuosamente, solo a él.

Mu se acerco hasta el rostro de Saga, era como un sueño y justo antes de besarlo le llamo por primera vez como había pedido- Saga.

Después…todo se volvió color de rosa.

Saga se sentía embriagado, enloquecido, Mu lo besa (y si que besaba bien el chamaco), Mu lo acariciaba, Mu comenzaba a exigirle, lo mareaba, Mu se llevaba todo el aire, para liberarlo cruelmente y después aturdirlo más con sus delicados labios que ahora besaban su cuello…Mu…solo Mu…solo…solo el carnerito podía empezar a quitarle su camisa con tanta sutileza…¡O.O!

¡Un momento, Saga miro a su alrededor confundido¿No se suponía que él se encontraba hasta hace unos segundos o minutos (no estaba seguro del tiempo) con Mu en el templo de Géminis¿Por qué estaba ahora a la intemperie, cerca de un lago con cascada y toda la cosa¿En que momento había oscurecido el cielo? Y ¿Por qué la luna brillaba como nunca sobre sus cabezas?

Mu rió divertido- lo siento, es que tu…

Entonces Saga se dio cuenta de que todo lo anterior no habían sido más que pequeñeces, cuando frente a el se encontraba Mu, hermoso como siempre pero…¡COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDO, se miró a si mismo y…¡OOOOOHHH, POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!...¡MU NO ERA EL ÚNICO DESNUDO, Saga avergonzado trató de cubrir _lo elemental_ .

- ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Saga miro al carnerito que reía con ojos de picardía, se acercaba abrazándolo fuertemente y añadía- Saga tu me transformas- para después tomar sus labios hasta dejarlo sin aire.

¡QUE DIABLOS IMPORTABA EN DONDE ESTUBIERA O COMO ESTUBIERA, el hecho es que estaba con MU.

El carnerito soltó sus labios alegre y tomando la mano de Saga la guió hasta cierto lugar que todos sabemos (llámenle como quieran hoyillo de la lujuria, entrada al otro mundo ó simplemente A-ENE- O) suplicando- _Saga Tómame._

_Tómame…_

¡TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN!- Y de pronto todo aquel paraíso incluyendo al complaciente Mu se esfumaron, Saga gruño frustrado- ¡TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN!- se removió entre las cobijas enredándose en ellas- ¡TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN!- sonaban molestos ruidos que querían tumbar la puerta, pero él quería de vuelta a SU MU y no se levantaría hasta que el carnerito regresara con él- ¡TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN!- "¡CON MU?" pensó alarmado y saliendo de entre las cobijas- **¿SOÑE CON MUU?**- dijo asustado de si mismo.

- TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN

- ¡YA VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOY!- gritó a todo lo que pudo, "¡QUE HORROR¿Quién será a estas horas¿Por qué no me dejan tranquilo y ya?", se destapo completamente y se dio cuenta de que no solo había estado soñando con Mu, un amiguito suyo bastante impertinente también había despertado muuuuuuy ansioso "¿ Y TU POR QUÉ TE LEVANTAS¿¡NO VES QUE FUE SOLO UN SUEÑO?"

- TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN

**- ¡VOOOOOOOOOOOOYY!**- " ¡ME LLEVA EL CARAJO!", logro salir de entre todas la cobijas tirando varias al piso- ¡PORQUERIA DE COJIBAS, VOY A TIRARLAS UN DÍA DE ESTOS- se puso una bata de baño para salir a ver quien lo estaba llamando como loco; ya que no iba ir presumiendo a su amiguito feliz por ahí.

-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN.-TAN-TAN-TAN-TAN

**-¡ QUE YA VOOOOY, MALDITA SEA!**- un miserable toque más a la puerta y el mismo exterminaría al bicho andrajoso que tocaba su puerta, fuera niño o niña.

Como pudo llego hasta puerta, no sin antes tropezarse con sabrá dios que cosa, trato de peinarse un poco y abrió la puerta para encontrase a nadie más que…

CONTINUARAAAAA…………….

¿Te gusto Vibeke, (espero que si)´, de todos modos puedes mandarme unas cuantas pedradas T.T

Gracias de nuevo y espero cualquier cosa que quieran decirme, gracias por desearme suerte en mis exámenes que ya terminaron y ya veremos que pasa con Saga. Y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	13. Chapter 13

Aquí esta ya mi ficcito¿Quién será¿Quién será¿Tendrá Saga que quitarse la bata..?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sus ganas de ahorcar ahí mismo al intruso por haber interrumpido su tranquilo sueño se transformaron en asombro, Saga se sorprendió por encontrar al noviecito de su hermano en la entrada de puerta-¿Afrodita?-

- Si…buenos días, creo que lo desperté, discúlpeme- por alguna extraña razón Afrodita estaba muy bien arreglado, mejor dicho impecable, desde la punta de sus cabellos azules, hasta unas bonitas sandalias, todo el lucia perfecto, pareciera que el aprendiz ira a una fiesta de esas elegantes y Saga no puedo evitar escanearlo con la mirada de pies a cabeza, sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha que por segundos mantuvo el pececito- yo…traigo una carta de parte de mi maestro- Afrodita comenzó a buscar algo entre su túnica; Saga todavía lo observaba¡Si que lucia bien, de el se desprendía un aroma bastante agradable, como si estuviera perfumado, "Bueno Kanon no tiene mal gusto" pensó, eso no era nada alarmante, al fin el aprendiz era uno de los más bellos de toda la orden, lo que si era MUY alarmante era su amiguito de más abajo que empezó a reaccionar por la cercanía del bello aprendiz.

Mientras Saga estaba embelezado con la imagen de Afrodita, este parecía torpe y lento en encontrar la famosa carta, dándole tiempo al otro de observarlo a sus anchas.

- Aquí esta- dijo de pronto Afrodita que al levantar la vista hacía el caballero de Géminis, quedo más complacido que nunca; Saga tenía las mejillas teñidas de un color rojo y lo miraba de manera extraña.

Afrodita extendió el sobre hacía el caballero de Géminis sin apartar sus ojos deseosos e intensos "Te tengo", era más que obvio que la mirada de Saga significaba algo más.

Saga levanto una de sus manos para recibir la carta sin prestar atención más que a la mirada lujuriosa dirigida por el aprendiz de Phycis.

Tal vez Afrodita no estaba tan equivocado y tenía en ese momento a Saga justo donde quería, para fortuna de este último alguien llego de improviso a_ rescatarlo_.

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS!- dijo fuertemente Mu, tratando de llamar la atención de los otros dos.

Fue su voz la que despertó por completo al caballero de Géminis, que sorprendido volteo hacia donde estaba el carnerito- ¿Mu?

El susodicho lucia terrible, su cabello se encontraba despeinado, quebradizo, con rastros de hojas y pequeñas ramas, sus ropas estaban algo rasgadas, todo él estaba empolvado; respiraba agitadamente y su rostro lucia más pálido que un fantasma, acompañado de una fina capa de sudor. Se veía notablemente agotado como si fuera a desmayarse.

De hecho el pobrecito Mu no tuvo la oportunidad de contestar cuando sintió que las fuerzas lo abandonaban y todo a su alrededor se volvía de color negro.

- **¡MU!**-Saga olvido completamente a Afrodita y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a sostener a su pupilo. Desafortunadamente el carnerito cayó al piso inconsciente, llevándose un buen golpe en la cabeza (es que Saga no es Oswaldo Sánchez)

Cuando asustado Saga llego hasta él, lo miro de pies a cabeza, dándose cuenta inmediatamente de que por uno de los costados de su frente corría un hilito de sangre- ¡MU¡MU!- lo llamo, pero al no obtener respuesta lo cargo en brazos dirigiéndose hacía la entrada para la parte privada del templo- ¡Abre un poco más la puerta!- le indicó a Afrodita que también estaba Shokeado por lo ocurrido.

Una vez adentro Saga recostó a Mu en uno de los sillones y corrió hacía su habitación por un poco de alcohol.

Saga estaba nervioso y asustado nunca había visto a Mu tan mal; así que cuando quiso sacar rápidamente el alcohol no midió sus fueras con el pobre cajón de su buró, tiro fuertemente de el sacándolo completamente y llevándose un santo golpazo en el dedo chiquito del pie al dejarlo caer repentinamente.

Afrodita trataba de reanimar a su compañero con un poco de aire cuando desde las habitaciones escucho unos ruidos extraños como de varias cosas cayendo y la voz de Saga gritando:

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY¡PORQUERIA DE MIERDA!

Justo terminaba de escuchar la voz de Saga cuando Mu comenzó a despertar, moviéndose un poco y abriendo un poco sus ojos.

- Esta despertando- dijo Afrodita a un apresurado Saga que ya salía por un pasillo¿Cojeando? y con una botella de alcohol en las manos.

- ¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Saga.

Afrodita se volteo hacía el exdesmayado y hubiera respondido algo antes de ser desplazado por una bola azul que llego preocupada y corriendo para socorrer a su alumnito.

- ¡Mu¡Estas bien!

---------Mientras tanto en el mundo pos desmayo del carnerito--------

Mu podía ver borrosamente a Saga, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, unas ganas terribles de vomitar y el cuerpo como si lo hubieran apaleado a golpes.

La única cosa agradable de su situación era el bello rostro de su tutor, de hecho le pareció que alrededor de Saga habían unas cuantas mariposas, angelitos (?) y flores resaltando el brillo de sus ojos, su piel de porcelana, sus lindos cabellos azules…

----------------------Regresando al mundo real---------------------

- ¡Mu¡Contesta¡Me escuchas!- Mu ya había abierto los ojos, pero aun lucia muy pálido y desorientado.

- Parece que el golpe le afecto- dijo Afrodita

Saga iba a llamarlo de nuevo cuando su alumnito elevo débilmente una de sus manos, para… ¡ACARICIAR SU MEJILLA!

Afrodita abrió la boca hasta el piso sin poder creer lo que Mu estaba haciendo "Si que se dio un buen golpe" pensó.

El tutor se quedo de piedra cuando sintió aquella caricia mientras los ojos cansados de Mu lo miraban tiernamente solo a él y ahora su mano tocaba delicadamente sus labios.

"Eso es tarjeta amarilla" pensó Afrodita.

-------------------- Mundo pos desmayo-----------------------------

Sus mejillas que graciosamente comenzaban a tornarse rosadas, unos pétalos atravesando por su cara (?), su labios color cereza que estaban levemente entreabiertos, tan suaves…

----------------------Mundo real--------------------------------------

Saga no sabía que hacer, su cabeza quedo completamente vacía al sentir otra mano que suavemente tomaba su otra mejilla y lo jalaba hacía Mu y para ser más específicos a sus labios.

Afrodita también estaba que no lo creía "ESO ES TARJETA **ROJA**".

-------------------Mundo pos desmayo--------------------------------

Esos suculentos labios, llamándolo para ser probados y su aliento tan calido, dulce, embriagante…

------------------Mundo real-------------------------------------------

"**¡FUERA DE LUGAR!"**, pensó Afrodita al que poco le faltaba para soltar un grito.

Mu había acercado el rostro de Saga al suyo sin despegar sus ojos soñadores ni un momento, en tanto Saga como ausente, sin poder asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo se había dejado manipular por las cálidas manos y justo en estos momentos ¡**SE ESTABAN BESANDO!** (AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA), **AMBOS LOS DOS, SE BESABAN DULCEMENTE**, entiendase por los dos que Mu estaba aun confundido por los efectos de su desmayo pero Saga que ya estaba "despierto" cooperaba sin queja alguna al acercamiento sometido por su alumnito.Acaso** ¡EL MUNDO SE HABÍA BUELTO LOCO**!(ó Saga un facilote)

---------------------Mundo pos desmayo-------------------------------

¡Deliciosos, Los labios de Saga eran dulces como la miel. Mu estaba completamente extasiado, en otra dimensión, rodeado de nubes mientras probaba aquellos labios que hacían a su corazón palpitar emocionado.

Todo fue tan perfecto…

Y digo fue, porque Mu sintió las palpitaciones más intensas, mientras su estomago empezó a revolverse como tlaconete con sal nota 2.

-------------------Mundo real-------------------------------------------

Saga estaba correspondiendo al beso de Mu cuando de pronto este último lo apartó (aventó) bruscamente, sentándose rápidamente y llevando una de sus manos hacía su boca.

- ¡Va a vomitar!- grito Afrodita, que como basto conocedor reconocía a la perfección la cara de una persona que no estaba en sus cinco sentidos (entintase borracho) y con el estomago suelto.

Por fin Saga pudo aplicarse y tomo lo primero que encontró en la mesita de la sala (Nada menos que una dulcera honda, cortesía de Kanon) poniéndolo en el regazo de Mu, que sin poder aguantar un poco más devolvió ahí todo el rico, rico, desayuno que había comido con su maestro.

Afrodita lo miro asqueado, nos es que fuera el primer vomito que viera en su vida, pero Mu era una de esas personas lindas y bonitas; era antiestético verlo volviendo aquello, Mu era antivómitos. Sin soportar esa visión el aprendiz de Phycis dio media vuelta sintiendo el estomago en la boca.

Estómago que regresó a su posición súbitamente y cambiando lugar con su corazón cuando en la puerta de la entrada vio parados y sorprendidos a Aioros junto con Aioria que no podía creer lo que estaba pasando en el templo de Géminis.

"EX–PUL-SA-DO", pensó Afrodita.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La luz comenzaba a entrar por la ventana, despertando con insistencia al aprendiz de Virgo que dormía placidamente en la cama de Mu.

Shaka se removió entre las cobijas, aun no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero esa maldita ventana le recordaba que ya era hora de hacerlo, así que confundido se sentó en la cama y…¿Qué extraño¿No recordaba que su habitación fuera de esa manera, miro cuidadosamente las cobijas con las que estaba tapado…

- Estas no son mis cobijas...- frunció el ceño un tanto molesto- ¿Dónde están mis cobijas?- luego inspeccionó cuidadosamente con la mirada el cuarto- ¿Y todas mis cosas?- ya se imaginaba a los posibles autores del crimen cuando recordó el lugar donde se había quedado esperando al dueño hasta altas horas de noche. Se dejo caer pesadamente- ¿Será que no vino a dormir anoche?- eso no le causo ningún agrado "No creo", "Talvez no quiso despertarme" "Y durmió en la sala…", trato de convencerse a si mismo.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse hacía el baño, su cabello estaba todo enredado y en caso de que Mu anduviera por el templo no quería que lo encontrara con chinguiñas en los ojos y hecho un harapo; mientras se lava la cara recordó breves escenas:

" _- ¿Por qué¿Por qué él!_"… _"- Yo...yo…no…yo no lo se… solo me gusta"… "- ¿A pasado algo entre ustedes dos!"… "- Y A TODO ESTO SHAKA¿ A TI QUE TE IMPORTA"… " ¡ESO ES ASUNTO MIO Y DE NADIE MÁS!"_

Shaka puso cara de fastidio, ese caballero de Géminis, era una piedra en su zapato y una muy grande, no hacía más que separarlo de Mu que siempre lo había admirado con devoción desde pequeños.

Tenía que quitarlo de en medio y pronto, no iba a permitir a ese presumido que se llevara así como así su preciado carnerito¡NO, Mu y él deberían estar juntos, AMBOS eran la pareja perfecta y punto.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saga no se había percatado de las visitas inesperadas (además de Afrodita); ya que había salido disparado por un poco de papel para su alumnito que lo necesitaría cuando terminara de volver.

- ¿Aun te sientes muy mal Mu?- preguntó Aioria.

A Saga casi se le detienen el corazón cuando al salir de la cocina, escucho la voz de Aioria y lo encontró arrodillado junto a Mu, pero lo que más le preocupo fue la presencia de Aioros que estaba cruzado de brazos a prudente distancia de la salita; no esperaba visitas y mucho menos la de su ex amigo, que de seguro le haría pasar un momento vergonzoso frente a su pupilo.

"¡Gracias a los Dioses que Aioros no vio nada!" pensó Saga.

Mu iba a responderle a Aioria cuando vio a Saga llegando con papel en las manos, desafortunadamente ya no estaba en estado posdesmayo y sabía perfectamente lo que había hecho… **¡HABÍA BESADO A SU QUERIDO TUTOR!**, Y ENFRENTE DE AFRODITA (esta última parte en realidad le gustaba)¿Qué le diría ahora a su tutor?...¿Que pasaría si Saga se molestaba con él?...¿Con que ojos iba a mirarlo¡. Mu solo se limito a bajar la mirada sonrojándose a más no poder y negando la pregunta que Aioria le había hecho.

- Mu toma- la voz siempre comprensiva de Saga lo llamaba para darle un poco de papel, seguramente estaba hecho un desastre, no quería levantar la vista, se avergonzaba profundamente de lo sucedido.

Una suave mano lo obligo a levantar el rostro cuando tomo su barbilla; era Saga, que todavía estaba preocupado y lo miraba inquieto buscando en su rostro una mejoría.

- Te sientes muy mal- le preguntó Saga.

Mu movió nuevamente la cabeza negando y pensando que si su tutor continuaba mirándolo de esa manera, taaaaan tierno, y taaaan cerca de su rostro no podría controntrolarse, se lanzaría encima de él, para robarle otra vez un beso.

- De verdad¿Ya estas mejor?- insistió Saga colocando su mano esta vez en su frente para comparar su temperatura.

Mu movió la cabeza de arriba abajo, mientras Afrodita miraba fastidiado hacía otro lado la enternecedora escena.

Saga sonrió animando a su alumnito, soltándolo se puso de pie y dijo - ¡Vaya susto que me diste, Mejor te preparo un té para que se te quite el mal sabor, no te levantes, descansa.

Dentro de lo que cabe en el recuento del día Mu definitivamente se había levanto con suerte; había despertado entre los calidos brazos de su maestro (Shion), desayunado algo decente y rico, llegado a tiempo para detener a Afrodita y sus planes malignos de conquista, Su apuesto tutor lo había besado, ahora le prepararía un té, Saga lo había besado y no estaba enojado, se preocupaba por su bienestar, lo había besado, lo miraba dulcemente, mencione que ¿Lo había besado, en fin Mu divagaba con pensamientos similares; Saga se iba rumbo a la cocina cuando…

- Yo te ayudo Saga- dijo la voz de Aioros.

Un momento, eso ya no era ningún buen pronóstico.

Al llegar a la cocina Saga empezó a sacar lo que necesitaba para el te al momento que añadía un poco nervioso- Nunca lo había visto ponerse así, vieras el susto que me dio, tendré que preguntarle luego que fue lo que le paso.

- Aja- respondió Aioros en un tono de ironía, misma que incrementó los nervios de Saga diciéndole que algo estaba muy, pero muy mal.

- Llego muy pálido, casi transparente…

- ¿En serio?- esta vez Aioros hablo con tono burlón y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Por qué me hablas en ese tono?- preguntó un tanto molesto Saga que sostenía una tetera entre las manos y se volteaba hacía su amigo.

Aioros camino hacía donde estaba Saga ingenuamente- ¿Qué tono?

- ¡ESE TONO!.

Aioros acorto la distancia entre ambos acorralando a Saga entre la estufa y su cuerpo diciendo- No creas que no te vi, besuqueándote con tu alumno enfrente del aprendiz de Phycis.

Saga se congelo inmediatamente, tiro la tetera al suelo, se puso pálido, un sudor frió, frió comenzó a emanar de él y sintió que le costaba incluso meter aire a sus pulmones mientras una corriente eléctrica subía por su espalda erizando todos sus cabellos.

Aioros sonrió complacido y dijo- ¿Qué¿Eso no me lo ibas a decir?

- Yo…yo…yo…- esta vez si que no podía decir nada.

- y yo siempre te cuento mis cosas¡ERES TAN INJUSTO!- Aioros lo miro con el ceño fruncido- Ya te pareces a Kanon.

- ¡QUEE¿Yo?

- Con razón desde ayer andabas tan misterioso, mmmmmm, ya veo ya veo- Aioros entrecerró los ojos deduciendo varias cositas en su cabeza.

- ¡No es lo que tu piensas!…yo…de veras

- Saga no me digas- A sagitario se le ilumino el rostro junto con un sonrisita picara- que tu…y…Mu...

- ¡Ya te dije que no, entre nosotros no pasa nada

- ¡NO MIENTAS, ANDAS CON EL ALUMNO DE mphmmm- Aioros no pudo continuar ya que Saga le había tapado la boca diciendo en voz baja:

- _¡CALLATE, quieres que el mismo patriarca te escuche ¿O qué?_

- _esta bien, esta bien, hablo quedito pero contesta, puedes explicarme ¿Qué rayos pasa entre tu y Mu?_

Era evidente que Saga no tenía otra opción más que contestar todo lo que Aioros le preguntara:

-……

_- ¿Vas a contestarme o no?_

_- ¡Ya sabes que si!...lo que pasa…es…que……_

_- ¿Si?_

_- yo…Mu…es mi alumno…y…_

_- ¿Aja?_

_- pues…yo…yo…_

_- ¿Tu?_

_- bueno….pasa…que...; ¡Pero no vayas a decirle esto a nadie¡Tampoco lo que viste!_

_- si hombre, no le digo a nadie._

_- Ni a tu noviecito_

_- A él menos que a ninguno; te dije ayer que estamos peleados, así que no le hablo._

_- prometelo._

_- lo prometo._

_-………._

_- ¿Saga?_

_- ………_

_- ¡SAGA!_

_- ya, esta bueno, yo…no se…creo que…siento que…me gusta…yo…_

_- ¡TE GUS_

_-¡CALLATE, no estoy seguro_

_- con razón te sonrojaste tanto._

_-¿Qué?_

Aioros suspiro complacido- _bueno me da gusto por ti._

_- ¿Eh¿Te da gusto?- _en ese momento la tetera comenzó a silbar.

_- _Claro, me da mucho gusto por que a leguas se nota…_que tu también le gustas._

_- _O.O

- ¡Vaya, si te agrada, ya te volviste a sonrojar.

- ¡YA CALLATE, ya te dije que no lo se- dijo Saga llenando la tacita de té.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Bueno hasta ahora es todo, Gracias por leer mi ficcito, espero que les siga gustando, yo quisiera terminarlo para el capitulo 20 así que ya veremos que pasa con nuestros guapos protagonistas y con mi mente loquita, voy a ver que se puede hacer con el pobre Shaka, va a tener que convencer a Mu para evitar la violaciónO.O y me despido:

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!.


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno hola a todos...¡PERDOMENME POR NO ACTUALIZAR, les juro que no fue toda mi cupa y al final les explico bien todo lo que paso, mientras les adelanto este capitulo:

Aioria se acerco hacía Mu con cara de "picaron" así que el segundo preguntó en voz baja:

- ¿Lo viste todo?- le preguntó Mu a Aioria, apenas siendo audible; obvio que no iba a gritarlo todo (aunque no le faltaran ganas) con afrodita enfrente.

- ¿Te refieres a los saludos cariñosos entre tu y el caballero de Géminis?

Mu se sonrojo repentinamente pensando "Eso significa que todos lo vieron¡Que pena!"

- ¡Ashhh, Bueno ¿Podrían dejar de cuchichear mientras estoy AQUÍ?- había dos cosas que Afrodita no soportaba: (1) dejar de ser el centro de atención y (2) que le comieran el mandado- ¡No estoy pintado!

Mu lo miró fastidiado recordando a la perfección su desfachatez para con su tutor, así que dijo- ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a TU templo con TU maestro?

- Yo me iré cuando lo crea apropiado; además a mi no me engañas con tus "desmayos" repentinos- dijo Afrodita en tono retador.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando?- preguntó Mu frunciendo el ceño.

Mira queridito- añadió Afrodita, sonriendo con falsedad- los lobos conocen a los lobos, los tigres conocen a los tigres y…- amplio más su sonrisa- los **ZORROS** CONOCEMOS A LOS **ZORROS**.

- ¡Retira inmediatamente esas palabras!- Mu no iba a permitir que lo anduvieran comparando con semejante desvergonzado, libertino y muchas cosas más; si había tenido una relación con su maestro, pero de ninguna manera era o sería igual que Afrodita. (´´´´ y mucho menos se andaba besuqueando con cierto rubio que yo conozco)

- ¡Y si NO quiero!

- ¡Ya basta LOS DOS!- interrumpió Aioria- ¡Este no es lugar para pelear!

- ¡JA, Yo no necesito pelear contra este- Afrodita escupió las palabras- esta claro quien de los dos ganaría; al menos no estoy todo lleno de tierra, ni parezco un mendigo muerto de hambre.

- ¡Es suficiente Afrodita, deja de celar las cosas que no son tuyas- el susodicho iba a reclamar algo pero Aioria continuo- además tu deberias tener solo un nombre en esa cabezota, empieza con_ K_ y termina con _N_¿Todavía lo recuerdas o no?.

- ¡Ahora resulta que MI amigo se va a poner contra mi, yo solo venía a entregar una carta pero como estas de pesado¡TOMA!- dijo Afrodita estampando con fuerza un papel arrugado sobre su pecho, para después darse la vuelta y salir fúrico del lugar.

- Ya se le pasara- dijo Aioria tranquilo y poniendo la carta sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

- Aioria- lo llamo Mu- ¿Crees que de verdad luzco muy mal?

Cuando el aprendiz de Leo dio media vuelta para responder la pregunta sonrió- claro que no, te ves muy tierno- se acerco un poco más hacia el carnerito agregando- es decir si tienes un poco de tierra en la cara y también basuritas en el cabello- quitándole una hoja de entre la maraña morad- estas todo paliducho como si hubieras visto a un fantasma, tus ropas están rotas- señalando la manga del brazo izquierdo- y pareces un borracho cualquiera en etapa de cruda total.

Mu bajo la mirada preocupado¿Afrodita tenía razón?

- Pero…- continuo Aioria- a él no parecieron importarle mucho esos detalles.

Mu sonrió recordando que su tutor le había correspondido sin dudarlo siquiera y que el pretencioso de Afrodita lo había visto todo.

- Aioria ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

Segundos después-----------------------------------

Aioria salía del templo de Géminis pensando "¿Será que tiene pensando seducirlo?" e inmediatamente descartaba la idea "¡NA, Mu es demasiado inocente y vanidoso como para hacer esas cosas… y vaya que es vanidoso" (Eso es lo que piensa porque no lo conoce bien)

Mientras tanto Mu seguía sentado en el sillon pensando cual sería su siguiente jugada con su tutor, porque si algo especial tenía Afrodita era el odioso interés que mostraba en el caballero de Géminis y si Mu no actuaba rápido…

Pero no se le ocurría nada bueno que hacer, tomando en cuenta que aún estaba afectado por el síndrome pos desmayo, así que se imagino a Milo y Aioria dándole sus practiconcejos:

-------------Mente de Mu------------------------------

- ¿Qué estas esperando Mu, dile lo que sientes y bésalo- decía Milo (Táctica 4)

- No mejor dile que te sientes muy solo y necesitas alguien que llene ese vació- aconsejaba Aioria (Táctica 7)

- O que te acaban de romper el corazón- (táctica 3)

- ¿Podrías escribirle una carta?- (táctica 9)

- ¡NO, lo apreciara más si se lo dices de frente- opinaba Milo.

- ¡Ya sé! Cómetelo con la mirada, míralo provocativamente- (Táctica 5)

- Estéralo desnudo sobre su cama (Táctica 69)

- ¡Utiliza lo que te enseñe! (¬ ¬ ¿A caso ese era su maestro?)

---------------------------------------------------------

Y hubiera continuado pensando dios sabe cuantas tácticas más de no ser porque…

- JA, JA, JA, JA¡Ya te dije que NO!- decía un Saga ofuscado y rehusando su mirada hacía Aioros mientras sostenía en una mano un platito con una taza de té y en la otra un paquete de galletas (también cortesía de Kanon), esmerándose mucho en atender muy bien a su pupilo.

- ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos?- decía en tono retador Aioros.

- No, y ya cállate- dijo Saga mientras le daba a Mu el plato con la taza

- Lo hago pero con una condición- Mu no les quitaba los ojos de encima, ese caballerito de sagitario era un pesado.

- ¿Cuál?- Pobre Saga todo lo que tenía que soportar por tener un amigo tan despistado.

- ¡DAME LOS CHOCOLATES QUE ESCONDES DE KANON!

- ¡NO ESTOY LOCO PARA DARTELOS A TI!

- En ese caso…- Aioroa se acerco mucho a Saga para susurrarle en su oído- _¿Te das cuenta de cómo nos mira? _- Saga volteo hacía el sillón donde al parecer Mu no estaba de muy buen humor hasta podría decirse que…- _está celoso_- le dijo Aioros, los labios de Saga se curvaron involuntariamente por esa idea- _¿Quieres comprobarlo?_- Saga no tuvo tiempo de contestar cuando sintió en su cuello cálido y húmedo beso (o mejor dicho un lenguetazo) por parte de Aioros, que hizo que toda su piel se enchinara.

"¡QUE RAYOS LE PASA A ESTE!" Saga estaba a punto de reclamarle a Aioros con muchas palabras no muy amables cuando algo más lo distrajo: El sonido que curiosamente venía desde sillón de una taza rompiéndose.

Era el colmo, no solo Afrodita se dedicaba a estar de ensimoso con su tutor, ahora también ese estupido caballero de quinta se daba el lujo de besuquearlo justo frente a sus ojos. (para que vea lo que se siente).

- ¡Te lastimaste!- Saga olvido completamente el beso que su "amigo" le había dado para fijar su total atentación a la mano de Mu, por donde salía un hilito de sangre mientras Aioros pensaba que eso del beso para encelar al carnerito no había sido muy buena idea y menos cuando este lo acribillaba con la mirada.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

Aioria entro en el primer templo por las cosas que su amigo le había encargado, llego rápidamente hasta la habitación de Mu y abrió de golpe la puerta para encontrase nada más y nada menos que...

- ¡AIORIA!- grito Shaka.

Lo que Aioria encontró en el cuarto de Mu fue un hermoso rubio sobre su cama utilizando la famosa táctica 69 y vaya que Shaka podía llegar a ser extremadamente…apetecible.

Shaka trató de cubrirse inmediatamente, tomando nervioso la última cobija de la cama y se sonrojo a más no poder diciendo:

- ¿QUE HACES AQUÍ!- pero el castaño parecía estar en medio de un trance- ¡DEJA DE VERME ASÍ¡NO ME MIRES!...¡**AIORIA!- **a Shaka no le podía ir peor, cuando se corriera el rumor de que a Mu lo esperaban hombres desnudos en su cuarto, este no le volvería a hablar, seguro se molestaba.

- ¡SHAKA?- ese rubio cuando quería era un ángel pensó pervertidamente Aioria- ¿QUE HACES EN EL CUARTO DE MU!

- ¡NADA QUE TE IMPORTE¡Podrías dejar de mirarme de esa manera!- dijo ofendido Shaka y poniéndose de pie listo para emprender la huía al baño.

- ¡POR FAVOR SHAKA¡Ahora resulta que ¿No puedo verte desnudo!- alego Aioria mientras ya tomaba un pedazo de la cobija que cubría lo indispensable del apetitoso platillo.

- ¡SUELTA!

- NO

- TE DIGO QUE LA SUELTES

- ¡NO QUIERO, para que la suelte vas a tener que decirme que hacías TU en la CAMA de MU y** DESNUDO** (Aunque era bastante obvio Aioria no se iba a perder la oportunidad de tener a ese rubio despampanante en su presencia)

-…………

- Si no me lo dices voy a jalar la cobija- (SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII) y comenzó a jalar la mentada cobija.

- La vas a romper

- Solo si tu no la sueltas- dijo sonriendo victorioso.

Shaka no estaba dispuesto a soltar la cobija, pero cuando sintió un jalón más fuerte por parte del castaño pensó que Mu se molestaría mucho más si encontrara su cobija destaza por aquel pervertido.

- ¡Me gusta, Mu me gusta mucho ¿Contento!- dijo adueñándose por completo de la cobija.

Aioria se sorprendió por la sinceridad del rubio (pues que le quedaba al pobre, eso o enseñar)- No diré nada si tu me lo pides.

- Te lo agradecería mucho- dijo orgullosamente.

- Pero…

- ¿Si?...¡NO CREAS QUE TE VOY A RECOMPENSAR CARNALMENTE POR ESTO!

Aioria sonrió pensando "Quien en pan piensa es que hambre tiene"- ¡No seas presumido, YO NO COBRO MIS FAVORES, solo quería hacerte una pregunta.

- Pregunta.

- ¿Estas esperando a Mu?

A Shaka le pareció una pregunta exageradamente tonta "NO, ESTOY ESPERANDO AL CONEJITO DE PASCUA" (en su caso es carnerito¿No creen?)

- Si lo estas esperando te recomiendo que mejor lo dejes por la paz.

- ¿Por qué?

Aioria no podía decirle a esa preciosura que el hombre al que estaba esperando acaba de besarse con otro, así que respondió- Bueno ya esta con su tutor y creo que van a terminar hasta tarde la clase.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE¡YA ESTA CON ESE!- un poco más fuerte y Shion lo escucha- ¡MALDITO ASALTA CUNAS¡PERVERTIDOR DE MENORES¡YA ME LAS VA A PAGAR¡COMO SE ATREVE A ESTAR CON **MI **MU¡DEGENERADO!...

Aioria se sorprendió mientras veía a un enojado Shaka entrar en el baño con SU cobija (al fin y alcabo todo lo que era de Mu sería un día suyo) alrededor de su cintura y desde adentro escucharlo todavía diciendo cosas como: MALDITO, INFELIZ, PELOS DE ESCOBA, junto con el sonido de jicarasos cayendo.

El pobre aprendiz de Leo prefirió terminar la encomienda antes de que Shaka saliera del baño, si bien a veces era un ángel otras podía ser muy, pero muy pesado.

ÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑÑ

- ¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó preocupado Saga mientras le vendaba la mano a Mu pensando "Seguro que el patriarca se molesta por esto¡Me lo va a cobrar como nuevo!".

- No- contesto el carnerito que estaba sacando chispas del coraje en tanto asesinaba una y otra vez a un nervioso Aioros con la mirada (si a eso se le llama mirar) y desgraciadamente para el arquero el despistado tutor no se daba cuenta de lo celoso que estaba su pupilo.

Mu no se dio cuenta de que había roto la hermosa tasita de la vajilla especial de Saga hasta que este le preguntó si estaba lastimado, de hecho tampoco le había dolido la mano cuando uno de los trozos de vidrio se le clavo en la mano, solo podía pensar en ese odioso caballero de sagitario, seguramente su maestro le había dicho que no había nada entre ellos para calmarlo.

Aioros se sentía intimidado por aquella nube negra que formaba el carnerito a su alrededor, definitivamente aquel beso no había sido buena idea, siempre había visto a Mu desde la perspectiva del dulce aprendiz de la casa de Aries, cosa que en esos momentos distaba mucho de ser; en fin lo hecho, hecho estaba, el problema era que aún tenía que pedirle un favor a Saga (dirigirle la palabra frente a su alumnito que más bien parecía dueño, amo y señor T.T).

- listo- señalo Saga pensando "Espero que el patriarca no se de cuenta".

Aioros estaba a punto de hablarle a Saga cuando un rayo de esperanza (según la visión de Aioros) llegó hasta la sala…

------------------------ ¿Adivinan quien es?--------------------

- ¿Qué sucedió Mu?- pregunto preocupado Aioria. (pues no es Shaka)

- Nada importante- contesto el carnerito, sin dejar de mirar con enojo a Aioros, como diciendo "Esto, es Tu culpa¡ABUSIVO!"

Y en ese momento el arquero vio su oportunidad para llamar a su amigo, Mu no se atrevería a matarlo con su hermano presente¿O si?

- ¿Saga¿_Puedo hablar un momento contigo?-_ por alguna extraña razón Aioros sintió un aura caliente que se originaba en el sillón y para rematar agrego- _a solas- _incluso sintió la necesidad de salir rápidamente hacía la salida de las estancias privadas mientras era seguido por Saga.

-------------------------Afuera de las estancias privadas ----------------

Apenas se encontraban lo suficientemente alejados para no ser oidos cuando Saga reclamo:

- ¡SE PUEDE SABES QUE DIABLOS TE PASA¿POR QUÉ ME ANDAS BESUQUEANDO, Y DELANTE DE MU.

- ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEÉ¡TODAVIA QUE TE AYUDO CON ÉL Y ARRIESGO MI SEGURIDAD TE ATREVES A RECLAMARME!- era en verdad injusto, tanto sufrimiento tirado a la basura por un tarado Saga.

- ¡AYUDARME DICES¿AYUDARME A QUÉ!- Aioros se contuvo de darle unos buenos golpes.

- ¡A QUE VA SER TONTO¡NO TE DASCUENTA DE QUE CASI ME GOLPEA DE LO CELOSO QUE ESTA!

- ¡CELOSO¿MU!- Aioros se fue de bruces al piso, ya ni porque tenía una tasita menos de su "idolatrada" vajilla de Alemania, se había dado cuenta. (no cabe duda dios los hace y ellos se juntan)

- ¡SSIIIIIIIIIIIIIII¡TU NIÑO ESTA CELOSO¡POR ATENEA!

Saga se contuvo un momento mirando detenidamente a su amigo para agregar ya más calmado:

- Aun así no tenías porque besarme¿Sabes lo que va a pensar él de esto?

----------------------------- En las estancias privadas ---------------

- ¡SON NOVIOS!- dijo molesto Mu.

- ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE! JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA¿Novios?- Mu podía llegar a ser extremista.

- No te rías te digo que yo los vi.

- Creo que estas exagerando, además mi hermano tiene su novio y no es el caballero de Géminis- Aioria recordó al mentado novio, la verdad no le caía muy bien- Conozco bien a mi hermano yo creo…

----------------------------Afuera--------------------------------

- ¿Que somos amigos muy cariñosos?

- ¡EXACTO!- gritó Saga jalando a Aioros del cuello de su camisa- ¡Y LUEGO PENSARA QUE SOY UN LIBERTINO, UN FÁCIL Y UN PROMISCUO!- bueno desde ese punto de vista tal vez la idea de encelar a Mu no había sido tan buena, "¿Qué rayos estaba pensando, Saga era un extremista"

- ¡QUIES CALMARTE SAN CABALLERO DE GÉMINIS, EL CHICO TE QUIERE Y ES LO IMPORTANTE

------------------------ Dentro------------------------

- Pues a mi no me parece esa explicación- replico Mu.

- No seas celoso Mu, míranos a Milo y a mí- el carnerito lo vio con menos convencimiento- ¡No me mires de esa manera, Milo y yo no somos nada más que amigos.

- Si, claro y yo soy el ciego.

- ¿Por qué todo el mundo dice que somos algo más?

- ¿Por qué lo son?

- por supuesto que no, él tiene sus "asuntos" y yo tengo los míos, además estamos hablando de ti no de mi- Mu solo pensó "Yo no saque a Milo a colación"- En todo caso ¿Vas a dejar las cosas así con él?

- ¡NO!

- ¿Y que piensas hacer?- dijo enseñándole las cosas que le había pedido.

----------------------------Afuera---------------------------------------

- Un día de estos me vas a encontrar muerto con una nota que diga: _por acercarte a mi amado maestro_, ese chicome odia por haberte besado- Aioros se soltó del agarre de Saga.

- Yo también te odio

- Muy gracioso, solo quería pedirte un favor y salgo con una sentencia de muerte.

- ¡Ya cállate¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Saga tenía que admitir que Aioros lo había ayudado y que salía sobrando el hecho de que era su amigo.

- Que me ayudes.

A Saga no le gustó nada el tonito que utilizó Aioros, seguro que no era una cosa agradable, la última vez que le había pedido algo en ese tono terminó entrando sigilosamente como ladrón en el templo de su odioso novio – Especifica- ordeno.

- Quiero que me ayudes a darle picones a mi novio.

- ¡QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE A DARLE PIDONES A…

Bueno ya se que es muy poquito pero ni hablar, lo que sucede es que no sabía muy bien que poner y cuando por fin lo escribi mi $&&&$#$#&&&/&&...tonta computadora se descompuso (literalmente murio) y se llevo entre las patas mi querido ficcito, incluyendo este capitulo que pensaba subir T.T, fue muy fustrante tener que escribirlo otravez y con la tonelada de tarea que tenía hasta esta semana pude ponerme al corriente. ¡PERDONEME! T.T

Ahora si me voy a tardar un poco para subir el proximo capi, pero voy a tratar de hacerlo pronto; les agradesco mucho todos lo reviews que me han mandado, no pongo nombres pero les juro que los leo con mucho gusto y como apenas voy a escribir el proximo capitulo pueden mandarme cualquier petición para mis atractivos muchachones; por cierto ¿A quién no le gustaria que el dulce shakita la/lo esperara con táctica 69 sobre su cama, en fin muchas gracias por leer mi ficcito y

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	15. Chapter 15

HOLA A TODOS, Como lo prometí trate de apurarme lo más posible con este capitulo que es muy importante, disculpen la mala aortografía en el capitulo pasado, ya no los distraigo:

----------------------------Afuera---------------------------------------

- Un día de estos me vas a encontrar muerto con una nota que diga: _por acercarte a mi amado maestro_, ese chicome odia por haberte besado- Aioros se soltó del agarre de Saga.

- Yo también te odio

- Muy gracioso, solo quería pedirte un favor y salgo con una sentencia de muerte.

- ¡Ya cállate¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora?- Saga tenía que admitir que Aioros lo había ayudado y que salía sobrando el hecho de que era su amigo.

- Que me ayudes.

A Saga no le gustó nada el tonito que utilizó Aioros, seguro que no era una cosa agradable, la última vez que le había pedido algo en ese tono terminó entrando sigilosamente como ladrón en el templo de su odioso novio – Especifica- ordeno.

- Quiero que me ayudes a darle picones a mi novio.

- ¡QUIERES QUE TE AYUDE A DARLE PICONES A ESE!…

-----------------------Dentro-------------------------------

- ¿NADA MÁS!- exclamo sorprendido Aioria- ¿Se te hace poco lo que piensas hacer!

-------------------------Fuera------------------------------

- pero si es una cosita de nada¡No seas exagerado!

- ¡ADIOS!

------------------------Dentro---------------------------

- Bueno si tal vez es un poco arriesgado, pero…

------------------------ Fuera----------------------------

- ¡ESPERA!- grito desesperado Aioros abrazando por la espalda a Saga.

------------------------Dentro-------------------------

- ¿Crees que vaya a molestarse?

------------------------ Fuera-------------------------

- ¡NI QUE ESTUBIERA LOCO!

------------------------ Dentro-------------------------

- Hay una posibilidad.

------------------------- Fuera--------------------

- ¡DEFINITIVAMENTE NO!- replicaba Saga tratando de huir a toda costa- ¡NUNCA DE LOS NUCAS¡ME OYES¡JAMÁS! Y ¡SUELTAME YA NO SOMOS AMIGOS!- el peliazul logró liberarse momentáneamente del agarre y comenzó a caminar…

O al menos eso intentó, ya que esta acción se veía obstaculizada por un persistente Aioros que abrazaba fuertemente su pierna derecha- ¡SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- esa súplica era más bien un lamento del pobre arquerito que estaba siendo arrastrado por el piso- ¡Te lo pido, te lo ruego, te lo imploro¡AYUDAMEEEEEEEEE!

Saga se detuvo completamente fastidiado de tanta cosa, cruzó los brazos molesto y dijo- ¡YA CÁLLATE¡SI TE VOY A AYUDAR!

- ¿De verdad?- pregunto ilusionado Aioros.

- ¿Dónde y Cuando?

----------------------------- Dentro------------------

- ¡Que importa¡Me parece una idea genial!; lo que sucede es que no me lo esperaba de ti, ya eres todo un picaron- lo animo Aioria- ahora entiendo porque tanto aseo.

Mu se sonrojo ligeramente y justificándose agregó- es que tenía mal sabor de boca por lo de hace un rato.

- Aja, y después¿Crees que me voy a tragar eso?

Mu estaba apunto de contestar cuando se acerco Saga diciendo- Aioria tu hermano esta afuera esperándote, dice que ya retrasaron mucho el entrenamiento- aparte de todo tenía que ser el mensajero, según porque Aioros ya no quería más problemas con Mu.

- Gracias- le contesto el castaño a Saga para luego mirara a Mu- te deseo suerte, adiós- y salio rápidamente de las estancias privadas.

En cuanto Aioria se fue, la sala se quedo silenciosa, sin que ninguno de los dos presentes dijera nada. Mu estaba muy nervioso tratando de darse valor; lo que tenía pensado hacer era un tanto atrevido pero si resultaba bien esa misma tarde podría tener al guardián del templo entre sus brazos, por esa razón de vez en cuando lo miraba de reojo y comenzaba cada vez a sentirse más nervioso.

Saga estaba tan enfurruñado por el asunto de Aioros que descuido a su pupilo, cruzó los brazos y se dejo caer pesadamente en otro sillón, con pensamientos funestos en mente "¡Maldita sea¡Apuesto que yo voy a pagar los platos rotos¡Ese miserable de Aioros!".

- ¿Maestro?- lo llamó Mu…

Pero Saga continuaba con el ceño fruncido reprendiéndose internamente por ser tan complaciente; toda la vida (desde que se conocieron) había sido así, lo mismo de siempre, Aioros le pedía infinidad de cosas absurdas y el aceptaba. Y aunque antes tenía razones un poco más poderosas para seguir ciegamente al arquero desde que había llegado el roba amigos ese todo había cambiado, excepto una cosa…

Aioros había sido y seguía siendo un TARADO, metiéndolo a él que ni vela tenía en el entierro, en sus conflictos amatorios, que para el caso...

- ¡Maestro!- Mu prácticamente le grito para traerlo de regreso al santuario.

- ¿EH?- Saga volteo hacía el carnerito- lo…lo siento me distraje unos momentos¿Qué sucede?

- ¿No entrenaremos hoy?- preguntó Mu, sabiendo de ante mano lo que su tutor respondería.

- ¿Entrenar¡Claro que no, Debes estar todavía cansando, Nada de esfuerzos por hoy- Saga le sonrió al carnerito desde su lugar- ¿Te parece?

Mu olvido completamente al odioso de Aioros para flotar alegremente entre nubes- Si- su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente pensando lo que estaba a punto de hacer ("plan maestro"), así que desvió la mirada hacía otro lugar.

Como era de suponerse Saga olvido completamente el asunto de Aioros al darse cuenta de que por fin estaba solo con aquel hermoso joven, incremento su sonrisa cuando Mu evito sus ojos y notó que sus mejillas se tenían de rojo, tal vez y solo tal vez Aioros no estaba tan equivocado al decir que había interés de ambas partes.

- ¿Podría…- dijo titubeante Mu- ¿Podría contarme otra historia como la de ayer?- listo el primer paso estaba hecho.

Saga se sorprendió por la petición pero contesto- por supuesto que si, solo deja que me cambie de ropa, enseguida regreso- y se dirigió a su habitación (Vaya, yo lo quería en bata todo el día). En tanto llegó a su cuarto cerro los ojos y se recargo sobre la puerta pensando "¡Dioses¡Se ve adorable¡Le gusto mi historia¡NO me voy a poner nervioso, no me voy a poner… ¿Qué debo ponerme!" en ese instante abrió los ojos, caminó rápidamente hacía el ropero deteniéndose unos segundos al recoger unas tontas cobijas del piso que fueron a dar a su cama.

Cuando llegó al ropero empezó a examinar toda la ropa que tenía a la vista (que por cierto no era mucha) para salir refunfuñando segundos después hacía el cuarto de Kanon donde seguro entraría algo lindo que ponerse; quería estar presentable; arrebatadoramente presentable, pues algo en su interior le decía que el resto del día sería especial.

Mientras Mu esperaba a que Saga terminara de pelarse con toda la ropa que había votado en el cuarto de su hermano los nervios empezaron a intensificarse, haciendo imposible la tarea de esperarlo en el mismo lugar.

Se puso de pie para dar un pequeño Tour cultural por la sala de su tutor, tratando de pensar en otras que no tuvieran nada que ver con el "plan maestro", cosas como el hecho de que el caballero de Géminis lucia bastante atractivo con una bata de dormir y sus cabellos aun alborotados a esa hora del día.

¡Saga era su sueño hecho realidad, bastaba con ver la sala en perfecto orden para darse cuenta del carácter de este.

Todas las cosas alistadas y reluciendo de limpias, tenía muy buen gusto para decorar (obviamente con el reducido presupuesto que el patriarca les daba) e incluso en una de las esquinas Saga se había tomado la molestia de poner una plantita (presea según la llamaba el dueño) junto con un calzón de color negro.

Si, definitivamente perfecto en todos los sentidos, cada día crecía más su admiración por esa persona tan especial y…

Un momento... ¿UN CALZÓN NEGRO?

Mu regresó la vista hacía el extraño adorno¿Estaría soñando, si ese no fuera el templo de su tutor ya hubiera hecho varias conjeturas terminando todas en que el dueño del lugar era un depravado.

¡NO, seguramente se trataba de una de esas costumbres extrañas que a veces tienen las personas; es decir a su maestro le hervían la ropa interior, Aldebaran le había contado gustaba de dejar la ropa en el techo de su templo dizque para recibir el sol todo el día, incluso le habían dicho que Afrodita perfumaba sus colecciones de ropa interior… No había por que hacer tanto escándalo, las personas en si eran extrañas.

Desgraciadamente una pequeñísima voz en su interior le decía: _¡Vaya extrañeza la andar dejando los chones en la maceta de una planta, esta bien querer estar en contacto con la madre naturaleza, pero ni que las mentadas prendas fueran abono natural._ En eso estaba pensando cuando escucho detrás de el.

- Veo que ya conociste a mi presea¿Qué opinas de ella?- le pregunto Saga.

- La planta esta preciosa, pero usted esta enfermo- Mu estuvo a punto de responder algo así, pero sin atreverse a mirar de frente al otro conteniéndose lo más que pudo dijo- parece un poco extravagante.

- ¿Tu crees?- se extraño Saga, desde su punto de vista la planta era su obra de arte.

- ¿Puedo preguntarle algo personal?- Mu no resistió más y dándose la vuelta se encontró con la mirada confundida de Saga.

En realidad no solo eran unas lindas esmeraldas confundidas lo que encontró, su tutor al parecer se había esmerado bastante arreglándose.

Traía puesta una camisa blanca con cuello y unos pantalones de color negro, jamás lo había visto vestido de esa manera; sin olvidar que el color de su cabello resaltaba a la perfección con sus ojos y sus labios sonrosados, lucia sencillamente espectacular. Shaka no lograría verse así de bien ni en sus más atropelladas fantasías. Y nuevamente la vocecita dentro de su cabeza le pregunto: _¿Cómo es posible que esta persona tan atractiva sea un perverso y depravado!_

- Si, puedes preguntarme.

- bu…bueno…yo…¿Por… Por qué su planta tiene unos calzones?- perfecto, seguro que Saga tenía una buena explicación para eso.

Saga parpadeo unos segundos más confundido aún¿Le parecía haber escuchado que su planta tenía unos CALZONES?...No, su planta no tenía nada parecido, ni que él fuera un degenerado, fue entonces cuando dirigió su vista hacía su preciosura…

En esos momentos en otro lugar del santuario Camus trataba de robar (aunque no lo crean) uno de los chocolates especiales de su maestro y que curiosamente eran idénticos a otros que Saga guardaba celosamente de su gemelo, no es que lo intentara todos los días, pero esos chocolates eran su perdición, aprovechando que su maestro había bajado al pueblo y que nadie se enteraría.

Todo el operativo requería de su mayor concentración ya que cualquier error podría costarle, muy, pero muy caro, se puso de puntitas y estiro lentamente la mano hacía un hueco que había en la pared cuando…

- **¡PPPPPPREEEESEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**- Desde las entrañas del mundo se escucho un grito de terror que hizo al piso temblar, como si fuera un terremoto.

El pobre Camus asustado se puso de cuclillas, tapándose con ambos brazos la cabeza, espero unos segundos, se sentó en el piso, todavía pálido y suspiro aliviado al darse cuenta de que no era su maestro, por un momento se había sentido descubierto. Definitivamente tenía que dejar eso de los chocolates, por lo menos para otro día.

Unos cuantos templos más abajo Saga retiraba los famosos calzones de su queridísima planta con la ayuda de un palito que Mu le había proporcionado (No me pregunten de donde lo saco). Una vez liberada su chiquita Saga corrió hacía la habitación de su hermano para abrirla con una patada:

-**¡KANON!**- y ¡OH SORPRESA, como era de esperarse su gemelo no estaba, Saga se tuvo que aguantar mientras maldecía a su hermano y así mismo de regreso a la sala.

- ¡PERO CUANDO REGRESE¡ME LAS VA A PAGAR¡LE HE DICHO QUE NO SE META CON ELLA¡ESE…GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRR!- Mu no conocía ese lado de Saga, decidió que lo mejor era quedarse completamente callado y junto a presea, total si el guardián intentaba matarlo para liberar tensión de algo serviría la plantita.

- ¡ME VA A OIR¡TE LO JURO!- Saga suspiro profundamente contando mentalmente hasta díez y tratando de calmarse …1…2…3...4…5…6…17...**90…¡ESTUPIDO KANON!...67…89…623 **- ¡NO PUEDO!- grito frustrado, miro su idolatrada planta y junto a ella a Mu que parecía ¿Aterrado, fue ahí cuando BINGO.

Sonrió complacido pensando en la venganza perfecta para su hermano- ¡ESPERAME AQUÍ MU!- gritó mientras salía como bólido para robar todas las revistas y demás porquerías que su hermano quería, sabía muy bien darle en donde más le dolía.

Mu no espero demasiado porque luego de 5 minutos Saga regresó satisfecho por su trabajo (dicen que la venganza se sirve en un plato frió) sonriendo y sentándose de nuevo en uno de los silloncitos.

- ¡LISTO!- le dijo a Mu que por si las dudas aun continuaba junto a presea- Puedes tomar asiento, no te preocupes- invito Saga, el mismo Saga amable de siempre.

Como Mu aun estaba un poco asustadizo no se movió, se limito a mirar a su extraño tutor como niño regañado, luego de unos segundos se animo a sentarse en el otro extremo de la sala como guardando distancia.

"IDIOTA" pensó Saga "SOY UN IDIOTA, YA LO ESPANTE" se reprimió mentalmente, sintiéndose como el ogro de la historia se puso de pie, camino hasta donde estaba sentado Mu y tratando de enmendar lo que había sucedido se sentó a su lado diciendo- siento mucho lo que acabas de presenciar, pero ESE KANON ES UN CERDO, MIRA QUE PONER SUS PORQUERIAS EN MI PLANTA PARA FASTIDIARME…- otra vez se estaba poniendo extraño "RAYOS"- discúlpame Mu, creo que te asuste, no era mi intención es solo que no me pude controlar- Ahora si era el lindo Saga de siempre.

Mu se percató que había muchas cosas que aun ignoraba de su tutor, solo llevaba unos cuantos días a su lado y ya quería que este sintiera algo por él; se sintió indigno de desear semejante cosa, unos minutos atrás estaba dispuesto a ser igual que el tonto de Afrodita cuando ese no era su estilo, suspiro pesadamente al contestar- No se preocupe maestro, mi maestro Shion también suele ser un poco extraño a veces- El plan sería desechado.

Saga pensó que el ensimismamiento de su pupilo era por toda su bruteza y tratando de arreglar los platos rotos tomo una mano de Mu diciendo- Es mi culpa, pero no te asustes por favor, al único que voy a matar es a Kanon, a ti no te lastimaría.

Cálida, la mano de Saga era tan cálida y reconfortante.

- Además¡Te imaginas lo que me haría tu maestro si algo te pasara!- agregó Saga con una sonrisa.

¿Cómo lo hacía¿Cómo lograba hacerlo olvidar cualquier cosa? Mu regreso la sonrisa en complicidad e intentó decir algo para continuar la broma de su tutor, pero ninguna palabra salio de su boca…

Su adorado e idolatrado tutor estaba a su lado, tomando su mano, sonriéndole y mirándolo alegre, en ese momento tenía su completa atención, su corazón latía de felicidad por estar a lado de esa persona especial; no necesitaba nada más¿Para que arruinar el momento con palabras nerviosas? si en esos segundos lo tenía todo.

Saga por su lado no pudo evitar quedar atrapado por dos preciosos zafiros que lo miraban ilusionados, por algún "misterio inexplicable" le agradaba que lo mirara de esa manera: sus ojos titilando con esperanza, como invitándolo a ser feliz; así se sentía cuando estaba con Mu tremendamente feliz, entonces recordó las palabras de Aioros. ¿Su pupilo sentiría lo mismo que él?

Al parecer no necesito ninguna respuesta puesto que de sus labios salió de pronto una risita, risa que lo obligo a perder el contacto visual con los ojos del otro y bajar la cabeza mientras negaba con la misma de un lado al otro: Ya no tenía remedio.

Mu se extraño por la repentina acción de su tutor, hace tan solo unos segundos lo miraba embobado y ahora estaba riendo divertido por sabrá Atenea que cosa, en verdad cuando quería Saga podía llegar a ser muy extraño, era eso o a la mejor tenía un mono en la cara.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, lo siento Mu¿Sabes algo, estoy muy contento.

"¿QUÉ¡Contento!(Ya se deschaveto)" Mu en realidad quería entender a Saga, pero a veces era bastante difícil, sobre todo en ocasiones como esas, de hecho todo había sido "normal" hasta el día de ayer, pero en fin se suponía que si su tutor estaba de buen humor el por lógica también debía estarlo- Que bueno maestro- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres saber por qué estoy contento?

Mu afirmó con la cabeza.

- Por que me encantas, tú me encantas Mu

-------------------------------------------------------

(Nota de la autora)

El susodicho quedo completamente petrificado, ahora sus pensamientos comenzaban a traicionarlo (si es que su cerebro aún carburaba), delante de él estaba el caballero de Géminis, el guardián del tercer templo, su sueño hecho realidad, mirándolo divertido y ansioso como esperando una respuesta de su parte, **¡DE SU PARTE!.**

Y como todos ya sabemos lo que Mu va contestarle (si es que puede reaccionar) y que este arroz ya se coció, dejare que mis queridos lectores imaginen lo que prosiguió dentro de la salita de Saga + (de todo) y les agradezco mucho que hayan leído mi ficcito; porque este es el:

FIN.

**¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!**

----------------------------------------

(Nota de la autora:

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡ SE LO DIJO¡POR DIOS, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA)**

JI, JI, JI¿Les digo otra pequeña cosita?...

No es cierto ´´´´´´´´´´, no se preocupen todavía le faltan unos capitulitos para terminar, solo estoy de maldosa; si no lo termino mi hermana me mata.

ASÍ QUE

**CONTINUARAAAAA!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola a todos, ya estoy otra vez molestando, **la verdad noactualice pronto porque llegaron mis examenes finales, pero ya esta todo friamente calculado,espero que disfustren este capitulito:

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

"¿Para que darle más vueltas al asunto?" pensó y tirándose al vació había confesado los decretos de su corazón como si del clima se tratase:_ "Por que me encantas, tú me encantas Mu"_

En cuanto las palabras salieron de sus labios se sintió profundamente aliviado, todas las sensaciones que el chico frente a él le despertaba se resumieron en dos palabras, dos palabras que parecieran tener el efecto de una bomba; pues hasta ese momento Mu se había quedado completamente callado.

Saga esperaba nervioso una respuesta por parte del carnerito, estaba completamente seguro de que correspondería sus sentimientos; es decir Mu no era de esos que van por la vida besuqueando a cualquier fulano con el que se encuentran (¿Eso crees?).

- _yo…yo…_- Mu hizo el primer intento por responder algo, lamentablemente el latido de su corazón y los millones de mariposas que bailaban en su estomago no dejaban trabajar a gusto a su mentecita.

"¡No, Mu era distinto a los demás" pensó Saga, bastaba con ver lo mucho que le costaba ahora decir lo que sentía, era obvio que el carnerito era muy inocente así que como buen tutor decidió arriesgarse nuevamente (además la situación ya lo estaba desesperando)

- Mu, yo… ¿Te gusto?

Mu se sonrojo a más no poder y sin quitar la vista del suelo movió su cabeza afirmativamente "¡Que Horror, estoy tan nervioso" pensó.

El carnerito era adorable, en toda la extensión de la palabra, cuando Saga observo su tímida respuesta sonrió complacido, si era sincero consigo mismo nunca se había sentido tan tontamente feliz así que acortó el pequeño tramo del sillón que lo separaba del otro y toco levemente su mano para que este lo mirara.

Mu levanto la cabeza, volteó lentamente hacía su tutor sintiéndose como en un maravilloso sueño donde ya nada podía ser mejor y siendo gratamente sorprendido por los ansioso labios de Saga se sintió derretir. Venía deseando ese beso desde que por culpa de su inestable estomago había abandonado los suaves labios de sus tutor. El segundo beso.

Con mucho esfuerzo Saga se alejo lentamente de aquel dulce sabor, no deseaba que sus emociones lo dominaran por completo (No todavía), primero quería dejar las cosas bien en claro, con todo y que Mu suspirara frustrado por el beso tan corto que ambos había compartido.

- Mu yo…yo… ya no seré más tu tutor- dijo Saga.

- ¡QUE?- un momento¿No hace tan solo unos segundos había dicho que le encantaba?- ¡Maestro yo…

- Quiero que seas mi novio

- ¿Novio?- Jamás ni en sus más profundos y locos sueños se imagino a su tutor (extutor) diciéndole esas palabras, tal vez ese día el mundo se había levantado diciendo _hagamos realidad los deseos de Mu_.

- bueno- Saga lo miro sonriendo, tratando de no sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba- es lo más normal, cuando dos personas sienten _algo _especial, deben estar juntas…tú me gustas y yo te gusto…acaso ¿No te gustaría… ser mi novio?- Saga bajo la mirada apenado y susurrando- no sería un mal novio (al menos no con Mu)

- ¡YO TAMPOCO!- gritó Mu, que parecía por fin despertar del laaargo atontamiento- es decir si me gustaría (¿Quién fregados no querría ser la pareja del santo de Géminis?)

Saga estaba que bailaba de contento felicitándose internamente por conseguirse un novio tan bueno, después de tantos años, por fin conocería la vida en pareja y ¿Quién sabe, tal vez junto a Mu conocería _otros_ placeres de la vida (O.O)

- pero… - había algo que a Mu no le estaba agradando de todo esto- ¿Por qué ya no será mi tutor?

- por esa razón- dijo Saga tomando otra vez su mano, esta vez si quería dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

- ¿Qué razón?

- no me gusta que me hables de usted, ahora que somos novios debes tratarme como igual- dijo con una gran sonrisa y colocando la mano de Mu sobre su cadera se lanzo hacía su nuevo noviecito para robar un beso…

Su tercer beso.

- ¡Pe…pero!- Mu detuvo a su nuevo novio colocando su mano libre sobre su pecho y retrocediendo un poco sobre el sillón (él no tenía tanta prisa)- entonces ¿Cómo nos veremos? Y…mi maestro.

Saga se vio obligado a detener (al menos un momento) sus ansias, había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de que el carnerito era el discípulo de su excelencia, así que reflexiono unos breves segundos para sabiamente contestar:

- ¿Te parece si lo hablamos después?- y continuo su ataque sobre Mu.

- ¡Espere!- el ex alumno no se refería a su maestro Shion, sino lo que pasaría hora que ya no tenía un tutor que lo instruyera; porque si le escogían uno nuevo seguramente se alegaría de Saga para acatar como buen discípulo las ordenes del nuevo maestro. Detalle que seguramente su encimoso novio no había contemplado- creo que deberíamos hablar antes de eso- el carnerito trato de alejarse lo más posible del otro.

Cuando Saga pensó en dejarse llevar por lo que sentía lo pensó muy en serio y no estaba dispuesto a retrazar más su tercer beso. Solo Atenea y él sabían lo que el inocente Mu provocaban en él¿Cómo detenerse justo ahora que lo tenía semi acostado sobre su sillón?- Mu, no te preocupes…

Y Mu hubiera replicado de no ser por la perseverancia del mayor en querer besarlo; en otras palabras su adorado Saga estaba sobre de él con el único objetivo de acariciar sus labios así que procurando olvidar lo del tutor se dejo hacer por su novio, después de todo ya tendrían tiempo para hablar al respecto, primero estaba lo primero: ese delicioso beso.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron lentamente el carnerito pesó que Saga regresaría a su lugar pero la dulce tortura apenas comenzaba.

Luego de abandonar los labios de Mu, Saga llego de _casualidad _hasta el cuello del carnerito, donde empezó a besar apasionadamente la blanca piel, provocando que el otro se estremeciera bajo él¡Dioses! Todo eso era mejor que en su sueño, sencillamente estaba imparable.

- ma…maestro…- trató de decir Mu.

El ex tutor subió hasta el oído del carnerito susurrándole- Saga, dime Saga- y acto seguido lamió atrevidamente justo debajo de la oreja, haciendo que de la garganta de su novio saliera algo parecido a un gemidito.

Por fin Mu se dejo llevar por lo que sentía, sobre todo por lo que deseaba, comenzó a mover sus manos que habían estado quietas en el sillón hacía la espalda de su novio para animarlo con caricias y mordió su labio inferior cuando sintió un traviesa mano infiltrase por entre su ropa para acariciar directamente su abdomen.

El mayor regresaba hacía el cuello cuando finalmente lo escucho:

- Sa…Saga…- sonrió contento y se levanto un poco para mirar los hermosos ojos de Mu, pudo haberse quedado embobado con ellos cuando sintió dos finas manos jalándolo por la nuca. Esta vez era el carnerito quien con una calida sonrisa lo recibía para compartir un beso muy, pero muy apasionado.

Todo era demasiado perfecto como para echarlo a perder… (nota)

Tan perfecto que alguien tenía que interrumpirlos y ese alguien abrió la puerta sin esperar encontrarse con la parejita acalorada en la sala.

Tanto Saga como Mu detuvieron inmediatamente todo lo que estaban haciendo, para voltear a ver con los ojos muy abiertos a la persona que los miraba atónito desde la puerta.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shion se encontraba desparramado en uno de sus bellísimos sillones, junto a una mesita donde se encontraba una botella y un vaso, tomó un poco de vino (de esos que valen un ojo de la cara) para servírselo en el vaso de cristal (que valía el otro ojo); desde la mañana cuando despidió a Mirla lo había invadido la melancolía, nunca llegó a enamorarse de su discípulo, ni a tomarse muy enserio su "relación" con él.

Cuando se percató de que Mu por fin había puesto los ojos en otra persona además de él, se sintió aliviado y feliz, sobre todo por la persona que su musito había elegido: Saga de Géminis, uno de los mejores caballeros de toda la orden, no cualquier fulano…

Sin embargo ahora se sentía un tanto abandonado, la verdad es que ya no era un jovencito que pudiera encontrar al amor a la vuelta de la esquina, ya nadie vendría en las noches a consentirlo ni mucho menos aguantaría todas sus perversiones como su musito.

Tomo un gran trago de su vaso y luego suspiro decepcionado, bien dicen que _nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido_…

Había crecido tan aprisa, hace unos cuantos años (que son veintitantos años para una persona que vivió doscientos y pico) era un lindo niñito, ahora ya todo un joven que pronto tendría una pareja y muchas cosas más importantes que él en las cuales ocuparse.

- creo que ya estoy viejo- dijo en voz alta, como sea estaba solo aguardando una importante visita.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- ¡MALDITO ESTUPIDO!- refunfuñaba Saga, mientras subía de mala gana las escaleras y digo ¡QUE MANERA DE ESTROPEAR UN MOMENTO:

--------------Recuerdo-------------------------

-**¿SAGA¿¡QUE LE ESTAS HACIENDO A MU!- **y como si los gritos de Kanon no fueran suficientes, este soltó sus cosas dejándolas caer ruidosamente al piso, llevándose las manos a la cara y agregando- **¿CÓMO PUDISTE PERVERTIRLO!**- todo esto al mejor estilo tele novelesco.

- **¡KANON!**- gritó Saga sin dejar su lugar sobre un abochornado Mu- **¡NO DIGAS TONTERIAS YO…**- en ese momento el mayor reparo en la comprometedora posición en la que Mu y él se encontraban, por lo tanto se puso de pie inmediatamente diciendo- **¡NO DIGAS TONTERÍAS, **¡EL PERVERTIDO AQUÍ ERES **TU**!

- ¡POR ATENEA¡YO NO SOY EL QUE ESTABA SOBRE MI ALUMNO!

- ¿Se…señor kanon?- intentó decir tímidamente Mu.

- ¡NO TE PREODUPES MU¡PUEDES DECIRME TODO LO QUE HAYA PASADO!

- ¡NO HA PASADO NADA!- se defendió Saga.

- bueno yo…

- ¡NO QUIERES HABLAR DE ESO, TE ENTIENDO, DEBISTE DE HABERLA PASADO MUY MAL!

- No…yo…

- ¡SAGA¿¡POR QUÉ!

- ¡QUIERES CALMARTE PEDAZO DE IDIOTA¡MU Y YO SOMO NOVIOS, ASÍ QUE LO QUE HACEMOS O DEJEMOS DE HACER ES NUESTRO PROBLEMA!- gritó desesperado Saga.

-¡QUUUEEEEEEEEEEE¿Novios?- Kanon miró directamente a Mu quien contesto sonrojado.

- Si.

La expresión del menor de los gemelos dijo todo, estaba más que sorprendido¿Qué estaba pasando ahí, tan solo se marchaba unos cuantos días y el discípulo de su excelencia resultaba ser el novio de su hermano, de por si la novedad de que Saga tuviera por fin un novio era ya suficiente sorpresa.

- lo siento- dijo apenado, recogió sus cosas del piso y soportando una mirada asesina por parte de Saga, se dirigió a su habitación- los felicito a ambos de verdad-estaba por salir de la sala cuando recordó; quizás su excelencia lo había citado por _esa_ razón- Saga, el gran maestro me pidió que te dijera que quería verte inmediatamente.

-----------------Fin del recuerdo----------------------

Cuando pensó que por fin todas sus fantasías se harían realidad¡ZAS, tenía que haber llegado su odioso hermano armando todo un show solo por que Mu y él estaban besándose en la sala (aunque mejor dicho no se estan besando, se estaban devorando)¡Desde cuando eso era pecado! y ¡Quien diablos era el pervertido de Kanon para reprocharle nada!

Saga estaba muy irritado; encima del mal momento que había pasado por culpa de su hermano había tenido que despedir avergonzadamente a su noviecito para ir a ver al patriarca.

Ya estaba ante la casa de Acuario cuando detuvo sus pasos; iría a visitar al patriarca porque lo había llamado urgentemente, el mismísimo maestro de su ahora novio…

¿Qué le diría cuando lo viera: Hola¿Voy a cuidar muy bien de su muchacho?...

¿Qué pasaría (que era lo más seguro) si su ilustrísima ya sabía lo que había entre ellos, no era un secreto que su excelencia tenía por todo el santuario espías y sirvientes que tenían la única tarea de supervisar las acciones de cada caballero, más tratándose de uno de oro.

-¡RAYOS!- gritó asustado, había olvidado ese pequeñísimo detalle de ser constantemente observado (¿Big Brother?)- ¡SOY UN IDIOTA, SEGURO QUE YA LO SABE!- ¿Por qué no había escuchado a Mu cuando este le había recordado de su maestro, ahora tenía que hablar con él:

En ese momento Saga recreo en su cabeza una imagen donde el patriarca, que más bien parecía una nube negra oscura con ojos rojos brillantes, lo miraba con desprecio, de pie frente a su acostumbrada silla, rodeado de un cosmo cien por ciento maligno diciendo:

-¡COMO PUDIDTE HACERME ESTO SAGA!- su voz no era una calida y tranquila como siempre, era más bien un sonido horrible que se escuchaba como maldición- ¡HAS TRAICIONADO LA CONFIANZA QUE PUSE EN TI!- de tras de aquella tormenta hablante, se encontraba el pequeño Mu con sus manos juntas, mirándolo tristemente- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UN ABUSIVO!- el Mu de sus pensamientos apareciendo cada vez más chico hasta tener la apariencia de el niño que fue a los siete años- ¡UN PERVERTIDO CUALQUIERA¡QUE ME DIRAS AHORA QUE LE HAS ROBADO LA INOCENCIA A MI PEQUEÑO!.

- ¿Saga-san?- le decía el mini Mu, llamándolo como en eso tiempos.

- ¡AHORA TE HARAS RESPONSABLE DE LO QUE NOS HAS HECHO¡DESTIERRO A TODA TU SANGRE DE ESTE LUGAR SAGRADO!

En escena aparecía un andrajoso Kanon con las ropas sucias, sin un zapato, pálido, flaco y ojeroso preguntando- ¿Qué has hecho hermano?

La nube patriarca terminaba señalándolo con un dedo enorme y diciendo- **¡TE DECLARO TARIDOR PARA ESTE SANTUARIO!**, **¡MATENLO!**

Todo ese circo pululaba por la cabeza de Saga que sin darse cuanta tomó su cabeza gritando:

-¡**¡QUE DIABLOS VOY A HACEEEEEEEEEER!**

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En fin cuando el aterrado Saga logro llegar hasta el templo del maestro, fue recibido por un sirviente quien le dijo:

- su excelencia lo espera en las habitaciones privadas, sígame por favor.

La expectación de Saga creció con aquellas palabras, siguiendo al susodicho sirviente por los pasillos preguntó:

- ¿Cómo esta el maestro?

- No sabemos, desde hace unas horas se encerró en las habitaciones, él único que lo vio fue su hermano Kanon, no quiso que se le llevara algo durante la comida.

- AH, ya veo- dijo calmadamente, ocultando a la perfección todo lo que en realidad pensaba "¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡VOY A MORIR¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN¡MALDICIÓN," .

- es en esta puerta, por favor pase directamente, su excelencia esta esperándolo con urgencia- y el muchacho se retiro por donde habían llegado.

Saga en realidad estaba más pálido que un muerto, sudando por todos los orificios de su cuerpo, sintiendo a su corazón latir fuertemente desbocado como si quisiera huir de ahí y dejarlo morir solo; la adrenalina corría por sus arterias y venas haciendo el aire del lugar extremadamente pesado y él esperando una muerte segura, sin atreverse a moverse ni un pequeño milímetro cuando una voz lo asusto tanto que casi sale disparado hacía el techo.

- no se preocupe en tocar, su excelencia dijo que no era necesario- le dijo el sirviente que, sin querer se había dado cuanta de que el caballero, el famoso caballero de Géminis seguía frente a la puerta que daban a las estancias privadas de su ilustrísima; a lo mejor no había escuchado.

Eso obligo a Saga a abrir la puerta con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras temblaba y adentrase en el interior.

Una vez adentro su paranoia se incrementó (como si eso fuera posible) y el ex orgulloso caballero de Géminis quedo completamente petrificado cuando escucho:

-**¡SAGAAAAAA!**- la voz del verdugo…

Y Saga efectivamente hubiera muerto ese día (por exagerado) de un paro cardiaco de no ser por el alegre Shion que llegaba a recibirlo cariñosamente con un gran abrazó diciendo:

- ¡HOOOLAAAAA, MUCHACO¡QUE GUSTO!

¿Qué era ese olor, Saga luego de recuperarse por el susto, notó que el patriarca estaba un tanto extraño, sus ojos brillaban más de lo normal, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un tono rojizo y sonreía aparentemente muy feliz de tenerlo ahí; él esperaba ser recibido con un golpe, no con afecto, además jamás en toda su vida lo había abrazado,_ ¿No sería que su ilustrísima…_

- ¡VEN!- le dijo Shion deshaciendo el abrazo y jalándolo al interior de su humilde salita- ¡Debemos hablar de mushas cosas!

_¿ESTABA BORRACHO?_... (nota 2)

Saga entonces se percató de la botella que el patriarca tenía en la mano¡Por todos lo dioses!

- ¡HOY VAS A BRINDAR CONMIGO!- grito felizmente su excelencia, dándole al caballero de Géminis un vaso idéntico al suyo que no sabía donde rayos había quedado- ¡Tenemos que hablar!- dijo autoritariamente y sirviendo (desde el punto de vista de Saga regando) un poco de vino- ¡Pero primero vamos a hacer un brindis!

El pobre Saga no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, el mundo se había vuelto un caos y nadie la había avisado, incluso pensó que debería de llevar a su excelencia con un doctor, por si las dudas.

El patriarca choco la botella que cargaba contra el vaso de Saga gritando de nuevo- ¡BRINDEMOS!- tomó un tragote de la botella y al ver que el otro no "brindaba" con él, lo miro con falso odio reprochando- ¡Por que no brindas Saga¿Acaso no estas feliz?

En ese instante el susodicho recordó que no estaba en posición de desobedecer las órdenes de su señor, mucho menos cuando bien podría ser algo así como su "suegro", por lo tanto tomo un poco de su vaso.

Cuando Shion miró las acciones del otro grito levantando su botella- ¡BRINDEMOS POR MUUUU!

Saga no pudo evitar que al escuchar el nombre de su novio clandestino, el vino (que no estaba acostumbrado a tomar) se le fuera por el lugar menos indicado, forzándolo a toser y escupir, ante la mirada divertida de Shion.

Después de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Saga, Shion lo miró inquisidoramente, le aplasto una mejilla con un dedo agregando- ¡Creo que alguien tiene un secreto que contarme¿¡NO ES ASÍ!

CONTINUARA...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Nota: pero como ya me conocen , no podía durar para siempre

Nota 2: de hecho Shion solo estaba ligeramente borracho(por eso dice mushas), aun no empieza lo bueno,

Muchas gracias a todos por leer mi ficcito, disculpen si los asuste, la verdad me diverti mucho; aprecio todo lo que me dicen en sus reviews y lamento decirles a las admiradoras de Shaka que no va poder cenarce a musito, aun así va a hacer todo lo posble para quedarse con él.

¡QUE PASARAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, es obvio que shion ya sabe todo, pero ¿Qué le dirá a Saga, Ojala pronto puedan leer el proximo capitulito de este fic,junto con un one shot que piendo hacer, ahora si ya puedo disfrutar agusto mi libertad, no vemos y

**¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!**


	17. Chapter 17

¡HOLA A TODOS, muchas gracias por soportarme y por estar leyendo mi fic, no los entretengo más y disfruten el desastre:

Después de darle unas palmaditas en la espalda a Saga, Shion lo miró inquisidoramente, le aplasto una mejilla con un dedo agregando- ¡Creo que alguien tiene un secreto que contarme¿¡NO ES ASÍ!

Saga quedo completamente en blanco sin saber que decir o que hacer, era obvio que el maestro ya estaba informado de lo suyo con Mu. Los nervios regresaron haciendo que su estomago se trasformara en un gran vació, sus mejillas se tornaron chapas rojizas, su corazón latió dolorosamente muy fuerte y se sintió empequeñecer cada vez más; el patriarca siempre había sido para él un ejemplo a seguir, lo admiraba profundamente y por lo tanto desde pequeño se había esforzado para resaltar de los demás, únicamente por el gran maestro. ¿Qué le contestaría ahora?

- _¡No te preocupes, sabes que puedes confiar en mi_- le dijo Shion sonriendo.

Saga lo miro sorprendido; A caso no iba a reprocharle nada.

- Si es por lo de Mu, _¡NO TE AGUSTIES!_ , _ya sabía que algo así tenía que pasar-_ Shion tomó otro trago de su botella.

El gemelo no entendía nada de lo que sucedía, así que prefirió hacerle un poco de caso al patriarca y tomar un sorbo de vino que aún tenía en su vaso, si que lo iba a necesitar.

- _¡GIEN SAAAAGA¡ASÍ ME GUSTA!_; _Poro eso siemple me has agranado_- Shion se dejo caer hacía atrás para caer entre risas en el sillón juntó a Saga, al parecer el primero estaba cada vez peor, con cada trago que le daba a la botella- _¡SAAAAAALUD_!- dijo chocando nuevamente la botella contra el vaso del otro; que si tomo fue solo por compromiso, ya que Shion no le había quitado un ojo de encima.

- _¿Ime que piensas de Mu!- _le preguntó divertido el patriarca.

Saga se sonrojo con la pregunta, bajando la mirada apenado provocando grandes risotadas por parte del maestro:

- _¡TE GUSTAAAAAAAA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, Perro toma un poco más, nebes estar ¡MUY _FELIIIIIIIIZ_!-_ Shion le puso la boquilla de la botella en la boca al otro obligándolo a dar un trago y ensuciando sus ropas- _JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA¿Ssssssabes algo_?- lo abrazó amistosamente diciéndole en secreto- _¡TUUUUUU, E GUSTAS, IUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, JA, JA ,JA, JA!_- el semi conciente maestro se empino la botella otra vez (que a este paso no iba a durar mucho), se puso de pie gritando- ¡EVÁNTATE¡TE GOY NADAR MI…MI LENDICIÓN!( traducción¡Levántate, te voy a dar mi bendición!)

"Al menos es un borracho muy feliz" pensó Saga (¿En que parte había dejado olvidados sus prejuicios?); luego de dar otro pequeño sorbo a su vaso (pues no queriendo la cosa ya le estaba gustando el sabor dulson del licor) se levanto, siendo lo único que había entendido del patriarca.

Shion tomó los hombros de Saga, en parte para darle un poco de seriedad a sus palabras y siendo un poco más sincero porque el piso se le movía; mirándolo directamente a los ojos le dijo- _¡IO CHON DE MARIES OS BENDIGO…OS BENDIGO LA JUNIÓN DE TU Y MU!_- luego de analizar ambos el breve discurso, concluyeron que sonaba ridículo y las risas no se hicieron esperar:

- JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA.

- _JA, JA, JA ,JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA, JA¡¡¡SSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAALUD!_- grito Shion y ¿Adivinen que hizo?... exacto, se empino la botella, y al notar que Saga solo había cupeteado su vaso, lo tomó de la nuca diciendo- _¡NO, NO, NO, NO, TOMAAAAA, MAS!_- basta decir que el caballero de Géminis tuvo que beber lo que quedaba de la botella (dos vasos completos), sintiendo que el vino quemaba su garganta y su cabecita empezaba a sufrir los estragos.

Tanto fue lo Shion lo obligo a beber de un solo trago que la botella quedo en ceros y el maestro al darse cuenta de eso la aventó descuidadamente hacía atrás sin importarle el hecho de que pudiera romperse en mil pedazos diciendo- _¡RRRAIOS¡SAGA VE POR MUNICIONES!_ (¡Increíble aún podía llegara decir una frase medio coherente!), _están por allí_- dijo señalando hacía su bellísimo escritorio- _gueno, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, creo, ja, ja, ja, ja_- y como el maldito piso movía continuamente sus pies de lugar decidió sentarse mientras tatareaba o mejor dicho berreaba una canción- _¡Copaaaas, Copasss¡Tomen ja, ja, ja, ja!_

La verdad es que Saga se empezaba a sentir ligeramente mareado y sin poder quitar una gran sonrisa de su cara siguió al pie de la letra las indicaciones del maestro, tardo unos minutos y ¡Buala, dio con la mentada botella.

Cuando se sentó nuevamente, mientras abría la botella junto al patriarca quedo extrañado; pues el maestro parecía un tanto callado, ya no estaba gritando nada, es mas ¿En que momento había dejado de cantar, ahora lucia aparentemente melancólico.

Shion poso su mano sobre la rodilla de Saga antes de decir repentinamente:

- _lo essstraño_

Saga volteó hacía el maestro, en realidad no entendía a que se refería el con ese comentario, pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al mirar una lágrima correr por su mejilla.

- ¿Ma…ma estro?- Saga agudizó entonces sus sentidos, recobrando la compostura y se preocupo; Shion era una de esas personas felices que raramente mostraban signo de debilidad o de enojo, mucho menos siendo el patriarca, representante de los caballeros de Atenea, después de tantos años a su servicio jamás lo había visto tan humano (tampoco borracho, pero eso no era tan grave)- ¿Se encuentra bien?

- _No_- contesto secamente, giró para poder ver claramente la cara del piliazul. Sentia ganas de lanzarse impulsivamente sobre esos labios rozados, ganas de probar al menos una vez esa piel por la que había sido sustituido y poder contestar entonces las miles de preguntas que en este momento surgían para su aturdida mente; elevó lentamente su mano con dirección hacía la mejilla de Saga, estaba tan cerca y el susodicho tan ignorantemente vulnerable, era cuestión de unos centímetros más.

Y no pudo hacerlo…

No podía tocar a Saga; ahora era la persona que su musito amaba, sabía que si se llegaba a enterar de algo entre ellos dos lo lastimaría, era muy celoso. Hacía mucho tiempo atrás había decidido renunciar a Mu, para evitar causarle cualquier sufrimiento y no cambiaria las cosas ahora, así que prefirió modificar el rumbo de su mano hacía la botella que Saga sostenía en su regazo, diciendo- _No…te greopupes…goy…a estarr…-_ el gran vació que desde la mañana lo había abordado, el torrente de lagrimas que brotaba desde su ojos y la gran cantidad de alcohol que corría por su sangre no lo dejaron terminar.

Shion de Aries, patriarca del santuario se puso a llorar como chiquillo, sobre las piernas del caballero de Géminis que solo atinó a darle tiernas caricias sobre la espalda, esperando a que se desahogara mientras decía cosas in entendibles.

Luego de unos minutos de amargo llanto Shion regreso a su lugar en el sillón limpiándose las últimas lágrimas y moquillos, aparentemente más tranquilo; pero eso si jalando la botella consigo para darle un gran trago como lo había estado haciendo desde la tarde.

- _Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, KE tonteria, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ia veo por que, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja_- Shion volvía a ser borracho feliz de hace un rato, al parecer solo necesitaba desahogarse- _¡SSSAAAAGAAAA¡ETA NOSHE ES DE HOMGRES¡TTTOOOOOMAAA!- _y dándole a Saga una empinada de su botella se sintió feliz de nuevo. El muchacho le agradaba por lo que decidió darle unos tips- _io te goy a decir como le hagas para tener geliz a Mu_- y como si ya fuera una costumbre tomo otro trago de su botella.

- s…si- Saga seguía sin entender del todo que había pasado, pero al menos la crisis de lagrimas ya se había calmado; vaya que Mu tenía un maestro muy extraño, era toda una fichita.

- _mira_- Shion abrazó a Saga con la mano derecha pasándola por encima de sus hombros y jalándolo para susurrarle nuevamente en secreto- _equshame bien, eto es un secreeeeto, Mu no necesita musho_- en ese momento hizo una pausa para beber un poco más del buen vino- _ile que lo quieres, hazlo gentir especial y ten cuidado¡TEN…TEN CUIAO!...ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja _– el maestro no pudo evitar reírse, al haber asustado a Saga con sus gritos- _poque es muuuuuy celoso y…y… aquí ente noosssss¿Kieres jaber como complacerlo?-_ lo miro de manera sugestiva y al darse cuenta de que el otro no estaba siguiendo el hilo de la conversación agrego- _ia jabes, tenerlo jeliz en la cama_- los ojos grandes de Saga le indicaron que ya habían entendido el mensaje así que (nota)prosiguió- _a mi mussito le gusssssta que lo besen, usto aquí_- dijo mientras presionaba con un dedo de la mano izquierda un punto en el cuello de Saga- hazlo uando estes dentro del él- le guiño un ojo- _elo digo por expriensia propia_- y el patriarca sonrió complacido, seguramente con esos sabios consejos Saga haría muy feliz a su musito.

El caballero de Géminis se petrifico en su lugar al escuchar semejante secreto, lo único que pudo hacer es tomar la botella de los brazos del maestro para darle un graaaaaan trago.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Mu llego más que entusiasmado a su templo, aún sentía que estaba caminando sobre las nubes, no había palabra que pudiera describir lo bien que se sentía, entro directamente hacía su habitación, para cerrar la puerta y recargarse sobre ella¿Había sido un sueño, junto sus manos a la altura de su corazón mientras cerraba lo ojos recordando todo lo que había pasado durante ese día, desde que llego mareado al templo de Géminis hasta el momento en que se hallaba cómodamente acorralado por los brazos de su tutor¡NO!; ex tutor y nuevo novio…

¡NOVIO¡SAGA DE GÉMINIS ERA AHORA SU NOVIO, tenía la tentación de salir a la entrada de su templo para gritar a todos los vientos que ahora el caballero de géminis era todo suyo. Abrió los ojos mirando su habitación (específicamente la cama) y se sonrojó al pensar de esa manera diciendo en voz alta:

- todo mío- a su negra mentecita acudieron imágenes digamos un tanto comprometedoras de él y su noviecito- ¡Pero que estoy pensando!- se reprocho.

Se dirigió a su cama y se dejo caer pesadamente boca arriba con los brazos abiertos, en esos momentos era tan feliz¿Qué dirían Aioria y Milo, seguramente Shion se alegraría mucho al saber lo de su noviazgo con el caballero de Géminis, "mañana iré a verlo para contarle"; el pobre Mu ni si imaginaba que para esos momentos Shion ya sabía todo de todo y estaba a unos cuantos minutos de meter la pata, así que ignorante de lo que pasaba más arriba planeaba sus actividades del día siguiente, recalcando el hecho de que hablaría con Saga acerca de su renuncia como tutor.

Por esos pensamientos rondaba su cabeza cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba, se puso de pie tranquilamente y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de frente con…

- ¡HOLA MU!- Camus saludo muy efusivamente- ¡Mi maestro me dio permiso de venir a verte¿¡Vas a contarme como te ha ido con el caballero de Géminis?- y el muy confianzudo aprendiz de acuario paso al interior del cuarto como si del suyo se tratara.

- Pu…pues- bueno si quería contarle a todo el mundo… todo el mundo menos Camus; durante todas estas semanas había olvidado el pequeñísimo detalle de que el peliazul también idolatraba a su ahora novio tanto o más que él, no quería tener sobre su conciencia la muerte de su compañero a causa de un paro cardiaco por lo que trato de buscar la manera de irle soltando la sopa, poco a poco- si…me a ido bien- "o tal vez por ahora sería mejor dejar las cosas en solo maestro y alumno" pensó.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

El pobre Saga no podía mantener el equilibrio adecuadamente y los estupidos escalones se le movían de lugar, hacía rato que había dejado al maestro descansando como bebe sobre su cama, de no ser por que sus sentidos estaban atrofiados seguramente en estos momentos ya estaría por el templo de Sagitario; ¡Pero NO, apenas se estaba acercando a Phycis.

- _¡RAYOS!- _grito frustrado cuando sin más remedio tuvo que apoyarse en una roca, ahora entendía los grandes problemas a los que se enfrentaba Kanon cuando regresaba borracho, es más ¿Cómo podía su hermano regresar al templo de Géminis?; él sabía que tenía que bajar y ya (estaría en casa), pero ese tonto regresaba de quien sabe que lugares alejados¡Era de admirarse!

Cansado de sentirse como un pavo caminando por una cuerda Saga decidió que si su hermano podía volver desde lugares lejanos, él podría caminar sin necesidad de apoyarse, así que soltó las rocas que venían haciéndola de bastón y acelero el paso, lo estaba haciendo muy bien de no ser por que los siguientes cinco escalones ya estaba sentado sobre la escalinata.

- ¡MALDICIÓN!- grito, ya estaba frente al templo de Phycis y sus piernas no tenían la capacidad de dar unos cuantos pasos.

En realidad se sentía sumamente molesto, después de su amena platica con Shion acerca de TODAS las cosas que le había enseñado a su "musito", sentía que algo ardía dentro de su pecho, ese Mu no era más que un mentiroso y un dos caras; siempre luciendo inocente como cachorrito para ocultar bajo su mascara a un depravado que se acostaba con su maestro¿Cómo es que él se había enredado en todo esto¿Por qué ese estupido de Mu no le había dicho nada¿Por qué había bebido tanto? Y ¿Desde cuan…

- ¿Géminis?- escucho que una voz lo llamaba desde el interior del templo, eso o ya empezaban las alucinaciones.

Pero afortunada o desafortunadamente no era ninguna alucinación frente a él se acerca un chico guapo de cabello azul claro (¿Adivinan quien es?) mirándolo sorprendido y preguntando:

- ¿Kanon?- Afrodita pensó que realmente era Kanon, solo él se ponía hasta las chanclas y solo él lo visitaba a horas no apropiadas.

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando su Kanon meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro indicando que era el otro gemelo.

- ¿SAGA!- pregunto completamente impactado.

-_ SIIII_- respondió con torpeza el peliazul.

Afrodita notó que el timbre de su voz no se escuchaba como siempre, había algo raro en el caballero de Géminis, pero la sencilla idea que cruzaba por su cabeza era imposible: Saga era demasiado persignado para ir a buscarlo personalmente, sobre todo si pensaba que era el novio de su hermano.

Saga quería llegar cuanto antes a su templo por lo que trató de ponerse en pie con normalidad y salir caminando mientras decía:

- _Buenas noshes Afrodita_- cuando dio el siguiente paso ya estaba extrañamente entre los brazos del bonito- ¡_ME LLEVA! _

Afrodita apenas logro atrapar al hermano de Kanon en su caída directa al piso y una vez cerca de él se percato que un olor muy conocido inundaba su nariz; inmediatamente una sonrisa ocupo su rostro¿Sería posible tener tan buena suerte como para estar en estos momentos sosteniendo al precioso Saga de Géminis totalmente borracho mientras el templo de Phycis estaba vació? (su maestro había salido de parra); entre sus brazos el susodicho comenzó a reír sin razón aparente. Afrodita lo separo un poco para poder apreciar su rostro y le sonrió dulcemente.

Al parecer el marcador oficial quedaría completamente a su favor y mientras colocaba ambas manos a los lados del hermoso rostro de Saga pensaba "Afrodita win, Saga lose"

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Al final Mu termino soltando toda la sopa de su relación con Saga, (tenía que ser alumno de Shion). El pobre Camus efectivamente casi muere de la sorpresa, incluso Mu se vio obligado a golpearlo para que reaccionara, sin embargo una vez asimilada la idea, felicito al carnerito deseándole lo mejor de lo mejor.

- creó que ya debo irme Mu, no quiero que mi maestro vuelva a castigarme, espero que pronto podamos hablar de nuevo y muchas felicidades- y justo en el momento que Camus abrió la puerta del cuarto de Mu se encontró a nadie más y nadie menos que a un precioso rubio- ho…hola shaka

Ante Camus se desplegó la imagen de un rubio despampanante, que en realidad no lucía como el Shaka de siempre, este parecía como un ángel bajado del cielo, por lo que acuario quedo impresionado pues se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que podía llegar a ser su compañerito.

- ¿Camus!- pero al rubio no parecio gustarle la idea de encontrar al peliazul en el cuarto de SU Mu, así que frunció el ceño diciendo- ¿Qué estas haciendo en el cuarto de Mu?

- Pues…- trató de decir Camus.

- ¿Shaka que haces aquí?- pregunto Mu alarmado, recordando de pronto que las cosas con su compañero se habían quedado a medias, además de que Shaka era uno de esos que no se daban por vencidos tan fácilmente.

- Te lo diré cuando me expliquen que pasa en este lugar- ¡Vaya, el rubio si que sabía adueñarse de las cosas.

- ¿Eh?- Camus no tenía ni vela en el entierro.

- porque debería decírtelo- reto Mu¡Reclamos!; aceptaría reclamos tal vez de su maestro, quizás de su noviecito Saga, pero ¡De Shaka!

- Creo que esto es un mal entendido, yo ya me voy, hasta luego- y el buen Camus salió huyendo del lugar lo más rápido que pudo, no quería estar presente cuando el rubio se enterara del nuevo compromiso de Mu. Una sorpresa tan grande como esa era suficiente desequilibrio en su vida por un día, no necesitaba más.

CONTINUARA...

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

¡QUE TAL, Mu esta en apuros, Saga esta despechado y en la garras del pervertido Afrodita (que parece que siempre si va optener lo que quiere) y el causante de toda esta trajedia dormidito en su cama O.O

De nuevo muchas gracias por leer mi ficcito, la verdad me fui de vacaciones y ya estoy otra vez en apuron con la escuela, pero les prometo que este fic lo acabo por que lo acabo, ya esta todo friamente calculado, no veremos pronto y adios.

¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	18. Chapter 18

HOLAAAA! A TODOS.

¡Perdonenme por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo¡Lo siento mucho!(la verdad estaba tristona), espero que aun tengan ganas de saber en que va aterminar todo este relajo y por el momento no los entretengo más:

Saga llegó por fin a su casa, aun estaba lo suficientemente aturdido como para saber que el frió que sentía era causado por su camisa abierta y la falta del suéter que en la tarde traía. No tenía ni la más remota idea de cómo se habían dado las cosas en la casa de Phycis; dulces palabras susurradas cerca de sus oído, ese horroroso nudo en su garganta, los ardientes labios de Afrodita sobre los suyos, unas cálidas manos desabrochando su camisa y su pantalón. ¿Cómo había pasado todo eso¿Por qué había aceptado tan fácilmente las insinuaciones del otro?

Fue hasta ese momento que recordó a Kanon; lo había traicionado vilmente, no se había puesto a pensar que cuando su hermano se enterara de lo ocurrido lo lastimaría (claro¿Como no?). Sintió que se hacía cada vez más pequeño, sin saber que hacer parado frente a la puerta que daba hacía las estancias privadas, profundamente avergonzado consigo mismo¿COMO IBA A DARLE AHORA LA CARA A SU HERMANO!

Pensó que lo mejor sería entrar sin hacer ruido, escabullirse entre las sombras hasta su segura habitación para tratar de dormir, el día de mañana ya acomodaría todas esas locas ideas de Mu, de Afrodita y de su hermano.

Tomo la perilla de la puerta con cuidado y la abrió lentamente, por sobre todas las cosas tenía que evitar que Kanon lo viera en ese estado. Cerró la puerta silenciosamente, se quito los zapatos para hacer nada de ruido y dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¿Saga?

¡Maldición, no llegaba siquiera a la mitad de la sala cuando Kanon salió a su encuentro con el rostro preocupado ya que su hermano no acostumbraba llegar tarde, a menos que le tocara una guardia (T.T) o algo muy importante.

El mayor sencillamente no quería ver al otro, sabía que en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaran en medio de la semioscuridad adivinaría lo sucedido; así que trato de huir a toda prisa…

Tan aprisa como para olvidar que aun estaba un poco mareado (yo diría súper pedo) y no reparar en el sillón contra el que se dio, cayendo dramáticamente al suelo.

-¡SAGA!- grito Kanon asustado, mientras se apresuraba a socorrerlo. Una cosa es que luego de ver al patriarca llagara tarde y otra que encima estuviera a medio vestir, despeinado y dándose de topes contra el piso- ¿Estas bien!

Pero Saga no respondió la pregunta, se quedo en el piso con la cabeza agachada sintiendo ese enorme nudo en la garganta que lo hacía doblemente culpable por preocupar a Kanon.

- ¡Saga respóndeme¿Qué pasó¿Algo malo!- Kanon empezó a revisar si su hermano estaba completo.

No era más que una basura…

Entonces para cerrar con broche de oro, Kanon escucho que su anisan empezaba a llorar como un niño diciendo:

- lo siento Kanon…per…per…perdóname…- e inmediatamente se lanzaba a sus brazos con urgencia, sollozando y diciendo sabrá Atenea quien sabe que cosas- perdoname…yo…yo…- pero las lagrimas no lo dejaban hablar.

Kanon no sabía que pensar, pero por lo que su hermano trataba de decir parecía haber hecho (o le había hecho a él) algo espantoso, además de que olía a…- ¡Saga estuviste tomando!- a lo que su lloron hermano contesto con movimientos de cabeza hacía arriba y abajo¡Eso era el colmo¿Acaso le había cambiado el cerebro a Saga y nadie se había tomado la molestia de informarle? Primero lo encuentra en pleno faje con su pupilo, después el patriarca lo manda llamar que es que por algo muy urgente, llega a altas horas de la noche, se pone a llorar en sus brazos como niñito y encima de todo regresa completamente borracho¡Por todos los dioses¿Qué faltaba¿Qué le dijera que se había acostado con Afrodita.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Shaka¿Qué quieres que hagamos Camus y yo! Somos amigos.

- claro¿"Amigos" como nosotros dos?- dijo el rubio en tono sarcastico.

Las cosas no pintaban nada bien en el templo de Aries, luego de que Camus se hubiera dado a la fuga oportunamente, Mu había decidido no permanecer en el cuarto con Shaka, razón: la cama estaba muy pero muy cerca. Así que sin decir una palabra más se había dirigido a la cocina seguido por un celoso rubio que exigía una explicación de lo que estaba haciendo con el peliazul.

Shaka no estaba dispuesto a irse sin haber aclarado las cosas, TODAS las cosas, Mu por su parte no iba a cambiar su prometedor noviazgo por un deseo.

- ¡Basta, no tengo porque soportar estas escenitas de tu parte.

- ¿A no!

- ¡NO!

- ¿Acaso ya se te olvidaron las caricias que compartimos ayer! O vas a decirme que no sentiste nada cuando me besabas, merezco al menos una palabra de ti.

Mu desvió la mirada fastidiado, el rubio tenía razón, aún cuando Shaka no fuera su novio, ni su padre era mucho más que un simple amigo, por lo que trato de calmar sus ideas y contar hasta diez.

- esta bien, no tengo nada con Camus¿Feliz?

Shaka lo miro fijamente unos segundos tratando de encontrar entre sus gestos algo que indicara que mentía, al no encontrar nada suspiro aliviado.

- y si tuviera algo con él no tendría porque importarte- dijo Mu, procurando hacerle entender a Shaka que entre ellos no había un compromiso.

- no tendría, pero me importa, todo lo que tiene que ver contigo me importa, pensé que lo habías entendido ayer- dijo Shaka herido por las palabras de Mu.

Fue en ese momento que Mu se sintió como el malo de la historia, Shaka era uno de sus mejores amigos, siempre había contado con él en momentos difíciles, era una persona muy especial para él y lo último que quería era lastimarlo. (Creo que ya lo esta haciendo) ¿Cómo iba a decirle ahora lo de Saga?

- Shaka necesitamos hablar de eso, por que yo…

- ¿Sabes Mu, el día de hoy me tarde 3 horas arreglándome para verme espectacular, lo hice para ti.

Mu bajo la mirada sabiendo que inevitablemente perdería a su amigo, hasta entonces se arrepintió de lo que había hecho con Shaka; estuvo a punto de acostarse con él cuando su corazón ya le pertenecía a otro, debía decirle la verdad pronto.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Sabes algo más, en la mañana te estuve esperando desnudo sobre tu cama con la esperanza de darte una sorpresa.

- …

- quería complacer todos tus deseos por locos que fueran.

-…

- y ayer mientras aguardaba que regresaras me quede dormido en tu cama, lo curioso es que soñé contigo.

- Shaka yo…

- desde aquel día en que me besaste por primera vez no puedo sacarte de mi mente- Shaka miraba algún punto en el vació perdido en sus reflexiones, pero sus ojos comenzaban a parecer acuosos.

- …- Mu si que había metido la pata- Shaka, debo decirte que ….

- cuando alguien esta a tu lado no puedo controlarme, me pongo celoso.

- Shaka, Saga me pidió…

- y el día que fuimos juntos al lago, no podía dejar de mirarte, recuerdo que Aioria te arrojo hacía el agua y…

- ¡Shaka!

- fue un día muy divertido, tu estabas…

- ¡ES SUFICIENTE SHAKA!- Mu se vio obligado a levantar su voz- Saga y yo somos novios, me lo pidió el día de hoy, yo lo si…

- No me importa

- ¿Que?

- Ya te había dicho que no me importa

- pero Shaka…

- Te gusta, y ¿Eso que?

Mu estaba muy sorprendido- no solo me gusta

- pues eso no cambia nada de lo que te he dicho, aun podemos…

- no vamos a estar juntos, shaka

- ¿Por qué no!

- ¡QUUUEEEE, te acabo de decir que amo a otra persona y aun así tu quieres que seamos…

- ¿Amantes, si con eso puedo estar contigo no me importa

- ¡No vamos a ser amantes!

- ¿Por qué!

- ¡Tu no puedes compartirme¡Lo acabas de decir, además Saga es…

- ¿Qué sabes tu si puedo o no compartirte¡Saga no sería el primero!

- ¡QUE DICES!

- ¡Lo se TODO¡DE TUS "MISIONES" NOCTURNAS, **¡DE TI Y DE SU "EXELENCIA"!**

Mu estaba en shock total jamás en toda su existencia se llego a imaginar que su amigo o medio amigo supiera su "pequeño secreto"; Sino y él habían sido extremadamente cuidadosos con ese asunto y el hecho de que fuera su maestro, les había dado la oportunidad de disfrazar perfectamente todas aquellas sitas clandestinas que tenían por último objetivo llegar a la cama.

El carnerito estaba más pálido que un saco de harina, sin saber que decir, pensando que Shaka lo juzgaría por su relación, su cabeza no lograba formular una sola palabra que pudiera explicar las cosas, pero sobre todo pensó en su maestro Shion, él estaba ahora involucrado.

- No tienes porque poner esa cara, no pienso decir nada a nadie- Shaka se acerco al pelilila hasta quedar unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro, coloco sus manos a los lados del rostro de Mu- no haría nada que te afectara- pero al ver que el carnerito no volvía en si, agrego- te amo- y sin esperar más unió sus labios en un ambiciosos beso.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

- Ya cálmate, ya te dije que no has hecho nada malo- Kanon llevaba varios minutos tratando de calmar al lagrimoso que tenía enfrente y aunque no lo demostrara (según él) estaba sumamente preocupado por él, nunca lo había visto tan vulnerable.

- ¡Solo estaba molesto!- dijo de pronto Saga que parecía estar ligeramente más tranquilo, tratando de quitarse las lagrimas de la cara; al menos Kanon ya lo había perdonado- yo…solo…¡QUERIA VENGARME DE MUUU!- en ese momento los ojos de Saga volvieron a aguarse y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

- ¿MU¡Acaso todo esto tiene que ver con él!- pregunto sorprendido Kanon.

Saga ni siquiera se atrevió a contestar, movió la cabeza afirmativamente de arriba hacía abajo, le dolía demasiado, tan solo recordar lo que le había dicho Shion- ¡Es…es un MENTIROSO¡ÉL ME ENGAÑO!- Saga lanzo un puñetazo hacía el suelo sin saber de que otra forma deshacerse de aquel dolor que lo aquejaba, se sentía como utilizado; había esperado tanto tiempo por esa persona especial, para que resultara ser un mentiroso- ¿Por qué?- susurro derrotado en el suelo.

Kanon sintió una opresión en su pecho, no soportaba ver a su hermano tan herido y deteriorado, se sintió inútil sabiendo que nada de lo que hiciera podría regresar a Saga a la normalidad. De todo el drama solo una cosa tenía en claro la culpa la tenía "ese" Mu.

Pasaron unos minutos mientras su mano acariciaba los largos cabellos de Saga, no sabía como su mano había terminado ahí pero su hermano parecía apreciar el gesto.

- Vamos, te llevare a mi cuarto- Kanon levanto con mucho cuidado a su hermano del piso, para dirigirlo hacía su habitación; ya que la habitación de Saga estaba por alguna extraña e inexplicable razón toda desordenada, incluso algunas cobijas estaban en el piso. Afortunadamente su gemelo estaba muy dócil, lo suficiente para dejarse arrastrar.

En cuanto Saga toco las suaves cobijas de la cama de Kanon, se sintió más aliviado, ya tendría otro día para pensar en el estupido de Mu, solo quería dormir, dormir y olvidarlo todo, estaba más cansado que en toda su vida.

Kanon se dio cuenta de que su hermano cerraba los ojos dispuesto a caer en los brazos de Morfeo (si que había tomado), decidió acompañarlo hasta

que su respiración se hizo más profunda y acompasada. Una vez estuvo seguro de que su gemelo estaba ya dormido, salio de cuarto silenciosamente.

Kanon se dirigió hacía la sala, aquella opresión en su pecho había disminuido un poco pero seguí latente, era obvio que TODITITA la culpa la tenía el aprendiz de Aries, Saga mismo lo había dicho¿O no?

Saga era una persona muy sensible, sensible y frágil, siempre lo había sido, aun cuando todo el mundo miraba a su hermano como un caballero recio y poderoso, él sabía que debajo de ese disfraz estaba la persona más tierna e inocente del santurario. No quería imaginar lo que ese aprendiz le había hecho a su hermano para que este se pusiera tan mal, pero una cosa si era segura:

No le iba a permitir a ese muchachito jugar con los sentimientos de su querido gemelo.

Apretó los puños, mientras se dirigía escaleras abajo, más que listo para tomar venganza, la guerra se había declarado desde el momento en que la primera lágrima había asomado por ojos de su querido hermano, al fin no sería la primera vez que se pelaba.

Saga no tenía porque soportar otro encuentro con el mocoso ese, no mientras lo tuviera a él. Lo que sea que le hubiera hecho a Saga lo pagaría, apretó un poco más los puños, acelerando el paso y recordando otro pequeño, pero molesto detalle¡Por culpa de ese Mu le habían puesto los cuernos!

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

La mañana era extrañamente hermosa, los rayos del sol habían salido hacía un buen rato, acompañados por el transparente sonido de las aves (¿Transparente?).

Al menos parecía que ese día iba a ser un día bastante tranquilo a comparación del anterior; había resultado ser para varios de los habitantes del santuario como una pesadilla, sobretodo en las últimas horas.

Afortunadamente ya se había terminado el ajetreo y la paz se respiraba en cada rincón del santuario como por ejemplo:

-----------Templo del patriarca---------------

La habitación estaba un poco desordenada, pero en la gran y acolchonada camita descansaba el dirigente de la orden, placidamente dormido hasta que alguien llamo a su puerta con sumo cuidado.

Shion pareció brincar ligeramente en su cama¿A quien demonios se le ocurría patear la cochina puerta de su recamara, aún no estaba listo para levantarse así que grito molesto:

- ¡DEJENME DORMIR MALDICIÓN!- tomo sus cobijitas para enrollarse en ellas y continuar su placido sueño…

(¡Mendigo desgraciado, todavía del alboroto que causa, se atreve a quedarse dormidote)

------------ Templo de Phycis-------------------

Afrodita ya estaba de pie, perfectamente arreglado y listo para empezar con su día¿Quien sabe? A lo mejor resultaba ser como el día anterior, una GRAN sonrisa apareció en su rostro, ese día estaba radiante de felicidad.

Y no había que culparlo ¿Cómo puede estar un cazador después de atrapar a la presa que tanto a buscado¡Y vaya que presa!

Salio contento hacía la casa de escorpión, necesitaba contarle a alguien su gran proeza y buena suerte; además estaba seguro que si se lo contaba a Milo sus palabras llegarían de alguna extraña forma hasta el templo de Aries. Su sonrisa se incremento todavía más…

------------Templo de Geminis----------------

Saga abrió los ojos lentamente para cerrarlos con fuerza inmediatamente, su cabeza quería partirlo en dos, apenas si sentía su cuerpo, o lo que él pensaba que era su cuerpo, no sabía donde estaba, abrió de nuevo sus ojos percibiendo una horrorosa luz desde las ventanas, parecía que era el cuarto de Kanon. No entendía porque le dolía de esa manera la cabeza así que trato de incorporarse un poco

- AAAAAAHHHHHYYYYYY- Mala idea, su misma voz pareció retumbarle el cerebro haciéndolo dudar por un momento que el dolor que sentía fuera efectivamente de la cabeza- ¡Que rayos!- ¿A caso lo habían atacado mientras dormía?... No, trato de calmarse un poco mientras algunas escenitas llegaban a su mente.

Recordaba a Shion, Shion borracho con una botella de vino y después…

Si sus recuerdos no lo engañaban él también había tomado y bastante, pero lo había hecho por…

En ese momento Kanon abrió la puerta, se había dado perfectamente cuenta de que Saga había despertado y suponiendo que la noche anterior había tomado como loco seguramente ese "¡Que rayos!" significaba la primer cruda de su gemelito.

- ¡CÓMO ESTÁS!- pregunto Kanon mientras alzaba la voz, jamás dejaría escapar la primera cruda de su hermano así como así.

Saga estaba a punto de recriminarle esos gritos cuando se dio cuenta del aspecto que su hermano cargaba, no lucia nada pero nada bien.

¿Será que si nos atacaron? (¿Tan mal se veía?)

Pero en ese momento algo hizo clic en su cerebro, haciéndolo recordar las desagradables declaraciones de Shion, su frustración, las botellas de vino, los labios de Afrodita, la preocupación de Kanon…

Kanon estaba dispuesto a molestarlo una vez más cuando noto que los ojos de su hermano se nublaban luciendo melancólicos, seguro que ya volvía a pensar en "ESE".

- Toma- dijo tranquilo pasándole- un vaso de color grisáceo- con esto te vas a sentir mejor.

- ¿Qué te paso?- pregunto preocupado Saga, por alguna razón sabía que sus heridas eran su culpa.

Kanon se limitó a sonreír tiernamente mientras decía- me pelé de nuevo.

Y bueno para no hacerlos sufrir más:

---------- Templo de Aries-------------

Mu estaba tranquilamente sentado en la mesa de su cocina (ni que tuviera otra) o mejor dicho lo que quedaba de ella, estaba apunto de tomar una gran taza de café, su aspecto dejaba mucho que desear; no había podido pegar ojo en toda la mugrosa noche.

¿En que momento se había arruinado su perfecta vida, con su perfecto novio? Se golpeo la cabeza contra la mesa mientras pensaba: "¡ESTUPIDO SHAKA¡ESTUPIDO KANON!".

De no ser por esos dos en estos momentos quizás estaría desayunando con el guapísimo Saga, pero No, tenían que llegar "esos" a destruirle la vida, sobre todo ese "ex cuñadito" suyo, se llevo una mano hacía el moretón que tenía en el ángulo de su boca, ese maldito terco….

-----------Recuerdos indeseables de Mu ----------------

- TE AMO- y sin dejarlo por lo menos repelar, ahora le robaba un beso.

Lastima que el carnerito estuviera todavía muy alterado por las palabras de Shaka como para poder reaccionar, su mente estaba completamente saturada por la imagen de Shion y su "secreto".

Afortunada o desafortunadamente en ese justo momento una fuerte energía los golpeo a ambos, haciendo que Mu cayera al piso (pues en realidad el golpe había sido dirigido hacía él) y que Shaka abriera los ojos confundido.

Los dos voltearon hacía la entrada de la cocina para encarar al culpable: Kanon quien los miraba furioso y soberbio desde la puerta, amenazando a los dos con su cosmos.

Mu se sintió morir en ese momento¿Por qué debía ser Kanon; el hermano de su novio, quien lo encontrara en semejante situación? peor momento para llegar no pudo haber escogido, había presenciado toda la escenita del beso y seguramente Saga se enteraría de eso.

- ¡ERES UNA BASURA¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TE BURLES DE SAGA!- amenazó Kanon elevando todavía más su cosmo- **¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE LEVANTES PORQUE VOY A DARTE LA PALIZA DE TU VIDA!**

- ¡No dejare que le hagas nada!

- ¡Tu no te metas este asunto es entre ese tipejo y yo!

- ¿Que dices!

- ¡YA BASTA SHAKA, Kanon dejame explica…

- ¡NO NECESITO TUS EXCUSAS!

- ¡Pero no es lo que tu estas pen…

- ¡A caso no te encontré besuqueándote con este! – "Ahora comprendo a que se refería Saga" pensó Kanon mientras según él ataba por fin todos los cabos sueltos- ¡NO ERES MÁS QUE UNA MALDITA RAMERA!

- ¡RETIRA INMEDIATAMENTE ESAS PALABRAS!- Shaka se puso delante de "su" carneriro, dispuesto a pelear con ese entrometido, estaba decidido a demostrarle a Mu lo mucho que le interesaba.

- ¡YO VINE POR ESE ZORRO, NO POR RUBIOS ESTUPIDOS!- Kanon sabía (por experiencia propia) que no era bueno pelear contra dos al mismo tiempo, pero estaba tan molesto que no le importaba darle picones a Shaka con tal de darle su merecido al fulano ese- ¡QUITATE!

-¡PRIMERO MUERTO!

- ¡PUES TOMA!- sin más Kanon lanzo su primer golpe en el estomago del rubio, que salio despedido contra una de las paredes.

Mu se paro inmediatamente sorprendido por la bruteza de su cuñadito mirando como se acercaba hacía él con la clara intención de golpearlo.

- ¡MALDITO ZORRO!- gritaba con furia Kanon, mientras dirigía un feroz puño hacía el carnerito.

Mu no era tan tonto como para dejarse golpear como costal de arina, así con agilidad esquivo el golpe de kanon y tratando de explicarle que las cosas no habían sido como él pensaba grito- ¡ESPERA KANON!- y no fue capaz de decir nada más, pues un fuerte dolor en su rostro, a nivel de su sien le hizo saber que Kanon era mucho más rápido de lo que pensaba.

Kanon estaba listo para rematar al carnerito con una patada cuando...

Shaka aventó hacía atrás a Mu, alejándolo del peligro, después empujo con violencia al peliazul y para cerrar con broche de oro le asesto rápidamente un puñetazo, en la quijada mientras gritaba- ¡NO TE LE ACERQUES!

Kanon quedo confundido unos segundos, se llevo una mano hacía sus labios, para comprobar con enojo que tenía el labio partido, después de todo ese maldito rubio pronto sería un caballero dorado, cerro sus puños con fuerza, listo para el segundo round.

- ¡NO INTERFIERAS ENTRE NOSOTROS DOS!- grito el rubio- **¡MU Y YO VAMOS A ESTAR JUNTOS**, ASÍ QUE NO TE METAS!- y esta vez ambos combatientes se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Iniciando la trifulca.

----------Fin de los recuerdos indeseables------------------

Al final todos, incluyéndolo a él habían terminado pelando como animales, destrozando la modesta cocina, SU cocina. Todo parecía una horrible pesadilla, le dolía todo el cuerpo, tenía un ojo morado, cerrado a causa de la hinchazón en ese lugar, todo le daba vueltas, no había dormido ni siquiera diez miserables minutos y su antigua cocina parecía más una pocilga, era un milagro que la mesita hubiera quedado intacta después del zafarrancho que se había armado.

"Tal vez no debí de haber golpeado a Kanon" pensó, recordando las últimas palabras de este, antes de retirarse: _"¡NO VOLVERAS A LASTIMARLO¡ME OYES¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Saga, ni al templo de geminis¡te lo advierto!"_,seguramente Kanon ya le habría contado todo a su hermano con lujo de detalle.

"Tal vez tampoco debí haber golpeado a Shaka" admitió mentalmente, recordando de nuevo como lo había sacado de su templo: _"¡ERES UN IMBESIL SHAKA¡debes estar contento ahora¡por tu culpa mi relación con saga se termino¡déjame en paz¡no quiero saber nada de ti¡**Adios**!"_

Suspiro cansado, en una sola noche lo había perdido todo, había perdido novio, amigo, cuñado y cocina¡Genial¿Que faltaba¿Que lo orinara un perro, se sentía terriblemente mal, por el momento solo quería tomar un poco de café, así que tomo de la taza sorbiendo el negro líquido, pensando que ya nada podía estar peor.

- ¡MALDITA PORQUERIA DE MIERDA!- grito molesto mientras lanzaba la taza, por lo aires y sentía su lengua escaldada por la repentina quemada (definitivamente aún no terminaba la pesadilla)

HHHH Continuara.

Solo me queda decir que¡Ojala ya me hayan perdonado por el retraso! y todo lo que quieran decirme lo aguardare con ansias (así sean mentadas, porque ahora si me las gane).

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y esta vez les prometo subir la continuación pronto porque ya me siento con mucho animo para escribir. Solo les adelanto que el final esta muy cerca¿Que pensara Saga cuando Kanon le cuente lo que paso¿Se enterara Mu de las "aventurillas" de Afrodita¿Cuando piensa levantarse Shion? turururu

pues nos "vemos" en siguiente capitulo y ¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno ya estoy otra vez por aca, este capitulo me costo mucho trabajo y esta dedicado a todas la personas que han estado leyendo mi ficcito, no me gusta entretenerlos mucho al inicio así que difustenlo:

- ¡MU¡MU¡DONDE ESTAS!- gritaba desesperado Milo- ¡MUUUUUUUU¡SAL RÁPIDO¡ES IMPORTANTE¡MUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

- ¡Que pasa, por que tanto grito!- pregunto molesto el carnerito; ya había tenido suficiente con la noche pasada, como para estar escuchando gritos y alaridos. Salio de su habitación recién bañado y cambiado (ni modo que salga en plenos encueros¿Verdad?) para dirigirse hacía la "salita". (que constaba solo de un silloncito de dos personas)

Milo hizo una mueca, por la voz del carnerito se percato de inmediato que no estaba de muy buen humor, así que dudo unos segundos en contarle las malas noticias, pero decidió que el carnerito se enteraría tarde o temprano, "Al mal tiempo darle prisa" pensó, estaba dispuesto a iniciar con la historia, cuando por fin Mu apareció frente a él.

- pero¿QUE TE PASO!- pregunto preocupado Milo.

Mu rodó los ojos fastidiado- ¿Tu que crees?- ¿A caso no era obvio que le habían dado una paliza?

- ¿Peleaste¿Con quien!- generalmente ese tipo de heridas, eran adquiridas en los combates de practica, no era raro ver a los aprendices con varias marcas en sus cuerpo, pero Mu ya casi era un caballero dorado y era raro que sus compañeros llegaran a lastimarlo de esa forma- ¿No me digas que fue…- Milo estaba haciendo muchas conjeturas- ¿Sa, Sa-ga?- lastima que todas fueran tan equivocadas.

Mu suspiro tratando de calmarse, al fin el bichito no tenia la culpa de nada- No fue Saga- aclaro y antes de que el interrogatorio continuara se adelanto a decir- y NO quiero hablar de eso, mejor dime ¿A que has venido tan temprano?

- pues…- tal vez ya no era tan buena idea, contarle todo lo que Afrodita le había dicho- bueno, es que…

- ¿Vas a decírmelo, o No?- dijo tajante Mu.

Vaya que el carnerito estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol.

- pues, sucede que hace unos minutos Afrodita fue a verme, para deci…

- ¡QUE TE DIJO EL ESTUPIDO ESE, Por que no le dices que se olvide de Saga, no va a conseguir nada de él, porque ya es MIO.

Milo se quedo con el ojo cuadrado, "impresionante declaración" pensó "lastima que…" carraspeo nervioso por lo que tenía que decirle a continuación- ¿Sabes Mu?- ojala el carnerito no la agarrara en contra de él, que solo era un pobre mensajero- yo no estaría tan seguro de eso.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Saga ya había desayunado; aun estaba cansado, pero gracias a la cosa asquerosa esa que su hermano le había hecho beber, ya no sentía la cabeza punzándole. De ahora en adelante ya no le reprocharía a Kanon que fuera de juerga en las noches.

Caminaba ahora escaleras abajo, con la clara intención de ir a ver al aprendiz del primer templo, aun y cuando su hermano lo había persuadido de hacerlo, había decidido que tenían que hablar lo más pronto posible.

Todavía estaba algo confundido, pero no podía dejar las cosas así como así, Mu iba atener que escuchar sus reproches, gritos, insultos o lo que se le ocurriera, estaba molesto con él, muy molesto y sabía por experiencia propia que "era mejor fuera que adentro" (sobre todo en caso de indigestiones).

Estaba agradecido con su hermanito por sobreprotegerlo tanto, pero ese tipo de cosas, tenía que enfrentarlas él, aun cuando fueran TAN desagradables, eso era parte de la vida.

Ya llegaba al templo de Tauro donde Aldebaran lo vio pasar decidido como soldado marchando hacía la guerra, de hecho podría jurar que escuchaba el redoble de los tambores¿Y que era, si no una guerra, definitivamente lo que estaba apunto de suceder en el templo de Aries se quedaría corto con las guerras santas.

- ¡Buenos días, señor!- saludo cortésmente Aldebaran.

- ¡Buenos días!- contesto Saga.

Aldebaran sonrió divertido; hasta la voz de Saga había sonado golpeada como si en lugar de caballero, fuera un cadete. No cabía duda que "algunos caballeros", eran demasiado excéntricos.

Saga por su cuenta paso por Tauro, como si nada, saludando única y exclusivamente por reflejo, todo su ser estaba ahora dedicado hacía el templo que ya podía apreciar más adelante.

"Objetivo localizado" pensó mientras empezaba a bajar ya los escalones que lo conducirían hasta Aries. (¡Que empiecen las trompetas!)

Cuando por fin diviso la entrada al templo de Aries pudo sentir claramente el cosmos alterado de Mu, por lo que decidió acelerar el paso, su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza; ya nada podía evitar lo inevitable, al parecer las cosas si se iban a poner muy, pero muy feas (¡QUE MIEDO!); con todo y eso piso por fin ese lugar encontrándose repentinamente con…

- ¡TÚ!- escucho la voz sorprendida de un Milo chismoso, chismoso e igualado, Saga no estaba de humor para nadie, así que con ojos amenazantes y voz de ultratumba dijo:

- ¡_LARGATE NIÑO!_

Milo se alejo inmediatamente del templo, apreciaba su vida lo suficiente como para mal gastarla por la pelea entre dos ¿Novios, porque si de algo estaba seguro es de que Mu tenía ganas de machacar a su novio, hasta que este se hiciera mantequilla y de que Saga no lo visitaba para tener una charla amistosa.

Sería mejor que él continuara su perfecta vida, donde esa clase de pelas no existían. Sin detener su marcha, giro su cabeza hacía atrás sintiendo ambos cosmos amenazantes y preguntándose as si mismo ¿En que iba a acabar todo esto?

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

En cuanto Saga piso "suelo enemigo", se detuvo a la mitad del templo, cruzo ambos brazos y alzo su cosmos a manera de saludo- llamado, impaciente por que su "noviecito" lo recibiera.

Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando después de unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que Mu ignoraba olímpicamente su llamado (uuuuuuuuuu).

Tal vez el carnerito no estaba en posición de exigir nada, pero única y exclusivamente por el momento, daría su brazo a torcer, para ser él quien lo buscara en la salita, desde donde percibía su presencia.

A llegar se encontró a Mu cómodamente sentado en el silloncito, desde donde lo miraba ¿Herido? y con rencor, su cosmos le indicaba que estaba molesto, pero extrañamente su rostro estaba como el de su hermano, como piñata (y no porque estuviera de colores), toodoo golpeado.

Oculto su sorpresa, para detenerse justo delante del carnerito y cruzar los brazos con desafió, al momento que preguntaba:

- ¿Por que no has salido a recibirme? Y ¿Por qué estas todo golpeado?

Mu lo miro sorprendido, reprochándole con la mirada que se atreviera a preguntarle semejantes cosas, cuando **ÉL **TENÍA LA CULPA DE** TODO.**

- ¿Qué porque estoy así¿Acaso la bestia de tu hermano no te lo contó¡ES EL COLMO!

Bueno si, tal vez Kanon le había explicado con lujo de detalle ciertas cosas, pero había omitido completamente la parte donde no solo había hablado con Mu, si no que también lo había golpeado.

- Además- agrego Mu- ¿Por qué razón debería recibirte!

- ¡Por la razón de que SOY TU NOVIO!- alego Saga

- ¿Cómo te atreves a pedirme que te reciba con los brazos abiertos, después de lo que hiciste!

- ¿QUEEEE¿YO!- Saga, respiro profundamente, para contestar- Creo que el que hizo _algo_¡Eres TU!

- ¡Lo que paso con Shaka fue un mal entendido!- Mu estaba indignado, había pasado toda la noche entre remordimientos que no tenía porque sentir, para enterarse que mientras el sufría amargamente, SU novio estaba disfrutando de lo lindo con otro.

- ¡COMO DICES!

- ¡SHAKA FUE QUIEN ME BESO!

Saga cambio su rostro a una de sorpresa, para gritar molesto- ¡QUE SHAKA TE BESO¿CUÁNDO!

(UUUps!) Mu palideció en segundos, sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, y lo que estaba pasando era muy sencillo: Kanon había pensado que la actitud de Saga había sido única y exclusivamente consecuencia de encontrar a Mu junto con Shaka, tal y como él los había visto, por lo que había omitido todo lo del beso y de la pelea, para no lastimar más a Saga; al fin y al cabo él ya lo sabía. (Tonto)

Mu no podía creerlo ¡Se había echado la soga al cuello¡POR TODOS LO DIOSES¡ESTUPIDO¡SE HABÍA DELATADO!. Se puso de pie con cara suplicante, olvidando completamente la traición de Saga para explicar:

- ¡NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

- ¿TE BESO!- para Saga resulto ser una gran y horrible sorpresa.

- ¡PENSE QUE KANON TE HABÍA DICHO¡PERO TE JURO QU…

- ¿Y TU SE LO PERMITISTE!

- ¡NO!

- ¡ENTONCES QUE PASO!

- ¡TODO FUE CULPA DE SHAKA!

- ¡TE OBLIGO A BESARLO!

- ¡NOO!

- ¡NO ENTIENDO NADA MU¡SERA MEJOR QUE TE EXPLIQUES ANTES DE QUE VAYA A PATERALE EL TRASERO A TU AMIGUITO!

- ¡PUES DEJA DE GRITAR!

- ¡YO NO ESTOY GRITANDO!

- ¡CLARO QUE SI!

Saga estuvo a punto de renegar cuando se dio cuenta de que si estaba levantando la voz un poco más (¿Solo un poco?) de lo normal, pero saber que rubios descarados andaban por ahí besuqueando a SU novio, no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Se dirigió hacía el silloncito donde se sentó dispuesto a escuchar las excusas de Mu- ¡Te escucho!

Mu también trato de calmarse – Shaka vino ayer a verme, me confeso que me quería y me beso- al notar la cara molesta de Saga agrego- sin mi autorización, me agarro desprevenido, justo en ese momento llego tu hermano y él pensó que entre los dos había algo, pero te juro Saga que entre él y yo no ha pasado nada.

Saga lo miro dudoso, se le hacía demasiada casualidad, pero las palabras de Mu habían sonado bastante sinceras- ¿Lo juras¿Nada de nada?

- él y yo estuvimos a punto de tener una relación, pero eso no paso y no pasara mientras este contigo.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Si

Un pequeño silencio se estableció entre ambos, era muy extraño, no tenían siquiera 24 horas de novios, cuando ya habían discutido como esposos. Mu desvió la mirada, pensando que Saga no iba a creerle.

- en ese caso permite que me disculpe- dijo de pronto Saga, rompiendo el silencio y obteniendo la mirada de Mu.

- tu¿Me crees?- pregunto Mu.

- si tu me dices que así fue como pasaron las cosas, no tengo porque pensar en otras, tu eres mi novio y yo confió en ti.

Mu quedo gratamente sorprendido por las palabras de Saga, CONFIANZA, eso acaba de decir (y que bueno porque al menos ya se resolvió un problema), tal vez sería una buena idea que le contara lo de Shion, después de todo ahora ya solo formaba parte de su pasado; pero antes de que eso pasara un recuerdo llego de nuevo hacía su cerebro, un recuerdo nada grato que hacía que le doliera el pecho.

- Saga¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo Mu con la cabeza inclinada mirando el piso.

- pregunta- acepto Saga.

- ¿Es cierto que ayer te acostaste con Afrodita?- Quería que Saga lo negara todo, necesitaba escuchar la verdad para lanzarse por fin a los brazos que desde hacía tanto tiempo deseaba.

- ¿Quién te lo dijo?- pregunto Saga extrañado de que Mu se hubiera enterado tan rápido.

Mu frunció el ceño molesto, no era esa la respuesta que esperaba- ¡No me contestes con otra pregunta y dime si es verdad o no!

Saga comprendió entonces porque el carnerito lo había recibido tan enojado y recordó también las personas que lo habían llevado hasta ahí: Shion y Mu.

- ¿Qué harás si te digo que si?- dijo con descaro.

Mu lo miro sorprendido, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, se suponía que Saga tenía que negarlo todo, su novio no sería capaz de hacer semejantes cosas¿O si?

- yo…- su pecho comenzó a doler más.

- si te digo que ayer estuve con Afrodita ¿Me preguntaras por qué?

- _no_- dijo apenas en un susurro. Mu sintió que en su garganta se formaba un nudo cada vez más grande, se sintió pequeño, insignifícate, sin valor alguno. Sus ojos comenzaron a verse llorosos.

- ¿Quieres saber porque ayer me gocé a Afrodita?

Mu se limitó a menear la cabeza, la voz lo había abandonado con esa última pregunta de Saga, no quería escuchar que toda esa basura era verdad. Y sin darse por lo menos cuenta, lagrimas comenzaron a surcar su rostro. Saga no era de esos, no era igual a los demás; por eso lo había admirado siempre desde lejos, por que era especial.

Saga frunció el ceño, se levanto del sillón y coloco una de sus manos para que Mu lo mirara a los ojos, mientras decía:

- ¿Por qué lloras?- cuestiono con indiferencia.

Mu lo miro sin poder creerse lo que le estaba preguntando¿Había escuchado bien¿Estaba Saga jugando, sus ojos se llenaron de reproche, sus puños se cerraron con fuerza, su corazón se disparo violentamente y cayo la gota que derramo el vaso.

El golpe le dio de lleno en la mandíbula, Saga ni siquiera intento esquivarlo, quedo de pie, justo en el mismo lugar, con la cabeza de lado y una marca roja justo en el ángulo de sus labios, saboreando en su boca algo metálico, había dejo que Mu lo golpeara.

Mu tenía ganas de destrozarlo ahí mismo, pero conteniéndose lo más posible lo tomo con ambas manos por el cuello de su camisa para gritar alterado- ¡QUE POR QUE LLORO DICES¡COMO TE ATREVES¿SABES ACASO LO…- su voz se quebró en ese momento- _LO MUCHO QUE ME GUSTAS!_- sus lagrimas salían una tras otra-_ ¡TU, TU, TU NO SABES NADA!...¡NO… SABES, LO QUE ES AMAR… A UNA PERSONA QUE NO SIENTE LO MISMO POR TI¡YO SIEMPRE TE HE ADMIRADO¡Y YO… PENSE QUE CONTIGO…contigo si…- _Mu no pudo más y se soltó a llorar como cuando pequeño.

Saga lo miro asombrado, jamás se había esperado todas esas palabras por parte de Mu, mucho menos su última reacción, ahora parecía estar haciendo grandes esfuerzos por calmar sus sollozos y mantenerse de pie, mientras con la cabeza agachada, sus lágrimas caían como lluvia.

Saga sintió una punzada en el pecho, había exagerado con su "reproche"; en la mañana cuando por fin su mente había podido pensar claramente había decido que hablaría con Mu sobre ese asuntito de los amantes y que se presentaría "indignado" por que su novio no le había contado nada, pero había olvidado un pequeñísimo detalle: Él jamás le había preguntado de sus relaciones anteriores a Mu. (¡Que tonto!)

Notando que el agarre del carnerito sobre su camisa disminuía aprovecho para tratar de abrazarlo.

- ¡_SU, SUELTA_!- Mu trato de luchar inútilmente contra esos brazos y esa mirada enternecida del mayor, todas sus energías se estaban concentrado en llorar amargamente.

Así, poco a poco Saga termino abrazándolo en el piso, mientras acariciaba sus largos y hermosos cabellos- tranquilo Mu, tranquilo- sabía muy bien que todo eso era su culpa, pero quería que las cosas quedaran en claro.

Después de unos minutos Mu se tranquilizo un poco y fue hasta entonces que Saga decidió hablar- perdóname- su noviecito se apretó más contra su regazo- perdóname por lastimarte, pero deja que primero te explique- al notar que Mu seguía en la misma posición sin decir nada, decidió continuar- yo…la verdad…yo, estaba tan borracho que no…- por fin el carnerito salio de su escondite para mirar con los ojos hinchados y llorosos a Saga, este por su lado se sintió peor que un bicho ponzoñoso, sin entender ¿Cómo había podido lastimar un ser tan hermoso, se molesto consigo mismo; ¡Todo por sus tontos impulsos!. Supo que en ese momento tenía que remediar las cosas como fuera, tenía que arreglar este problema ¡Ya!

- Ayer en la tarde tu maestro me llamo para hablar conmigo y yo pensé que se había enterado de nuestra relación, pero cuando llegue a verlo, él estaba muy mal¡No de esa manera!- se apresuro a decir al ver la preocupación en el rostro de Mu- Estaba muy borracho y me pidió que lo acompañara y…- Saga no sabía como decir lo siguiente- bueno, él… él estaba más que borracho, me dijo que… él… él…¡ÉL ME CONTO QUE USTEDES FUERON AMANTES! y… ¡NO POGAS ESA CARA, de…déjame terminar- Mu movió la cabeza hacía abajo más por reflejo que por otra cosa- pues como te imaginas, para mi fue una gran sorpresa; así que termine tomando igual que tu maestro, creo que me puse peor, mi pecho me dolía mucho, yo solo podía pensar que tu me habías mentido, sinceramente me sentí traicionado… pero estaba muy borracho. Cuando iba de regreso a mi templo me encontró Afrodita y…- los ojos de Mu volvieron a aguarse- no recuerdo ni como empezó, de hecho ni siquiera recuerdo bien lo que paso, solo se que sucedió.

Mu miro el piso con tristeza- pero¿Sabes Mu¡NO VOY A DEJAR QUE POR ESTA TONTERIA TE APERTES DE MI! - los ojos del otro se clavaron en él- ¡Todo esto fue MI CULPA¡No supe controlar mi celos! Pero es que tú… ¡Jamás me había sentido así por nadie¡Tu eres muy especial para mi! Y yo…- Saga apretó sus puños fuertemente, y continuo hablando con decisión- ¡NO QUIERO RENDIRME¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE HAYA PASADO CON TU MAESTRO¡NI ME IMPORTA AFRODITA! Y ¡ME VALE UN COMINO SI NO QUIERES PERDONARME, **¡PORQUE YO QUIERO ESTAR A TU LADO Y SÉ QUE TÚ TAMBIÉN QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO!**

Listo, ya todo dependía del carnerito, si este realmente sentía lo mismo que Saga tenía que darse cuenta, tenía que llegar a la misma conclusión que el otro: _Ese sentimiento que los unía era mucho más importante y mucho más fuerte como para arruinarlo por malos entendidos y situaciones absurdas._

Saga esperaba que Mu abriera los ojos, pero al notar que este aún no contestaba dijo en voz baja- ya se que no es un excusa que estuviera borracho pero¡Por favor¡Perdóname!- tomo las manos del pelimorado con las suyas- ¡_Te suplico que lo intentemos juntos!_

- …………

- …………

- …………

Nada, solo un silencio sepulcral.

Saga se sintió morir¿Significaba eso que no podía perdonarlo, la decepción se apodero de él, sintió un gran vació que iniciaba en su estomago e iba creciendo, hasta dejarlo sumido en una gran soledad. Trato de calmarse un poco, era obvio que Mu aún estaba confundido, tenía que estarlo, trato de levantarse y regresar a su templo, lo mejor sería dejar que Mu pensara las cosas con calma.

Eso era lo mejor, pero ¿Por qué sus piernas no se movían¿Por qué miraba el piso de manera borrosa¿Por qué sentía que respirar le costaba más trabajo¿Por qué Mu no hablaba? Y ¿Por qué ese vació no se calmaba?

Todo siguió en silencio, Mu ni siquiera emitió una palabra…

No lo necesito cuando una de sus manos se dedico a quitar cariñosamente las lágrimas que surcaban el rostro de Saga, ni cuando se acerco cuidadosamente hasta besar tiernamente su mejilla.

Sabía que con él no hacían falta las palabras porque después de haberlo deseado por mucho tiempo era correspondido.

Saga al principio estuvo dudoso sin entender realmente que quería decirle Mu, pero al mirar los lindos ojos del otro y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, comprendió que estaba perdonado; su corazón brinco contento.

Sin poder aplazar un poco más ese contacto, el mayor acerco sus labios al otro, poco a poco, al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraban para degustar un dulce sabor.

Sabor que le fue privado.

Mu lo observaba divertido con los ojos cerrados, inclinado hacía el frente y haciendo son sus labios una adorable trompita de cochino.

- te perdono- dijo con una sonrisa al notar que Saga fruncía el ceño con todo y trompita, esperando su "premio de consolación"- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó ingenuamente cuando el mayor abrió los ojos y lo miro con reproche- ¿No quieres que te perdone?- sonrió descaradamente.

- ¡Eres un malvado!- dijo Saga al momento que se lanzaba sobre un indefenso carnerito- tu sabes lo que quiero, no te hagas el in…

Mu tomo sus labios por sorpresa, su corazón también vibraba de alegría, no estaba seguro de lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante, pero fuera lo que fuera quería que Saga estuviera a su lado.

Así estuvieron besándose un buen rato, hasta que Mu consideró que el piso, donde Saga lo había tumbado estaba demasiado frió y que sus caricias, estaban subiendo de tono.

- tengo hambre- dijo el carnerito, al tiempo que apartaba a su novio para poder incorporarse- y sueño, estoy muy cansado- agrego mientras se tallaba un poco los ojos, ahora que ya había terminado todo el relajo, su cuerpo le reclamaba el pasar toda la noche en vela, después de haberse pelado.

Saga estuvo a punto de renegar por las acciones del otro, pero al ver el aspecto de _SU_ pobre novio, decido levantarse para ayudarlo aponerse en pie. En verdad lucia muy, pero muy mal: un ojo rojo, lloroso, hinchado; él otro medio cerrado, hinchado a más no poder, las ojeras que lo hacían parecer mapache, su piel paliducha haciéndolo ver demacrado y esos horribles moretones en su rostro.

Era extraño que con todo y esos achaques, Mu le pareciera la persona más linda del universo, le sonrió con cariño mientras le decía:

- En ese caso yo te preparare algo, vamos- dijo tomando de su mano para llevarlo hacía la cocina- después del desayuno te iras directo a la cama, te ves terrible.

Mu estaba a punto de contestar cunado llegaron a la "cocina", donde ambos quedaron parados en la entrada del cuarto, asombrados; uno por haber olvidado el desastre que reinaba en ese lugar y el otro por encontrase la cocina en esas condiciones: la habitación destrozada apunto de derrumbarse, piedras rotas, las paredes cayéndose a pedazos¿Una estufa abollada? Y sorprendentemente una mesita (a la que Mu ya le había tomado mucho cariño)con una silla.

- Olvida lo terrible que te ves- dijo Saga- ¡Tu cocina luce peor!

Saga no podía creerlo ¿Qué había pasado ahí¿Un terremoto, estaba dispuesto a entrar junto con su musito, cuando cerrando con broche de oro, un pedazo de madera, cayo repentinamente del techo, sobre la mesita que había resistido heroicamente, rompiendo una de sus patas y haciendo que cayera estruendosamente al piso.

Templo del patriarca.

-------------------------------

Shion estaba ya desayunando unos ricos chilaquiles con huevos. Le habían llevado el desayuno directamente hasta su camita, junto con unas pastillas para calmar el dolor de cabeza y ahora trataba de hacer memoria del porque había tomado el día anterior. No recordaba nada, sabía que había estado muy melancólico por Mu, pero después…

Hizo un esfuerzo por recordar, pero notando que ningún recuerdo venía a su cabeza, levanto los hombros con indiferencia pensando "No creo que haya hecho nada malo, si no ya me hubiera enterado". Sonrió mirando complacido su delicioso desayuno, dispuesto a devorarlo cuando…

**- ¡NNOOOOOOOOO, MI MESITAAAAA!**

Un grito aterrador hizo temblar todo el santuario, Shion se vio obligado a tomar con cuidado su charola para que no se le regara el jugo de naranja.

Una vez pasado el incidente Shion se dio cuenta de que el grito había provenido del primer templo, porque la voz que había escuchado había sido la de Mu.

"Ah mi querido Mu" pensó "seguramente será muy feliz con Saga porque él…" una serie de imágenes llego a su cabezota, unas nada agradables donde le contaba santo y seña de su relación con Mu a Saga. (¡UUPS!)

- ¡**NOOOO¡PERO QUE HE HECHOOOOOO¡MU ME VA MATAR!**- al parecer se acercaban días MUUUUY difíciles para él. (Suficientes como para hacer un fic de su triste vida)

---------------FIN.

Y para que vean que los quiero mucho, aquí esta el pilón:

Los meses siguientes Saga tuvo que reconstruir la cocina de su novio; después de todo Kanon la había destruido, además le daba la excusa perfecta para estar en el templo de Aries la mayor parte del tiempo y así poder ver a Mu.

Bueno eso pensó él ya que su novio casi nunca estaba: las primeras semanas mientras él se la pasaba trabajando como negro en la cocina, SU novio mañoso se iba de shopping con su maestro, pues este había tenido "la gran idea" de conseguir el perdón de su discípulo por medio del dinero. (Cosa que a Mu le dio mucho gusto)

Cuando Mu perdono a su maestro, su "gran excelencia" se comprometió a terminar de entrenarlo personalmente, "¡Otra gran idea!" había dicho resentido Saga.

Afrodita por otro lado tuvo que darle varias explicaciones a Kanon, que termino rompiendo cualquier tipo de relación con él. El pobre aprendiz de Phycis tuvo que "consolarse" en los brazos de sus múltiples amantes. (Hay personas que nunca cambian)

Seis meses después de la noche fatal en que su vida parecía una pesadilla, Mu gano por fin la armadura del templo de Aries, estreno una hermosa cocina junto con un hermoso traje (cortesía de su cuñadito Kanon), disfruto de una fiesta organizada por sus amigos (incluido Shaka) y la mejor parte de todas tuvo una cena de lujo (patrocinada por su maestro) con la persona que más quería:_ Su novio Saga de Géminis._

Ahora si **FIN.**

Bueno antes que nada ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! por haber leido este fic¡No saben lo contenta que estoy¡Gracias a las personas que aunque no me escribieron lo leyeron! y también ¡Gracias a todas la personas que me dejaron sus comentarios, todos los lei con mucho gusto y me dieron ganas para continuar con esta loca historia; yo disfrute muchisimo escribiendolo, espero que ustedes también hayan disfrutado leyendolo, pero sobre todo que los haya divertido.

Por cierto, yo también estuve tentada muchas veces a poner a Afrodita en una cazuela llena de aceite hirviendo(pobre, él que culpa tiene) e incluso me tarde mucho en escribir este capitulo, porque no estaba segura de que Saga le pusiera los cuerno o no a Mu, fue todo un debate en mi cabeza, al final decidi que si (culpen a mi hermana) y el resto ya lo saben. Ojala pronto tenga alguna otra cosa que escribir (así que todas sus sugerencia son bienbenidas)¡Los aprecio mucho a todos¡GRACIAS! Besos abrazos y...

**¡QUE VIVA EL YAOI!**


End file.
